


Stardust

by CrackerJacc, SinpaiCasanova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, New York City, Original Fiction, Rimming, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackerJacc/pseuds/CrackerJacc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: An original novel based off of the omegaverse of Heat of the Moment. (Septiplier)He wasn't like most of the people he's met. He was a rarity, a genetic mutation in the womb. He was the best of both worlds some might say. Oliver Courtney was an omega, a male omega. Unfortunately for him, this meant that he had to endure heats as well as the risk of getting pregnant. And if things couldn't get anymore complicated, he had to disguise his subgender as that of a beta due to the recent disappearances of male omegas. He just couldn't take that risk.





	1. Chapter 1

New York; a place of infinite opportunity and diversity. A city forever alive with the sounds of life, people coming and going like the tide. The sky is lit up with bright neon lights, contrasting against the dark sky of the early morning hours. This city never sleeps, and even at half past four in the morning the walkways are filled with people just going about their business. It's cold out this morning, not all that uncommon for the end of September. And while some are just coming home from a night out on the town, a very sleepy pair of honey-hazel eyes are just opening. The blaring sound of music signals what time it is, making the young man groan and roll over to turn it off. It's far too cozy inside his cocoon of blankets to even think about getting up, but the walk to class is long and he doesn't exactly have the money to pay for a cab every time he feels like being lazy.   
_Just five more minutes.._  
He thinks to himself, fighting against his brain that's telling him to get his ass up and shower, reminding him that it's a far walk and that time is a luxury he can't afford. The alarm goes off again after a few moments of silence, and this time he's forced to leave the comfort and warmth of his bed.

"Mmh..." The boy sat up lazily, his thick dirty blonde hair a mess atop his head. It was usually swept to the side in a neat fringe, framing his soft baby face perfectly. Cool air rose goosebumps on bare skin as he reached over to turn off his annoying alarm. His long fingers searched and fumbled around, eventually grabbing his large black framed glasses from his small nightstand and slipping them on so the room came into focus. The apartment was messy and small, car horns and sirens going off outside. The white noise was familiar and natural to this city boy.   
He pulled the blankets off his small body, shivering. He always asked himself why he decided to sleep in the most minimal amount of clothing during autumn.

Most of the time he was dressed in boxer briefs and nothing else, finding it to be more comfortable than sleeping in anything else. The boy tended to overheat at night, a lovely byproduct of the hormones raging inside his body. He wasn't like most of the people he's met. He was a rarity, a genetic mutation in the womb. He was the best of both worlds some might say. Oliver Courtney was an omega, a male omega. Unfortunately for him, this meant that he had to endure heats as well as the risk of getting pregnant. And if things couldn't get anymore complicated, he had to disguise his subgender as that of a beta due to the recent disappearances of male omegas. He just couldn't take that risk.

The omega stood up, pulling the duvet away from his exposed frame as he walked towards his bathroom. He wouldn't have enough time to laze about this morning, meaning that his routine would have to be quick and simple.  
There was a reason male omegas were so uncommon. Unlike females, they didn't have a birth canal for if they did end up getting pregnant. So many of them died during labor when C-sections weren't a thing, natural selection nearly wiping out the gene entirely.

Pulling off his boxers, the young man placed his glasses on the sink and hopped into the shower. The disappearances of the rare omegas made him paranoid, grabbing his body wash that masked his sweet honey scent. It made him smell like a beta, who's males were quite common and couldn't be impregnated. Actually being a beta would make his life so much easier. He wouldn't have to deal with heat, or kidnappings, nothing.  
The hot water didn't do much to help his body wake up faster. He sighed as the steam filled the small space around him, soap sliding down his slim torso to swirl down the drain, taking his true identity with it. This new scent would take some getting used to. It was very woodsy with hints of clover, drowning out his naturally sweet aroma. His body type was awfully feminine as well, which would give him away in a heartbeat if anyone ever saw what was under his clothing. His thighs were thick and round, bottom plump, and hips curvy. If it wasn't for those little details he could easily pass for a twink.

The boy stepped out of the shower once the water was shut off, grabbing the single towel that hung next to the sink to dry himself off. The mirror was streaked with condensation, beads of water sliding down the glass surface as he wiped it away with his hand. There in front of him was his own blurry reflection, showing him for what he really is. No amount of beta scented products could change that fact.

The omega puffed out his soft cheeks a bit. He pulled open one of the drawers below his sink to grab his comb and tame his hair, brushing out any knots and making sure it was somewhat neat. The same routine everyday got pretty boring and repetitive, the omega pulling on some clean baggy clothes to hide his feminine body. He grabbed his glasses, wiping the fog of water off the lenses before pushing them onto his nose.  
His baggy sweater was a neutral color. Not too feminine but yet not overly masculine either. Blue was a good color for him, and half of his wardrobe was filled with it. The sweater hid his hips while the dark jeans masked his squishy thighs. He was completely hidden behind a false identity, blending in as just another face in the crowd. The omega grabbed his bag and slung it around his back, grabbing his phone and keys before swiftly leaving for the day. He wouldn't be back until late, so everything he needed was tucked away inside his backpack.  
He placed his ear buds in, selecting the playlist he normally listened to on his walk to school. The boy didn't really have a taste in music, so the playlist was a random amalgamation of different genres and artists. Oliver smiled as one of his favorite artists popped up. Nathan Sharp sang through the ear buds, drowning out the sound of his feet pounding the pavement as he began to walk.

Small crowds bustled about like it wasn't even five in the morning, going about their own business while little five foot four Oliver tried to get to class on time. He should really start going to bed earlier instead of working overtime, but rent at his place was ridiculously overpriced. But what apartment wasn't in the city?   
The omega nodded along to the soft love song, the voice of the artist completely blocked out various other city noises, which was nice. The sky was starting to brighten with the rising sun, soft pastels painting the dark blue canvas above the city. The school was quite a few blocks away, but walking wasn't so bad once he became used to it. Most of the city's inhabitants walked, listening to music just like him as they went to work or school. It was a comfortable chaos that he'd grown to love. Although the smell was something that still ended up twisting his stomach on a daily basis. New York was lined with bags of garbage on nearly every street, rats and pigeons scurrying around to grab bits of rotting food that littered the walkways. It was a thick perfume of stagnant garbage and cigarette smoke, hanging in the air like the exhaust from the cars stuck in traffic. It was disgusting yet oddly familiar. The school building was just around the corner, students filtering in like ants as the clock struck six in the morning. Class wouldn't start for another hour, but that would give him plenty of time to collect himself in the library and finish his assignments.

Oliver bounced up the steps into his school, entering the building just like the other students. He pattered his way up a couple staircases to get to the rather large library, heading inside and being greeted with the soft scent of books and silence. The omega in disguise headed to the back, flopping down onto a large beanbag chair and setting his heavy backpack onto the table in front of him. He had some english work to finish up, along with a couple calculus pages. The music in his ears kept on pounding, distracting him for the monotony of what he was doing. Classes were for lack of a better word, boring. The omega wasn't even in any of the classes he actually needed for his major. Oliver was a drama major, trying to make it big in the entertainment industry. He wanted to be a singer, a performer. He didn't need calculus to do any of that, yet it was a requirement. The omega sighed as he finished up his assignments, submitting them to his professors from his laptop with only minutes to spare.

Glancing at the time at the corner of the screen, Oliver swiftly shut down his computer as he packed up his things back into his overstuffed bag. The omega stood, slinging it over his shoulder before heading out to class.   
The only class Oliver actually enjoyed was after school drama, when all the majors in that class met up to maybe perform or just laze around. But lately the omega hasn't been able to attend. His job's hours have moved, starting at an earlier time than usual. It wasn't necessary a bad thing, just meaning he could get to bed earlier than midnight more often. The rest of the morning was dedicated to listening to his professors drone on about subjects he could care less about. He just wanted to leave already, walk down to the diner where he worked and let loose a bit. The diner wasn't just an ordinary spot people came to eat. It was a Broadway hotspot that provided entertainment as well as good food. Ellen's Stardust Diner was the one place he felt he could be himself. He could act like an omega and no one would think twice about it, chalking it up to performance he gave as he sang and entertained the masses. The more flamboyant you are, the better the tip you received. Oliver smiled as he eyed the clock on the wall, nervously bouncing his leg while he watched it tick.   
_Just five more minutes.._  
He thought to himself. Just five more minutes and he'd be out of here for the day. Most of his friends worked at the diner as well, so even though the shifts were long and hard he still had the time of his life.

The professor glanced up as the clock stuck one, signalling the end of class. The alpha behind the desk adjusted his glasses, matemark slightly visible as he stood up from his seat. The entire class was already gathering up their things, with Oliver dashing out the door before he could hear what their assignment was. Not like it mattered. He could always check his email later to see what it was. His mind was far too focused on getting to work on time, glancing down at his phone as he slipped his ear buds back in. The same artist from before began singing " _To the Ends of the Earth"_ as he rushed down the steps and out onto the street. The sun was shining, warming up the stagnant air outside as he began to walk towards the diner. He wondered if Cameron would be working with him tonight, or what songs he would have to perform while simultaneously waiting tables. He picked up his pace, staring straight ahead into the sea of betas that passed him on the street. He almost didn't notice that he was beginning to sweat his false scent away, revealing the sweet honey that was hidden underneath.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the diner a bit early, Oliver slipped to the bathroom to change into his uniform. He pulled it out of his bag, changing quickly before his shift started.   
"Hey Oli!" Cameron practically lept onto his back, toppling Oliver over onto the floor.   
"Wha- how did you get in here?!" The omega hissed, his friend grinning proudly.   
"Climbed over the stalls."  
Oliver rolled his eyes, pushing Cameron off of him with an annoyed huff. The beta was one of his closest friends, but sometimes there was an obvious boundary issue between them. The beta meant no harm but sometimes it was a bit annoying.  
"Why the hell do I put up with you, Cam?" The omega chuckled, sitting up on the bathroom floor. Cam thought for a second, smiling widely as he helped Oliver to his feet.  
"Because you love me." He chirped, wrapping his arm around the omega. Cam was one of the few who knew what Oliver really was, having met him before he began to disguise himself as something else. He could trust him like no other. Cameron was taller than the omega, skinny yet muscular, with Dark brown hair and chestnut eyes. There was a faint line of freckles across his nose, nearly blending into his olive skin tone.

"You're so damn lucky you didn't break my glasses." Oliver grumbled, taking them off his face to wipe the lenses with his shirt. Cameron giggled, pushing open the stall door and leading little Oli out.   
"You wouldn't do anything, shrimp." He teased. Oliver's sweet honey aroma wasn't masked like usual, but Cameron said nothing about it. Maybe Oliver wasn't paranoid anymore? Who knows.   
"Shut the hell up, I'll make you pay for them, **_again_**." The omega retorted rather sassily. Cam smiled, walking into the kitchen where the omega's scent wasn't as noticeable. The diner was already busy as hell and it was only two in the afternoon. The boys clocked in, grabbing their work aprons and name tags.  
"You know, for an omega you're pretty aggressive."  
Oliver's eyes narrowed, glancing around to see if anyone hear him.  
"I've told you not to say it so loud." He hissed, and Cam raised his hands in defense.   
"Hey man, I just thought-"   
"You two!"   
Oliver and his annoying beta friend looked up to see their boss waving her hands.   
"Don't just stand around! Big crowd tonight, I want top notch performances!"   
Their boss was a rarity like Oliver, a female alpha. Marla was quite the beauty, even though she was twice their age and already had a mate and a few kids. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail, red framed glasses slightly masking her blue eyes. She was a little curvier than most female alphas, but she carried herself with such strength and dominance that it was hard to picture her as anything else. The crowd of hungry customers were already enjoying a riveting duet of "Summer lovin'" from the Grease soundtrack, clapping along as the two sang on the small catwalk stage that sat in the middle of the restaurant. The atmosphere was loud and energetic, and Oliver found himself smiling at the sight as he left the kitchen to begin waiting tables.

Cam had the duty of showing customers to their seats, standing by the door as he shot Oliver a pouty look. The omega smirked, bouncing up to a table with his little notepad in hand. It was what looked like a couple on a date, the alpha in the middle of kissing his mate's fingers while she laughed and blushed. So cute.   
"Hey there lovebirds." Oli giggled, smiling brightly.   
"Would you like to order drinks now?" The alpha's nose twitched as he glanced away from his lovely mate, eyeing Oliver in a strange way. The omega swallowed, thinking that he'd somehow offended them by the look he was getting. But his mate cleared her throat and ordered for them, snapping the alpha out of his trance. He smiled as Oliver wrote down their drinks and scampered away, feeling strange after that encounter. He'd never had the deal with something like that before but maybe he just assumed that they were lovers and it threw the guy off. He couldn't think of any other reason. The omega brought them what they ordered, keeping his eyes off of the alpha as he jotted down the rest of their order. It was odd to say the least, but the guy seemed to be wary of him for some reason.

Jeez, was there something on his face? This guy was being a little creepy, it was strange.   
"Alright, I'll be right back with your food in just a moment." Oliver said with a soft grin, the woman nodding excitedly. It must have been her first time here.   
Oliver quickly got away from the table and rushed to the kitchen, sighing. Never has an alpha's gaze on him felt so... Invasive. But he was supposed to smell like a beta, right? Oliver shrugged it off, focusing instead on Cameron as he sang a little Michael Jackson to the crowd. Cam had such a nice voice, able to hit high notes easily. His own voice was very similar to Nathan Sharp's. Perhaps that's why he adored him so much.

So far the shift was going off without a hitch. That is until a group of about four alphas strolled into the restaurant. Cam's eyes widened, blushing at the sheer amount of dominant aura that these four males gave off. And being the good friend that he is, he seated them in Oliver's section, right next to stage where the boy would be performing any minute now. Oliver quickly finished up all the orders he needed, going to the back and pulling off his apron. Performing was always so damn exciting, making his heart pound in anticipation.   
"Don't mess up." The cook, a bear of a man with his beard in a hairnet, said to Oliver, gentle eyes twinkling. The omega giggled.   
"Thanks Ben, I'll keep that in mind." He said, blowing a playful kiss to the alpha as he bounded to where he was meant to be. The stage was just a small area between booths where the employees liked to sing. It was right in the center of the diner so even the customers on the second floor could see who was performing. The little omega raced up the stairs, gliding over to the monitor that let him pick which song he would want to sing for the audience. Being a PG-13 place left mostly broadway, and the cleaner mainstream songs that people already knew. Oliver tapped the screen with his finger, selecting "Africa" by Toto. It was within his vocal range and he could rock the shit out of it and leave the crowd hungry for more. It was too bad they had to alternate between performers otherwise no one would be eating in his section. The drum beat began to play as Oliver swayed his hips, lifting the mic up to his pouty lips as he made his way to the stage.

There was a soft grin on his face, honey hazel eyes twinkling. This was his passion, on stage and performing. It's why he took this job.   
The four alphas that Cam had seated earlier looked up to the stage, Oliver having caught their attention. He was obviously omega- scent sweet and gentle, frame curvy. And what alpha doesn't like a bit of eye candy?   
The first few lyrics slipped past Oliver's lips, nailing them as he slowly walked farther out onto the stage.  
The boy had what Cameron called "dancer's hips", which meant that Oliver could roll his hips like a belly-dancer. It's things such as this that earned him quite a nice sum in tips. His eyes drifted around the room as he sang the chorus, hips swaying to the upbeat song. But his golden eyes seemed to be drawn to the table beside him, more specifically to the tall glass of water with green eyes and jet black hair. He was part of the group that came in moments ago, chatting off and on with his friends while the boy sang. His scent wasn't at all like a normal alphas, which was usually an amalgamation of overly masculine and musky scents that just screamed manly. This one was a little sweeter, with hints of dark chocolate and mint under an espresso aroma. It was odd but weirdly fitting for his look. Oliver smiled as he belted out the lyrics, watching him out of the corner of his eye as his friends stole a few glances his way, obviously talking about the boy on stage.

The stranger was watching Oliver closely, a large expensive looking camera around his neck. He grabbed it, turning it on and making sure the flash was off before raising it and taking a picture of the employee. It was a gorgeous picture, Oliver's lips parted slightly and his eyes half lidded, singing into the microphone.   
Oliver sang the last note perfectly, the music stopping and applause erupting in the room.  
"Oh my God, Oliver have my babies!" Cam screamed out in an overly flamboyant tone, inciting a few giggles from the crowd. The omega rolled his eyes, chuckling at Cam's lack of a filter. Oliver was out of breath, chest rising and falling as he bowed and passed the mic off to the next person that was due to perform. The little omega jumped down from the stage, walking back to the kitchen to grab his work apron. There were still a few tables that needed his attention, one of which was the table with the yummy alpha he'd noticed before. He ran a hand through his thick fringe, brushing it back a bit and adjusting his glasses. The omega grabbed his notepad and rushed out. He went to the other tables first, wanting to save the one with the four alphas for last. He knew he'd be nervous with four alphas talking to him all at once.

"Abel, he was looking at you!"   
The alpha with black hair and pretty green eyes grinned and rolled his eyes as his best friend wolf whistled.   
"Damn, I'd love to have an omega look at me like that. Forever alone.." he sighed, flopping down onto Abel's broad shoulder with a pout.   
"Don't be dramatic Zach. He was looking at everybody." Abel pointed out, voice gentle and deep, like dark chocolate. Zach sighed louder, draping an arm over his forehead. His dyed blonde hair was up in a bun, dark eyes closed.   
"Oh, I'm so lonely, to whom shall cure me!?" He cried.   
"Learn grammar, dude." Abel smirked. The four alphas were having a guys night out, planning on just joking around, buying a few shots.   
Truth is, Zach had to drag Abel along.

The other two across the table were a little more straight forward, saying something along the lines of how they'd like to make him hit a few high notes in bed. Alex and James were twins, both tan with dark eyes and curly black hair. They were more Zach's friends than Abel's, but the alpha put up with their shit because let's face It, he didn't have very many people he could call a friend. Abel scowled at Alex's comment, ignoring it as that cute little omega approached the table.  
"Hey guys, welcome to the Stardust diner. What can i start you off with for tonight?" Oliver smiled, voice cracking as his eyes met Abel's for a second. Abel smiled, ordering some beers for the four of them while Zach elbowed the alpha just to draw attention to him.

Abel tried to ignore it, eyes darting down to the pretty omega's name tag. Oliver. What a cute name.   
"Um, do you boys want any appetizers?" Oliver asked almost bashfully. They were looking at him just like that other alpha was. He didn't understand it, he had to at last smell like a beta.   
"Hot wings." James said, and Alex smirked.   
"Hot omega bringing us hot wings. How fitting."  
Immedietely Oliver's face flared up, clutching the notepad to his chest.   
"U-um.."  
"C'mon guys, leave him alone." Abel scolded. The omega looked ready to faint.   
"Hey, you ok? Do you need some water?" Zach said, standing. He was genuinely concerned for the kid.   
"I can take you outside if you want so you can calm down. They really riled you up, hm?" He chuckled gently, taking Oliver's elbow to lead him outside into the cool air. The omega nodded, allowing the tall alpha to take him to the door.   
"C'mon guys, really?" Abel hissed once they left.   
"What- how was I supposed to know he'd react that way!" James said defensively.   
"All I did was call him hot!" Alex seemed to immediately side with his brother. Big surprise. Abel shouldn't have to explain why saying things like that could be deemed inappropriate to some. The poor kid seemed like he wasn't used to that type to treatment, which made what Alex said even more rage inducing. Abel stood up from the table, shaking his head and glaring at the twins.  
"When he comes back you two are going to apologize." The alpha growled, grabbing his jacket and walking out to find Zach and Oliver. The two were standing outside the diner, talking softly as the boy calmed down a bit. How the hell did they know he was an omega? He's taken all the necessary precautions he needed to avoid being seen as such, too paranoid of drawing unnecessary attention to himself. There had just been an amber alert for some kid from California that was taken by his babysitter. The kid was a male omega just like him, and God only knows what that guy is doing to him out there.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver looked up when he saw that man. The alpha gave a gentle smile.   
"Feeling ok? I'm sorry about them." He said, and the omega nodded.   
"Y-yeah, I'm ok. Just a little flustered." He smiled shyly. Zach grinned.   
"Ready to head back in munchkin? I don't want you getting in trouble." He said, and Oliver gasped like he just remembered he was working.   
"O-oh, I need to get back to work!" He said, starting to rush to the door. Abel and Zach exchanged a worried expression, hanging back a second so they could talk.  
"What was that about?" Abel asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black skinny jeans. Zach sighed, shrugging.  
"No one was supposed to know he's an omega. Said something about a bunch of recent kidnappings and he was trying to play it safe. There's a lot of sick fuckers out there, ya know?"  
Abel nodded, leaning against the building as he gazed up at the darkening sky. So that's why the looked so surprised. Makes sense.  
"Poor little guy. I hope the twins didn't ruin his night or anything. He seems like a sweetheart, totally your type." Zach winked, grinning at his friend slyly. 

Abel shoved him playfully.   
"Oh shut up." He huffed, but smiled. Abel really was such a gentle alpha, though his looks could tell you otherwise. His jaw was perfectly sharp, eyes piercing. He liked omegas like Oliver, basically. Small, cute, and just a sweetheart.   
"C'mon man, we should go back in to make sure the twins don't try something." Zach said, flicking Abel's forehead. The alpha scoffed but followed, hoping that those two could get their head out of their ass for the rest of the night. They walked back to their table, sliding into their seats quietly. Oliver was speaking to Marla about what had just happened, offering an excuse as to why he just bolted out of the diner like that. She seemed to understand, smiling softly as she left him to finish his work. He still needed to wait on their table, but the thought of facing the twins again seemed daunting. They were short staffed tonight which meant he couldn't switch sections with anyone else. He had to do it whether he wanted to or not. The omega sighed as he fixed his glasses, grabbing their beers on his way back over to the table. The boy said nothing as he sat them down, eyes fixed on the task at hand rather than the four sets of eyes that were staring at him.

"Thank you." Zach said politely, making Oliver smile a little. Zach reminded him of Cam- happy and a bit hyper, yet kind.   
"I'll be back in a moment with your appetizers." He said, heading to the kitchen before anyone could say anything. He just wanted to get this finished.   
"See, was it so hard to keep your mouths shut?" Abel asked as he raised his eyebrow. The twins shrugged.   
"Yeah, whatever."  
Alex took a sip of his beer, watching the girl who was singing a love song to the patrons.  
"Ya know, if you're into him you should ask for his number. God knows it's been a minute since you've been laid." Abel's jaw clenched, green eyes burning into the alpha's head as he resisted the urge to curse him out. Oliver hasn't done anything to warrant this type of shit, and it would be distasteful to ask him for his number after the crap they've pulled so far.   
"You're unbelievable." He muttered, Zach placing his hand on Abel's shoulder as the tension grew. Alex seemed baffled by his reaction, he didn't think he was saying anything out of turn. Abel's expression said otherwise.  
"Fuck, man. Can't you at least pretend to be an alpha for the night? You're such a soft hearted pussy anymore. No wonder your dad kicked you out."

That hit a soft spot. Abel stood with a loud snarl, pretty much silencing the restaurant.   
"I'm more of an alpha than you'll ever be, you fucktard!" He snapped, Zach quickly taking him by the arm and dragging him away.   
"At least I know how to treat an omega, you pathetic shits!" He was spewing insults, even as Zach yanked him outside.   
"Abel!" He yelled, trying to snap him out of it as a worker rushed outside.   
"I-is everything ok?" Cam asked.   
"I could call security if you need, s-sir..."   
Zach shook his head.   
"No it's ok, but thank you." He looked over at the employee, pausing when their eyes met. Not to sound cliche here but the alpha felt an odd spark when their eyes locked, which isn't normal considering that the man next to him was a beta. Cam's scent was a lemongrass and honeydew mix, making Zach's pupils dilate as he breathed it in. What the fuck was wrong with him? Alphas belong with omegas, not betas. Cam noticed his expression, instantly blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"A-are you sure everything is alright?" Cam shyly smiled, feeling his heart rate kick up. Zach couldn't help but smile back, letting Abel go once the alpha stopped squirming.  
"Yeah we're fine, just dealing with a few assholes."

Cam nodded a bit, his cheeks heating up for no particular reason. This alpha smelled so nice, like a mix of sawdust and rain. He had such an earthy feel to him. But Cameron was a beta, he couldn't like an alpha!  
"I... Like your man bun..." He said timidly, mentally face palming. Was that really the first thing he noticed?  
"I like your eyes..." Zach murmured. Abel watched the two rather awkwardly. The fuck was going on? Here he is having an existential crisis and Zach is too busy flirting with the host. The alpha cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow.  
"Zach?" He sounded confused, glancing between the two as whatever was happening unfolded. Zach shook himself out of his awkward trance, scratching at his full beard as he nervously chuckled.  
"Uhm, we'll just pay for our drinks and go. I don't want to disturb anyone else's night with my friends bullshit." Zach said, glancing back at Abel who just looked lost.

"M-my shift ends in like ten minutes!" Cam said quickly, accidentally grabbing Zach's muscular arm. The beta blushed, feeling it slowly.  
"I wouldn't mind hanging out with you... For a little while." Zach murmured, and Cam glanced away bashfully.   
"U-um..." Abel was at a loss, watching his best friend stare at this beta with such heart eyes.   
"Oh, right." Zach cleared his throat, Cam letting go of his arm.  
"Would you mind, man? I don't wanna ditch you or anything."   
Abel's eyes widened, quickly connecting the dots.  
"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Really, Zach?!"   
Cameron glanced away, sensing the obvious tension he was causing between the two. He wasn't the only one about to punch out for the night. Oliver was due to leave any minute now, and that sparked an idea that he hoped would calm things down a bit.  
"What if I bring my friend with us? That way no one has to split up and we all can hang out. I'll just grab Oliver and-"  
"Wait. The kid that was waiting on us?" Abel interrupted, not liking where this was going. He knew Zach would push this on him and he could already see the gleam in his chestnut eyes.  
"Yeah, he's such a little cutie isn't he?" Cam smiled, bouncing a bit on his toes from all the excitement.  
"I don't know, guys. He seems sweet but-"  
"Oh fuck off. You've been playing his white knight all evening. At least talk to him." Zach sighed.

Abel tensed a little. Was his best friend seriously going to force him into a double date? Hell, he knew next to nothing about Oliver! It would _**definitely**_ not work out. Besides, he didn't even get to have any of his beer.   
Abel pinched the bridge of his nose, growling quietly. He was about to say no when the little omega scampered out of the restaurant.   
"Ok Cameron, I'm ready to go home." He said. Cam had been driving Oliver home since he'd been working here.   
"Actually, I got you a date." Cam said matter of factly.   
"No- Cam, you know I don't do that! I-I have to worry about school and work..." The little omega groaned.   
"And I never agreed to this!" Abel growled quietly.  
Zach shook his head, wrapping his arm around Abel's shoulders.  
"Don't think of it as a date. We're just four people getting to know each other," Abel rolled his eyes. "Besides, do you really wanna spend the rest your your night with the twins?"  
Zach had a point. Abel would rather spend his evening alone than have to listen to Alex and James's horrid pick up lines. It's no wonder they were single. The two were a bunch of idiots when it came to mates. It's not a date. It's just four people getting to know each other. Oliver didn't seem as enthusiastic as Cam was about going off with two strange alphas he literally just met. What if they kidnapped them? There were so many negative scenarios that kept Oliver from doing things like this. And the worst part of it was that he hasn't been feeling like himself since this afternoon. He really should just head home and call it a night, but Cam was determined to pull little Oli out of his shell. So the chances of that actually happening were slim to none.

"C'mon, just for an hour? It's still early!" Cam persisted. The beta really wanted to be with Zach a little longer, it was obvious the two had a bit of a thing for each other but didn't want to abandon their friends.   
Oliver sighed and shook his head, attempting and failing to push Cam off him.  
"It would make me really happy!" Cam whined, hugging the short omega against him.   
"Besides, you owe me. I've been bringing you home for the past... What, month now?" Cameron smirked. He knew how Oliver was about wanting to repay people for the simplest of things. Oliver groaned, glancing up at Abel like he would say something to get them both out of this mess. They didn't know each other and this whole night could turn out to be a disaster. Oliver didn't even know Abel's name. But he did own Cam, so..  
"Fine. One hour and then you need to take me home, alright. I have class tomorrow and a shit ton of work to do." The boy grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. Cam squealed with joy, wrapping his friend up in a tight hug.  
"I knew you'd loosen up someday!" The beta giggled, rocking Oliver in his arms as the omega hesitantly returned the hug. Well, at least Abel was cute.

"Now, how about you?" Zach raised an eyebrow, looking at Abel.   
"You can't just let the omega down now, can you?"   
Abel groaned, rubbing his temples.   
"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it." He mumbled bitterly. Zach and Cam immediately grinned at each other.   
"Where are we going?" Oliver asked, fixing his sweater once the beta let him go.  
"I donno about you guys but I'm fuckin' starving. How about some street food and a little walk around central park? It's open until one and it's beautiful at night." Zach suggested, leaving out the thought about taking Cam home for the night. Yeah it was strange and unorthodox for an alpha to be this attracted to a beta but Cam was just so damn cute. He had to at least try. Who knows, maybe Oli and Abel would hit it off too? Cam nodded in excitement, looking to Oliver for approval as well. The omega could tell that Cam really needed this. And even if it was weird and awkward for him to spend time with people he didn't know, Oliver loved his friend and would do anything to see him smile like this.  
"Yeah, sounds good to me." Oli smiled softly, watching as Abel nodded in agreement as well. So it was settled. Oliver would be spending his evening with a cute alpha he didn't know, all because he loved his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting late, lights from the buildings making the stars invisible. They had picked up some nice smelling food from a street vendor and the four were currently entering Central Park.  
"I'm... a little afraid of the dark..." Cameron whispered, hugging Zach's arm. Oliver rolled his eyes. Cam wasn't afraid of the dark- he said that just for a reason to cling to Zach.   
"So.. having fun so far?" Abel asked the small omega, trying to make conversation. The omega shrugged, picking at his fries just to keep himself busy. Abel had been quiet for the most part, which only made the tension thicker between the two of them. Cam and Zach seemed to be in their own little world, flirting back and forth as they dropped little hints to each other. Oliver knew this night would end with someone getting fucked, and he was thankful that it wasn't him. The boy has had some trouble in the past with relationships, which is part of the reason he moved from the rural area of New York to the city. His ex was a bastard of a man, and due to his overly possessive nature Oliver had to file a restraining order against him. He was almost mated to him, and the thought of spending the rest of his life attached to that monster left a bad taste in his mouth.  
"Yeah, for the most part. Didn't ever think Cam would go for an alpha." Oliver chuckled dryly, feeling uncomfortable with the PDA already. Abel sighed, hoping that the night would just end already and he could go home. This omega clearly didn't want to be around him. He looked tired and pale, sweat beading on his forehead. His scent was slowly getting stronger as well, but Abel didn't dare say anything about it. He's never been around a male omega so he didn't know the first thing about heats or anything like that. Oliver just looked sick to him.

"Hey, I can get you home if you feel sick." Abel suggested, and Oliver sighed.   
"You think you can? I think I've got a small fever. And um... They should be left alone." He sighed again, seeing that the two love birds had already begun kissing in the middle of the trail.   
"I don't mind at all. I can borrow Zach's truck then just take it back once I drop you off." Abel said, and Oliver smiled up at him.   
"Thank you. You're not so bad." He said gently. The alpha chuckled, green eyes twinkling in the moonlight. Oliver seemed sweet. Maybe he was just feeling off due to a cold or something. Lord knows New York isn't exactly sanitary, so it wasn't farfetched to think that he was coming down with something. Abel walked ahead a bit, lightly tapping Zach on the shoulder to grab his attention. The alpha was tongue deep inside Cam's mouth, eyes closed with his hands on the beta's narrow hips. Things were moving fast already, but it didn't surprise Abel in the slightest. Zach was a bit of a slut.  
"Hey man, I'm gonna take Oliver home. He's not feeling well and I'm sure you'd rather be alone with him than bogged down by a third wheel." Abel said, smirking at Zach's bewildered expression. Cam pulled away, glancing back at Oli with a sympathetic smile.  
"You gonna be ok, Oli? I can go with you if you'd like."

Oliver shook his head.   
"No no, you two go have fun. It's probably just a cold." The omega insisted with a soft smile. Cam bit his lip before nodding.   
"... Alright. Just call me if you need anything." He smiled, taking Zach's big hand in his own.   
"Ok!" Oliver called, beginning to follow Abel back out of the park. He jogged to catch up with the alpha, sighing.   
"I need to lay down..." He murmured. Abel nodded, staying beside Oliver just incase something were to happen. The boy looked as if he were burning up, and even as their hands brushed up against the others he could tell that Oliver was hot to the touch. For the life of him he didn't know how to handle a situation like this. He just hoped he could get the boy back to his apartment before things became worse. The crowds along the sidewalks were more packed at this hour, so they were forced to be shoulder to shoulder as they walked. Oliver was just trying to get home, recognizing that telltale itch that crawled under his skin.   
**_Fuck, not now!.._**  
He knew something was off but couldn't put his finger on it. He'd been so stressed out with classes and work that he completely forgot about his heat.

Heats are periods when an omega's body is the most fertile, and they basically get extremely horny. The strong scent they produce during this time is meant to attract alphas to breed and impregnate them. It's when most accidental matings happen due to how much instincts take over.  
"Um... We n-need to move faster..." Oliver whispered. Abel nodded, grabbing Oli's hand as he pulled him through the crowd at a faster pace. He wasn't sure if the omega was going to pass out or throw up due to how shakey his voice was. The color had completely drained out of his face, looking quite ghostly as slick started to slowly leak out of his hole. This isn't the first time the boy has gone into heat alone. His first heat was around fifteen, and he was in so much pain that his mother had to keep him locked away in his room just to muffle the sounds of his wailing. Since then he's bought a few things that could help him through these times, but he's never allowed someone else to relieve his symptoms before.

Oliver's heats were always strong, lasting about a week. He had to keep himself locked in his apartment, trying to relieve the symptoms the best he could with a few toys.   
His pants were wet with his slick now, the natural lubricant that all omegas produced in heat. He was stumbling, hoping and praying that they could at least get to his home before the first real wave of heat hit him.   
Oliver's scent was rapidly getting stronger, catching the attention of Abel.  
The alpha's nose twitched, looking back at Oliver to see him dragging his legs as he tried to keep up. He looked awful, but he smelled delicious. Abel stopped for a moment, letting the omega catch up to him before he bent over to let Oli koala hug him. The boy weakly climbed onto his back, groaning as his pants started to dampen from the slick and sweat. This was so embarrassing. Abel didn't deserve to deal with this, yet he was literally carrying the boy on his back just to get him home faster. The truck was around the corner, parked on the street just a few feet away. Oliver's scent was quickly smothering the alpha in it's sweet honey aroma, arousing him in the worst way.

Oliver was in heat, and an alpha so close to him couldn't just ignore it.   
A growl bubbled it's way out of Abel's throat, causing Oliver to whimper in arousal. His hips bucked weakly, pressing himself to Abel's back.   
"A-alpha... Oh god, alpha please..." He begged, panting as his entire body grew hot. Abel had a hard time focusing on the task at hand, shakily unlocking the door to the truck and peeling Oliver off his back. This was bad. This was just asking for something terrible to happen. Oliver can't give consent while he's under the influence of his heat. It would be the same as Abel taking advantage of him while he's drunk, which would technically mean the alpha was raping him. Abel didn't want that, and he knew that if Oliver was in his right mind that he wouldn't want this either. They were strangers stuck in a precarious situation, nothing more than that. The boy fell into the passanger seat, whining softly as Abel closed the door and bolted around to the other side. The brief moment of clarity only further cemented the fact that this can't happen. Oliver didn't want Abel. It was just the heat talking. The alpha sucked in a deep breath before opening the door once again, immediately being assaulted by the thick stench of heat mixed with Oliver's sweet scent. It was too much, turning poor Abel's brain into mush. He had to hurry, because as soon as he climbed into the car the boy was sliding into his lap, pressing his nose into the crook of Abel's neck to breath in his mouth watering scent.

"Oliver, back in your seat." Abel said shakily, rolling down his window. He felt so hot, the scent getting to him.   
"Alpha... Please, please..." Oli mewled, rocking his hips desperately. Abel quickly shoved Oliver back into the passenger seat, starting the truck. His own pants were now wet with the omega's slick. And that's when the tears started. Oliver was becoming overwhelmed by the pain, sobbing into the sleeves of his sweater as the alpha shunned him. Heat-sober Oliver would be thanking Abel for pushing him away, being responsible when he could easily just fuck him and then leave his ass. It was sweet of him to do that, even if Oliver was bawling his eyes out.  
"P-please! It h-hurts so much!" The boy cried, pawing at Abel's black leather jacket. It was only a matter of time before the alpha's instinct would take over completely, so Abel tried his hardest to get to the apartment building as fast as he could without running into legal trouble. But then it hit him, Oliver never told him his address. And the omega was far too heat sick to even think cohearantly let alone tell someone where he lived, which left the alpha with two options. Either take Oliver home with him, or leave him at the diner. The second option sounded terrible and would probably end up in Oliver's disappearance if the wrong person came across him. He couldn't do that. And since Zach wasn't picking up his phone he was left with the latter.  
"Fuck." He grumbled, making the drive out to his apartment about fifteen minutes away from here.

Oliver was still begging so desperately, trying to get back onto Abel's lap. It really did hurt, his body screaming at him. There was an alpha right there, an alpha who could relieve him, and he needed it.   
"Touch me, touch me..." Oliver begged, being pushed back into his seat a second time. He squirmed and whimpered, more tears sliding down his cheeks.   
It took everything Abel had not to pounce over there and fuck the living daylights out of the small omega. His scent was overwhelming, his hands all over the alpha's body. He was struggling to keep it together, trying to do the right thing. But fuck this was hard. Oliver was his type as far as appearances go, and from what his instincts were telling him he was also worthy of being his mate. Certain scents are what draw mates together, so Oliver's honey aroma was stimulating parts of his brain he didn't even know where there. It was the same way with Oliver. His mind was screaming at him to mate Abel, to let the alpha breed him through his heat. But the boy was only nineteen and kids and mates weren't even on his agenda right now. Oliver was becoming inconsolable, lying down on the seat that connected the passenger side and the driver's side. His clothing was suffocating him, and Abel's presence was only making things worse. Within a few minutes the alpha pulled up to the apartment complex, parking the truck in a hurry as Oliver's slick started to pool onto the seat. The alpha wanted to taste him, he needed it. And it was nearly impossible for him to resist. They were in a darkened parking lot, alone and horny. They both knew what was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alpha.." Oliver hiccuped, hand shakily moving to squeeze Abel's crotch. He was so damn hard, the alpha's hips jerking at the contact. He needed to hold back just a little bit longer, he needed to get Oliver inside and he needed to get away.   
"Oh god, please..." Oliver whispered, trying to get up on Abel's lap once more. He was drooling, glasses crooked, and the alpha needed to close his eyes. One look at Oliver's gorgeous face and he'd be done for. He had condoms inside. Maybe he could help the omega without getting him pregnant, but they needed to get inside first. The alpha opened up the car door, slipping out before Oliver could pull him back in. The little omega whimpered, reaching out for him as Abel pulled him out, shutting the car door with his hip. Oliver was cradled in his arms, craning his neck to try and kiss him as Abel bolted up the stairs to the apartment. The elevator would just take too long and he only lived on the third floor. He just needed to get to a private area since Oliver was now licking at his pale neck.  
"Fuck. Just hang on, please." The alpha didn't want to do this. Sex with some poor kid he just met while under the influence of heat didn't sound like a good time to him. But he needed to help him somehow. Leaving Oliver like this would be cruel, and damn it his empathy was kicking in at the worst time imaginable.  The alpha kicked the door open, stepping inside as he closed it with his foot. The last thing he needed was someone to walk by and see something they shouldn't.

He rushed to his room, Oliver whimpering against his neck as he squirmed.   
"Shh..." Abel placed the omega on his bed, quickly opening his bedside drawer. He grabbed a condom hesitantly. He didn't want to do this, what if Oliver was mad at him afterwards? Oh god, what if the kid was a virgin?   
"A-alpha!" Oliver was nearly sobbing, reaching out for Abel. He was in so much pain.   
"Shh, it's alright, I'm right here." Abel whispered shakily, pushing down his pants and boxers, sliding the condom onto his thick length. He hesitated, staring down at this beautiful boy on his bed. His gut was churning with anxiety, mind racing with a thousand different thoughts. This was wrong, he shouldn't be doing this. The alpha shakily reached up to the buttons on his white shirt, slowly undoing them one by one as he waited for his conscious to kick his ass. The room was spinning, his pulse racing. He felt like he couldn't breathe, suffocated by Oliver's cries and pleads for help. Everything was in slow motion, the sounds muffled by the drumming of his heart and the quickening of his breath.

**_Don't_ ** **_do this.._ **

_**Be strong..** _

He heard himself say, eyes closing tightly. He wasn't going to give in. He was just going to get the hell out of here and try to collect himself. But that was before Oliver pulled off his clothes and tugged Abel down on top of him, wrapping his legs around the alpha's waist.  
**_Don't_** ** _give in.._**

**_Don't_ ** _**give in..** _

_**Don't-** _

**_Oh, shit._ **

Oliver's lips collided with his, filling his mouth with the sweet honey and caramel flavor of his tongue.   
Abel completely lost it. His instincts consumed him, growling lowly as he got ready to enter the omega. Oliver nodded quickly, hips bucking.   
"M-mphh, help me alpha..." He begged, and Abel could feel his tip press against the boy's wet pucker. He got ready to enter, dick throbbing in anticipation.   
And then there was a knock on the door.   
Abel quickly snapped out of his lusty trance, scrambling off the bed and dashing out of the room. He could hear Oliver starting to cry again, begging him not to go. But he had to. He didn't want this, and heat-sober Oliver wouldn't want this.   
Abel pulled off the condom, tugging on some pants as he shut his bedroom door. The knock was most likely a salesman. He didn't care who it was but whomever they were just stopped him from doing something he would regret. He almost wanted to kiss them he was so thankful. The alpha fixed his shirt, peering out of the peephole to see who it was. It wasn't a salesman that's for sure. His elderly neighbor was standing outside his door, cloudy brown eyes heavy with concern. Abel opened the door, fixing his hair as he caught his breath.  
"Evening, Mrs. Harper. What can I do for you?" The alpha asked kindly, cringing at how loud Oliver was being in the bedroom. It's a miracle no one has called the cops on him for that. Mrs.Harper pursed her lips, dark skin blushing from the lewd sounds coming from the bedroom.  
"Well, it's none of my business but I was worried about that young man I saw you with outside. Is everything alright, Abel?"   
Of course she saw them together. Nothing gets past this woman. Nothing.  
"He's fine. He's..in heat." Abel muttered, hoping that would be enough to slate her curiosity. Her eyes widened, peering into the apartment like she was looking for something.  
"Oh, I see. The poor dear. You know, back when I was younger we used oil to soothe the symptoms. A bit of evening-primrose oil would do the trick."   
"Evening-Primrose oil? Where would I even find that?" Abel was silently celebrating inside his head, hoping she might know where some of that was. Maybe it really would help the boy and he wouldn't have to fuck the heat out of him. The elderly woman smiled, waving him out into the hallway.  
"I have some in my medicine cabinet. It's good for a bunch of things, not just heats." She said with a smile.

"Do you mind if I borrowed some? I'd really appreciate it, he's suffering and I can't do anything. We barely know each other." Abel said, and the woman chuckled.   
"Of course." She waved him off, walking to her apartment and opening the door. Her large cat padded up to greet her.   
"I could give it to him if you'd like. It looked like you were having some trouble." She said, walking down to the bathroom. Her apartment smelled flowery from her natural scent of daisies. It was comforting.   
"Yes please. You're a lifesaver." Abel said, leaning down to pet the fluffy cat that was rubbing against him.  
"Moka just loves you." She grinned, listening to the cat purr against his leg. She opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out a bottle of what looked like fish oil supplements.  
"I'll give him the first one for you, since I'm way too old for that shit to effect me anymore. But you'll have to give him the second dose. One in the morning and one at night. You can also give him some camomile tea to help him relax." She said, handing him the bottle. Abel smiled and nodded, rejoicing in this woman's wisdom. It's a good thing he had a box of sleepy time tea in his cabinet, one of his guilty pleasures actually.

She had a couple of the pills in her hand, leading Abel back out into the hall and to his apartment.   
"From what I saw it was pretty bad, so you stay out here until I call you back." She said, and Abel nodded. Mrs. Harper opened the door, Abel immediately whimpering at the strong honey scent that wafted out.   
"Stay." The woman ordered sternly, walking inside and shutting the door behind her. Abel stayed out in the hallway, playing nervously with the pill bottle as he listened to them talk. Well, it was mostly her trying to convince Oliver that he should take this drug from a strange elderly woman he'd never met before. Mrs.Harper didn't look like anyone he should be afraid of, but Oliver was still apprehensive about it. She eventually talked him into it, exiting the apartment a few minutes later to grab Abel.  
"That boy is so stubborn. Good luck with that one, Abey." She chuckled, patting his shoulder.  
"And this is supposed to ease his symptoms?"  
She nodded, cloudy eyes smiling back at him.  
"Not fully. He'll still need to relieve himself the old fashioned way but this should ease the pain a bit so he's not up your ass all the time. I suggest you make him some tea and put him to bed. Heats take a lot out of you."  
Abel nodded gratefully, hugging the woman.   
"Thank you so much." He sighed, walking back into his apartment. The entire place was saturated in the smell of heat, Abel knowing he'd have to jerk off a few times to resist the temptation.   
He heard the shower running and assumed Oliver was washing himself. The alpha took a deep breath as he closed the door. He could keep his hands to himself. At least he hoped he could.


	6. Chapter 6

Zach and Cam were still at the park, sitting on one of the benches while they lazily kissed. The world was long forgotten, the only thing in existence being the other person attached to the pair of lips they were kissing. They both knew where this was heading, yet it didn't seem to faze either one. Betas usually went for an omega or another beta, but relationships between an alpha and a beta were still taboo. It wasn't accepted and in some cases it was banned. Betas weren't made to take an alpha's knot, and their temperment was far too assertive to be compatible. Nature and society were against it, but none of that mattered right now.

Cameron carefully slung his leg over Zach's lap, climbing onto it as he pressed closer to the alpha. It was definitely getting a bit heated, Cam slipping his tongue into Zach's mouth as his body gently rocked.   
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Zach mumbled, pulling away slightly. Cam nodded. He bit his lip, pressing their bodies together.  
"I um... I've never felt this way about anyone before..." He giggled timidly. The beta bit his lip, hoping Zach could return his feelings. Truthfully, the alpha was a tiny bit conflicted about Cameron, but that wouldn't stop him from taking the beta to bed. They couldn't fuck out here in the park, and Cam seemed the the loud and impatient type so Zach would have to take this somewhere else and fast. They were already attracting attention from joggers and random people that passed by. Zach cupped the beta's cheek, nuzzling his nose softly.  
"This is new for me too. I'm not sure what to make of it, but I like the way it feels." He confessed, already baring his heart and soul to this stranger. Sex was something he was confident and familiar with, but romance was a different story. Zach was a "here today, gone tomorrow" type of lover when it really came down to it. But he didn't wasn't to leave Cam in the morning. He wanted to be there to see his eyes open, to feel his soft skin against his own. He wanted this. But did Cam?

The beta smiled bashfully, cupping Zach's cheeks, feeling his full beard.   
"Are you gonna take me to bed already?" He whispered, blushing a little. Cameron didn't have sex often, in fact he's never really done much with men before. The farthest he's gone with a boyfriend was a couple hand jobs. So he was a virgin when it came to anything else.   
"Are you positive? Is it too soon?" Zach murmured, resting his forehead against Cam's. The beta nodded, wrapping his arms around Zach's neck.   
"Yeah. I... want it.. with you." He smiled.   
"W-was that too cheesy?" Cam giggled. The alpha smirked, finding Cam to be absolutely adorable. He'd have a hard time saying no to that, not that he ever would though. He wanted Cam in the worst way.  
"No, baby. It was cute, just like you." Zach chuckled, tracing the beta's bottom lip with his thumb.  
"Would you like to head home now?" He asked and Cam nodded, climbing off of Zach's lap a little reluctantly. The alpha stood up from the bench, taking Cam's hand in his as they started walking towards the street to hail a cab. Zach's place wasn't that far from here but he didn't want to waist any time on walking when he could be balls deep in this beautiful beta.

Zach intertwined their fingers, stopping at the street to hail a cab. Once they got in and Zach shut the door, Cam's lips were at the alpha's neck, kissing gently.   
Zach bit his lip, giving his address as one hand gently tangled in Cam's chestnut hair.   
"Baby, wait till we get home." He whispered as Cam's hand slid up his thigh.   
"I'm just getting you started." Cam giggled. The boy had a slight accent to his voice, sounding a little british to the alpha. But it was so watered down over the years that it only came out when he said certain words. Needless to say, it was an immediate turn on for Zach.  
"I'm already there, gorgeous." He murmered, eyes meeting Cam's in the darkened space between them. The beta was gripping his thigh, slowly moving up to the bulge in his pants. Zach was, for lack of a better term, hung like a horse. The alpha was easily over eight inches as well as thick. So when Cam felt it pulse against his hand he flinched. He wasn't expecting him to be that big.

Cam bit his lip.   
"You're... B-big..." He giggled nervously.   
"We don't have to go too far if you're not ready." Zach soothed. Cam shook his head. He was determined to do this, he's heard a couple omega friends boasting about how big their mate's dicks were. So the bigger the better, right? He'd assumed it would feel good.   
"Ok, but if you want to stop, just say something." Zach smiled softly.  
"What a gentleman." Cam smiled, batting his eyes a bit. It was obvious that he was swooning over Zach. The alpha seemed too good to be true. He was handsome and sweet, funny and strong. He could only imagine how great he'd be in the sack. But he wouldn't have to imagine for very much longer, since the cab had just pulled up to the curb outside the building. Like everyone here, Zach lived in an apartment. No surprise there, most New Yorkers lived the exact same way. Zach payed the driver and stepped out on the curb, extending his hand for Cam to take as he exited the cab.

Cam took it, getting out and biting his lip.   
"Take me in." He murmured, and the alpha smiled as he led Cam into the building. He scooped the beta up, holding him bridal style as he raced up the stairs. Cameron squeaked as he held on. His heart was pounding, knowing what was about to happen.   
Zach unlocked his apartment door, stepping inside and shutting it with his foot as he leaned down to kiss Cam deeply. The beta groaned against his lips, getting a little impatient as his hands started to roam again. They were in his hair, tracing the gauges in Zach's ears. The alpha could tell the boy was about to lose it, squirming in his arms as he walked into the bedroom and layed him down against the mattress. Zach's room a mix of soft oak and neutral shades of brown. It sort of reminded Cam of a log cabin in a way. The alpha removed his boots, tugging off Cam's converse as well before climbing onto the bed and hovering over him. Soft kisses were shared, the two starting off slowly before things began to heat up. The alpha pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his chiseled frame as he sat back to pull the fabric away from Cam's torso.

Cam raised his arms to help, watching as Zach tossed his shirt.   
"You're so gorgeous..." The beta breathed out, hands all over Zach's torso, feeling the hair on his chest. Everything about the alpha screamed **_manly_**. His muscles shifted under his skin as he leaned down to kiss Cam deeply.   
"Mphh..." Cam wrapped his arms around Zach, lightly running his nails down the alpha's back. Zach growled, sending a shiver of arousal down Cam's spine. The beta was painfully hard, grinding his clothed erection against Zach's.  
"Fuck, baby. Such a good boy." The alpha purred, reaching down to pop the button on Cameron's jeans. He tugged them down, taking the beta's boxers with them as he tossed them to the floor. Cam was completely exposed to him now, the alpha licking his lips as he took in every inch of the boy's olive skin.  
He really was gorgeous, his skin looking so smooth. Zach just wanted to taste it.   
He leaned down, dragging his tongue from Cam's belly button up to his chest.   
"Mm... Don't tease me..." Cam begged, squirming a bit. He was definitely the impatient type, wanting something on his cock immediately. Zach chuckled, grabbing Cam's hips to roll him over. Zach raised his hips off the bed, spreading his legs as he knelt down behind him. Cam had the most perfect ass he'd ever seen, so perky and round. He couldn't help but sink his teeth into one of his cheeks, gently biting at his skin while his hands roamed the beta's back. Cameron yelped, whining as he glanced over his shoulder at this perfect male specimen. The alpha grinned, winking at him as his hand snaked down to tug at Cam's cock. The beta let out a soft moan, quickly turning into a startled cry as Zach pulled his dick back to suck on. The alpha wrapped his lips around the head, slowly jerking Cameron off as his tongue swirled around the tip.

Cam shuddered, resting his forehead against the pillow. He never thought he'd be the loud type in bed, usually managing to keep from moaning. But Zach so easily turned him into a mess.   
Zach moved up to lick at Cam's balls, groaning at the sound of pleasure he received.   
"Oh my God..." Cam's back arched, nails digging into the pillow. Zach chuckled as he kissed down both of Cameron's soft thighs, his beard gently tickling the sensitive skin.   
"You're so responsive to my touch, beautiful." He whispered, sitting up and squeezing Cam's perfect ass just to feel how squishy it was. The beta groaned, pressing it closer to Zach's big hands.   
"S-so?" He whispered, and Zach gently slapped his right cheek.   
"It turns me on so much." The alpha growled. Cam blushed, wiggling his ass against Zach's touch. He's never been this turned on before, the anticipation killing him the longer it dragged on. He just wanted Zach to impale him on his cock already, but the alpha still had his damn pants on.  
"Please hurry, it's starting to hurt." The beta whined, his hardened dick leaking all over the sheets as his tip turned a deep shade of red. Zach tsked, leaving Cameron's side for a moment to pull open the drawer on the nightstand. The alpha grabbed a condom and some lube, returning to his position on the bed a few seconds later.

Cam glanced back at him, wiggling his hips enticingly. His skin was flushed and hot, the room thick with the scent of arousal.   
"Patience." Zach chuckled, unbuckling his belt and pulling it off, tossing it to the floor with a thud. The beta watched eagerly, wanting to see just how big Zach really was. The alpha made quick work of his pants and boxers, completely exposed to the cool air and Cam.   
"Oh holy shit..." Cameron mumbled. Would that whole thing fit inside of him? He didn't think he could do it, he's never had anything up there before and starting out with this was a little much.   
"It doesn't have to go in if you don't want. We can get off another way." Zach said, rubbing Cam's back. The beta bit his lip.   
"N-no, um, let's try it." He said, rolling around onto his back.   
"I'll say something if I can't take anymore." He smiled shyly, determined to please this alpha. He spread his legs, exposing his hole to Zach with a little blush.   
"Mm... Baby, can I just..." Zach leaned down, pulling Cam closer by his hips and kissing around his entrance. Cam gasped, eyes widening. He's never been rimmed before, and he assumed that's what Zach was about to do.   
The alpha groaned, pressing his tongue to the pucker. It looked so tight and pink, he couldn't help himself.

A breathy moan spilled past his lips, jaw going slack as the oddly pleasurable sensation left him speechless. It was the weirdest feeling, having something so warm and wet pressed against a surface that normally didn't get this type of attention. He wouldn't mind if it happened again.  
The alpha licked around his rim, coating a few of his fingers in lubricant while Cam was otherwise distracted with pleasure. He could tell the beta was nervous, but he'd do whatever he could to ease his mind. Zach's length was pretty intimidating, and it wouldn't be the first time someone had backed out of sex because of it. He just hoped that Cam wasn't a virgin. It would be pretty shitty to lose it to some horny alpha that he may or may not see again after tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Cam gasped quietly when a cold finger was pressed against his entrance, biting his lip as Zach carefully slipped it inside. The lube warmed up quickly inside Cam, making it more comfortable as the alpha moved his finger slowly.   
"That feels a little weird." Cam giggled softly, relaxing the best he could. Zach immediately stopped, peeking up at the beta.   
"Have you ever had anything up here?" He asked, and Cameron shook his head timidly.  
"I.. hope you don't mind..." He murmured. Zach let out a breath. He had to jinx it, didn't he?   
The alpha sat up, pulling his finger out. Cam whined softly.   
"Is something wrong?" He asked, heart sinking. Zach lifted Cam up onto his lap, cupping his cheek as he stared into his dark eyes.   
"I want you to make sure that you're one hundred percent positive you want this." He said sternly. Cam blushed.   
"I already told you... I really do." He murmured, glancing away.   
"But... Promise me you won't just leave afterwards. If that's what you plan on doing." The beta said, as if reading Zach's mind. He really liked this alpha, and he'd be crushed if Zach wasn't there beside him in the morning.   
But leaving was something that Zach was so used to. He was a one night stand kind of guy, not really looking for a mate. But the way Cam was looking at him... He couldn't say no.   
"I promise. I'll stay right here." He said. Cameron smiled, grabbing Zach's hand and moving it back down to his ass.   
"So take me."

Zach hesitated for a moment. Could he really do this? This was someone's virginity, not something to take lightly. But Cam has given him consent multiple times, so it should be fine, right? At least that's what Zach told himself.  
"Alright, just tell me if I'm doing anything you're not comfortable with. I don't wanna hurt you, babe."  
Cam nodded, leaning forward to peck Zach's soft lips.  
"I'll be fine. Just go slow, ok?" The beta smiled softly, crawling back on the bed so Zach could prep him the right way. The beta's nerves had calmed a small bit, but he was still wary about being able to take that monster Zach had hanging between his legs. God damn, what was he feeding that thing anyways?  
The alpha lubed up his fingers again, placing his other hand on the small of Cam's back as he inserted a finger into his ass once again. It felt odd, but it wasn't painful. Cam let his head hang low, just focusing on breathing and relaxing as Zach worked him open. He'd have to go up to four fingers to be able to get Cam to a point where it wouldn't hurt as much when he actually got to the good part.

Zach carefully added another finger, feeling Cam's tight walls flutter around them. The beta took deep breaths, ignoring the dull sting.   
"Good?" Zach murmured, and Cam nodded.   
"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled, loving how the alpha talked to him and made sure he was alright. Zach moved his fingers in and out before he began scissoring them, trying to stretch Cam enough for three of his digits.   
"It...kinda feels good..." Cam murmured, and Zach chuckled. He curled his fingers, searching around for the one spot Cameron would love.   
"Oh!" The beta gasped, jolting slightly at the sudden pleasure that shot up his spine.   
"Wh-what did you do?" He whimpered, moaning quietly as Zach massaged that spot with his fingers.   
"That's your prostate, sweetheart."

"Mm. Feels good." Cam shakily breathed, rocking his hips a little. Zach rubbed circles in his lower back, soothing him as he pressed a third finger inside. The sting soon turned into a burning sensation, but even that gave way to pleasure after a moment or two.  Cam was panting, rolling his hips while Zach pumped his fingers. Every so often the alpha would check in with him, making sure he's still ok and that this isn't too much for him to take. Cam never once complained, talking everything Zach gave him like a champ.  
"Alright, fourth and final finger, babydoll." Zach murmered and Cam nodded, unable to really speak. The alpha squeezed a bit more lubricant onto his fingers, making sure they were nice and slick before pushing in the final finger.

"Ngh..." Cam tensed slightly at the stretch, but forced himself to relax as Zach pushed all four fingers in down to the knuckle. It definitely hurt a bit, but he could do it.   
"That's it, is this ok?" Zach murmured, leaning down to kiss Cam's lower back. The beta nodded.   
"M-mhm," he looked back at the alpha, panting softly.   
"Please hurry. Want it." He mewled, Zach's fingers moving slowly.   
"Hang on, I need to loosen you up just a little more." He said, Cam whining impatiently. Soon the burn was gone, replaced with sparks of pleasure as the beta grew used to it. Zach was thrusting slowly, drinking up his lover's gorgeous sounds. He could hear the slight accent on a few of his moans, making the alpha smile with delight. Soon Cam was the one doing all the work, reaching back to hold Zach's wrist still as he fucked himself on the alpha's fingers. His moans were getting louder, body trembling as he worked himself closer to an orgasm he didn't know was about to happen. But Zach could tell he was getting close, feeling his warm walls contract around his digits.  
"Stop, baby. You'll miss out on the fun part." The alpha chuckled, pulled out his fingers and smiling at Cam's desperate whine.  
"W-why'd you stop?"

Zach gently rolled Cam over onto his back, leaning down to kiss the gorgeous beta as he grabbed the condom.   
"Because, I'm not even inside you yet. Don't want you finishing too soon." Zach smiled, and Cam just whined as he spread his legs.   
"But it felt so good..." He whispered, kissing at Zach's cheeks. The alpha chuckled and sat up to tear the wrapper, rolling the rubber onto his twitching length. He was painfully hard, impatient to be buried inside the gorgeous boy.   
"This is going to hurt." He said gently, grabbing his lube and squirting a good amount onto Cam's prepped hole. The beta groaned, wiggling.   
"I don't care." He pouted, and Zach sighed as he spread some of the slick substance onto his cock.   
"You will in a minute. Just tell me if you want me to stop."  
At this point the beta just wanted to get it over with already. Zach's dick couldn't be worse than four fingers, right? Cam was about to find out. Zach hovered over him, one arm supporting his weight while the other help guild his cock to the beta's wet hole.  
"Deep breath." Zach said, kissing Cameron sweetly before pressing his tip past the tight ring of muscle. Cam choked out a whine, arms wrapping around Zach's neck tightly. His fingers tangled into the alpha's hair, pulling out his hair tie and watching as the dyed strands fell into his handsome face. Zach wasn't lying, this felt like his body was splitting in half. The pain was deep and intense, burning and throbbing as the alpha slowly worked his length inside his ass. Zach went slowly and gently, rocking his hips as Cam's body opened up to take him inch my inch. All together the alpha was sporting about eight and a half inches of thick cock, and Cam took all of it in the span of a few minutes. Their hips were pressed together, Zach's hand stroking the beta's cock, which had softened quite a bit from the pain.  
"Good boy, Cam. You're doing so good." Zach praised, kissing his lips gently as he waited for him to adjust. Cameron was breathing through his nose, head swimming at the feeling of fullness Zach gave him. He was sure that his belly was distended from it, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes right now. He was just waiting for the pain to dissipate a bit so Zach could move. Cam wiggled his hips, grunting as the pain dulled and gave way to a strangely pleasurable feeling.  
"M-move, alpha." He hissed, eyes opening to see Zach's face.

Zach moved so he was propped up on his elbows either side of Cam, making it so they were a little closer. The beta was so tight it almost hurt.   
"Put your legs around me." He whispered, and Cam took a deep breath. He shakily moved so his legs wrapped tightly around Zach's waist, ankles hooking together. It hurt a little to move, staring up at Zach as he took deep breaths. His hands moved up, pushing the alpha's long strands of hair behind his ears.   
"Good, you're doing so well." Zach smiled, making Cam smile back bashfully. The alpha pulled out almost halfway, being incredibly slow as he listened to Cam's breath hitch.   
"Shh..." He took Cam's hands in his own, intertwining their fingers as he pinned them down to either side of the beta's head. Zach gently slid his cock back inside, hips touching Cam's for a moment before he pulled back out again. The alpha started up a slow and gentle pace, kissing Cam in between thrusts to make it a little more intimate. Cameron was panting against Zach's lips, needy moans filling the room as their bodies melted together. The pain was hardly even noticeable now, only the sharp bolts of pleasure remained.  
"F-faster. Please go faster." Cam begged, whimpering from just how overwhelming this experience was. His mind was cloudy, heart racing a thousand beats per second. The alpha's scent was filling his nose, stirring up an odd need inside his chest. He wanted to bite him.   
Fuck, he needed it. But he resisted the urge for now, focusing on nipping at Zach's gauged earlobes as the alpha complied and moved his hips faster. Zach was thrusting at a fast pace by now, hand still stroking the beta's cock as he fucked him into the bed.  
"A-ah alpha! Fuck!" Cam arched his back, yelping from one thrust in particular that knicked his prostate.

"There?" Zach panted, Cam nodding rapidly.   
"Just a little to the- shit!" Cameron threw his head back as Zach's big cock managed to hit his prostate head on. The alpha began thrusting into that spot, harder and harder, Cam's smaller body rocking harshly below him. The beta's vision was going fuzzy, moaning out as he clawed at Zach's tough skin.   
"O-oh fuck, you feel so good baby..." The alpha groaned, eyes fluttering as their hips slapped together and the headboard rhythmically hit the wall. Cam could barely breathe as his prostate was beat, punching the air out of his lungs as he gasped for breath. His arms wrapped so tightly around Zach, his body lifting off the bed as he clung to the alpha. Zach placed a hand on Cam's lower back while the other held him up.  
"O-oh my G-od, Zach." The beta choked out, nails digging into the alpha's strong back. Zach's scent was so intoxicating, filling him with an unknown need the closer he came to climax. The thick smell of sex mixed with sweat, their scents combining into a suffocating aroma that just screamed sinful. But Cam wasn't the only one fighting back a strange urge. Zach was forcing his lips closed, pressing them together in a hard line as the need to mark Cameron grew.   
The alpha's face was buried in Cam's neck, holding back as he slammed himself into the beta as fast and as hard as he could. Cam was barely hanging on, a dull fire growling inside his belly. Before he could register what it was, the beta was releasing heavily onto their skin.  
Cam could hardly moan properly, far too focused on Zach's tongue against his neck.

He tilted his head, panting desperately.  
"Please..." He choked out, the deep growl that Zach produced making Cam's cock spurt once more as he moaned. The alpha was so close, his dick throbbing heavily as he drilled Cameron's insides. He's never wanted to mark somebody so badly, claim them as his mate. He was about to bite down and create a bond that would seal them together for life, but Cam beat him to it. The beta bit harshly onto Zach's shoulder, making the alpha's back arch as he came heavily into the condom. The bite was unexpected but Zach still reciprocated like he intended to. The alpha grabbed a handful of Cam's thick hair, pulling his head back as the alpha sank his teeth into his neck. A deep growl ripped from his throat as the first strings of their bond formed. His mind was far too clouded in lust and euphoria to really grasp what they'd just done. Zach was now mated for life with someone he really didn't know, and he wasn't even sure if this was going to be just a one time thing or not. Instinct took over at the wrong time, forcing his hand and bonding him to a beta. That was gonna be a hard one to explain to Abel later. It's not like he could just play it off as something innocent. Zach has dodged a few bullets like this before, but he's never met someone that made him feel this strongly before. It scared him. The alpha lazily lapped at Cam's bloodied neck, falling back onto the bed as the two of them purred. But that little moment of peace and happiness only lasted a short time, because soon afterward the alpha snapped out of his post-sex haze to a frightening realization. He's now mated to Cameron for life.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Alpha..." Oliver breathed, salivating a little.   
"Hey, don't move so much." Abel murmured.   
"Sorry, it jus' feels good..."   
"You're so strange, Oliver. I'm only combing your hair."   
It was a bit later into the night, Oliver still in heat, but definitely not as strong as before. After the whole fiasco Abel had gone out to buy slick pads and scent blockers so he wouldn't go completely insane. Though Oli still felt the effects of his heat, he gained his common sense back and was extremely grateful that Abel did the right thing.   
Abel had offered to help Oliver comb his hair as the alpha liked doing this with his sisters when he was younger. But Oliver seemed to be way too into it.   
"Mm..." Oliver wiggled a bit more, purring loudly. His scalp must be quite sensitive if his response was this strong.   
"Honestly, are you sure you're not just being overdramatic?" Abel chuckled. Oli was quite cute and so incredibly short. He was just small in general. So squishable.   
"I'm nooot... Nobody ever plays with my hair." Oliver pouted. The two seemed to have a sort of special bond, though they've known each other for not even twenty four hours. Oliver trusted the alpha. Anyone that would go to the lengths he has to protect Oliver's innocence was trustworthy in his eyes. The pills had dulled the pain quite a bit and the tea helped him relax as well, just like Mrs.Harper said it would. Abel owes that woman more than she knows.  
Oliver was leaning against Abel's chest, breathing heavily as the alpha cared for him. His eyes were half lidded, body dressed in one of Abel's shirts and a pair of old pajama pants he couldn't fit anymore. Oliver was so small, practically swimming in the borrowed set of clothes. It really wasn't Abel's job to care for Oliver, but the heat-sick omega was practically thrown at him so he felt responsible for him in a way. He didn't think the omega could care for himself like this, half out of it and ready to pass out from exhaustion. Abel bit his lip, a strange proposition rolling around inside his head.  
"Oli? Would you want to stay here until you're feeling better? With me, I mean."

Oliver hummed.   
"That would be nice, alpha." He cooed, turning around to hug Abel tightly, burying his nose in the alpha's chest.   
"And you smell good, too." He purred out. Abel sighed, gently peeling Oliver off him. He didn't mind a clingy omega, but he did have to go out to work.   
Abel was a self employed photographer, selling photos he's taken for a decent price. He ran a blog as well where people could request photos and such. It was a nice way to make a living. Even Abel's apartment was decorated in photos he'd taken of the city and random people that aesthetically pleased him. Oliver hasn't really commented on any of them, far too tired to even think straight at the moment. The omega's purring became louder, vibrating Abel's chest as the boy in front of him went limp.  
"Oli?" The alpha called out, only being met with soft snores and purrs from this beautiful boy. Abel smiled, moving them so that Oliver was lying down on the bed. Abel planned to just sleep on the couch in the living room, reserving his queen sized bed for Oliver to have. The alpha pulled the blankets over him, gazing down at his sleeping form for a moment. He just looked so sweet like this. If it wasn't deemed creepy Abel would consider this a photo worthy image, but he'd save that for a later time. Abel turned around, starting to walk away from the bed when a small hand grabbed his wrist. He glanced down, green eyes meeting honey hazel.  
"Stay. Please, alpha." Oliver softly said, eyes wide and glassy. Holy shit this kid was cute. Abel felt his heart flutter, weighing his options. Would this be ok?

Oliver would need another pill in the morning, but Abel was sure he could wake up before the omega.   
"You need to promise not to do anything." Abel said sternly, and Oliver nodded.   
"Promise, alpha." He yawned.   
"Jus' wanna cuddle." He smiled, leaning up to nuzzle Abel's arm with a purr. Most of this affection was coming from his heat, but Abel couldn't resist crawling into bed next to the omega.  
"Mm, g'night." Oliver wrapped himself around Abel like a koala, keeping a death grip on him. The alpha huffed quietly, reaching over to the bedside table to set an alarm for six. He could wake Oli up then to give him his pills. Abel stared at the ceiling, listening to Oliver's quiet purrs. If someone were to tell him that he'd be cuddling some kid he just met he would have laughed it off. Abel wasn't very open with affection like that, reserving it only for those he truly loved. Oliver just had this way about him. It might be the heat or it could be something deeper that he just doesn't understand at the moment but he feels **_something_** for this boy. They both felt that same spark tonight, and if it wasn't for Mrs.Harper they could very well be mated right now. That was a scary thought for Abel, Oliver as well. One night of passion could bond them together for life. It was just that easy.  
Abel didn't think he'd be able to fall asleep with a stranger clinging to him like this, but he was mistaken. Oliver's warmth and gentle purrs felt oddly comfortable to him, relaxing his body until the darkness dragged him under as well.

It was around four in the morning when he awoke with a start, a pained whimper snapping him back to consciousness. He was half expecting to see Oliver doing something he said he wouldn't, but he was met with a much different sight.  
The omega had moved to the other side of the bed, curled up in a ball. His pants were around his ankles, eyes shut tightly, fingers working at his hole. He was two fingers deep inside himself, covering his mouth with his hand as he whimpered.   
Abel quickly sat up, startling Oliver. The omega yelped, eyes going wide.   
"I-im sorry alpha, it hurts!" He whined out, watching Abel grab the bottle of pills off the nightstand.   
"Why are you up so early?" He sighed, and Oliver whimpered louder.   
"B-bad dream..."  
This boy was trying to kill him. Even without the scent of heat in the air, the sight of Oliver fucking himself on his fingers was just a bit too much. He was tempted to help him out. Mrs.Harper did say that he'd have to relieve himself the old fashioned way as well, and it was stupid of Abel to think that an omega in heat wouldn't be tempted to masturbate at all. Abel sighed, head falling back on the pillow. They didn't have to have sex in order for Oliver to get relief..

Abel shook his head. He couldn't stop being responsible now, the pills were right there.   
"Alpha...can you..." Oliver reached over, grabbing Abel's arm. He scooted closer, biting his lip.   
"I can suck you off if you want, please just..." Oli moved the alpha's hand around to his ass, staring up at him pleadingly. Abel sighed.   
"You don't need to do that." He murmured, rubbing Oliver's wet entrance with a couple fingers. The omega gasped, hips immediately bucking against Abel's. He didn't feel as conflicted about this. It wasn't sex but Oliver could still find relief in his touch. Part of being an alpha is talking care of an omega, and what kind of alpha leaves someone to suffer through heat like this? But then again they were just strangers. Abel didn't want to push the envelope with Oliver, and a part of him felt dirty for doing this. But he was already invested so he might as well just get it over with and be done with it. The sooner he relieves Oli the sooner they can get back to bed. At least he didn't wake up to Oli riding him without a condom. That would be awkwardly horrifying. Abel rolled Oliver onto his back, opting to just give him a quick handy and put him back to bed.  
"I'm only doing this to help you, ok. I'm not trying to overstep my boundaries with you." Abel murmered, hand wrapping around Oliver's swollen dick.

Oliver moaned in delight, nodding quickly. The alpha's hand felt so much better than his own, causing more slick to gush from his ass and cover the sheets.   
"P-please, I need something inside me alpha..." He begged, hips bucking into Abel's hand.   
"Shh, just let me take care of you." Abel sighed. He was getting hard as well from the mix of Oliver's heat scent and the dirty act he was doing. It felt weird to be doing this with someone he barely knew, but he would end up feeling worse if he let Oliver go like this. He wasn't even seeing the real Oliver, just a heat-sick version of the boy that craved physical affection. From what he could gather before the omega went into heat was that Oli was very independent. He didn't seem like he was enjoying the night out with Abel, being forced into a double date by his goofy friend, Cam. He might be completely different once his heat dies down in a weeks time. But by then the damage could already be done. Abel wasn't very romantically open with others like Zach was, but when he did fall in love with someone he pours his whole being into them. He might appear to be a bit cold from an outside perspective but he's actually just a big softie. Abel bit his lip, already getting in way too deep with this boy. He was considering doing more but Oliver would have to basically force his hand to make him take that step. He didn't want to have sex yet. Call him a bit old fashioned but the boy wanted to belong to someone before they took that step.  
"What do you want me to do, Oli?" Abel asked, fearing the answer already.

"Wan' you to fuck me... Promise I'll be a good boy, just..." Oliver whimpered, spreading his legs and reaching down to rub his wet entrance.   
"No, Oliver. Not that." Abel said sternly, and the omega mewled pittifuly. Oliver pushed a couple fingers inside himself, thrusting them quickly.   
"P-please, wanna be f-filled..." He begged, back arching slightly. Abel sighed. Fingering the omega wouldn't be too bad, right?  
Abel's hand slid down to Oliver's entrance, the boy quickly removing his fingers once he caught on to what the alpha was planning on doing. He seemed to be excited, chanting the word "please'" over and over as if that would encourage Abel to go through with it. He could already tell that this boy was able to bend him to his will. No contact turned into sleeping in the same bed, which quickly spiralled out of control from there. Abel had already contradicted himself, talking himself into a hand job and now fingering. It wouldn't be long until Oliver got what he was after. At this rate they'd be fucking like bunnies by the end of the week, but then the real Oliver would be making his way back to the surface. What if Abel gets too attached? What if he falls in love? Abel sighed shakily, moving onto his knees to hover over the smaller male.

_**Don't** _ **_think, just do it._ **

He told himself, biting his lip as he gently pushed two of his long fingers into the omega's puffy hole. If he was having an issue with proximity then, he was really struggling with it now. Oliver's walls were so wet and hot, hugging his fingers tightly as he made a few "come hither" motions inside the boy. Oliver's reaction was even worse. The omega arched his back, toes curling, and cheeks heating up in a blush. His moans were so gorgeous, making the obvious bulge in his pajama pants that much more noticeable to the boy.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver's legs wrapped around Abel's waist, pulling him a little closer.   
"More..." He begged quietly, and Abel swore Oli knew exactly what he was doing. The alpha began thrusting his two fingers at a gentle pace, creating delicious friction against Oliver's sensitive walls that squeezed his digits so perfectly. Abel couldn't help but wonder how this would feel around his dick. But he restrained himself, trying to just pay attention to the task at hand while his fingers pumped in and out to create a lewd wet noise from Oliver's slick. He could just give Oliver a pill and be done with it, but the poor omega would still be like a horny puppy.   
"Please alpha, please hit my prostate.." Oli gasped out, and Abel, who hasn't had much experience with male omegas, assumed that was like a g-spot.

So, with his fingers knuckle deep inside Oliver's ass, Abel felt around until he felt a small nub that might be what he was looking for. His fingers brushed over it, receiving the right type of response from Oliver.  
"Mma-ah! A-abel!" Oliver mewled. The alpha had to stop for a moment to collect himself. Oliver just called him by name, something he would only do if he were in his right mind. He knew exactly what he was doing. And Abel just let him use him. His name sounded so sexy rolling off of Oliver's tongue like that. He wanted to hear it again. The alpha swallowed thickly, pulling his fingers back before jabbing them directly into that spot once again. Oliver's back arched off the bed, eyes rolling back as Abel became a bit more confident in his movements. So, Oliver wasn't as innocent as he appeared to be.

"Ngh!" Oliver's head rolled to the side, cheek pressed to the pillow as he rocked his hips. Abel smirked to himself as he pushed a third finger inside, watching as it slipped in so easily. The omega was moaning with every movement of Abel's long digits, his walls fluttering around them slightly while his body squirmed. It's been so long since he's been touched like this by another person. And it felt so good.   
Abel thrusted his fingers quickly, paying no mind when Oliver's legs detached themselves from his waist. They slid down, and Abel's eyes widened when Oli began rubbing his bulge with his feet.   
"Show it to me alpha, let me suck on it." He mewled. Abel would be lying if he said he hasn't thought about those pouty lips wrapped around his cock. But wouldn't that be taking things a bit too far? Abel was barely able to stop himself from fucking Oliver just a few hours ago and he wasn't sure if letting the omega service him as well would be something else that would spiral out of control. Abel growled, moving Oliver's feet away from his bulge. The alpha was becoming more primal, letting small bits of how rough and vicious he could really be bubble to the surface. He was between Oliver's legs, fingers thrusting faster.  
"I know this isn't the heat talking, not all of it anyways. You're manipulating me, aren't you?" Abel hissed, roughly pulling his fingers out to grab Oliver's jaw. The omega's eyes went wide, legs reattaching themselves to Abel's waist.  
"Only a little." He purred, tongue licking at Abel's bottom lip.  
"I know what I want. Do you?" He raised an eyebrow, rocking his hips against the alpha's. It had been quite a while since either of them had let go. Just push caution to the wind and have some fun. Oliver was still under the influence of his heat, but his mind was clear enough to know what he did and did not want. Abel was sexy, caring, and sweet. So maybe Oliver wanted to mess around a bit. They didn't have to fuck at all but he hated seeing Abel treat him like he was some sick puppy.

Abel growled quietly. Oliver was pulling all the right strings, luring Abel into his small hands and not letting him go. He knew what he wanted, but wondered if Oliver was truly in the right state to be making decisions like these.   
"C'mon Abey, I haven't done something like this in a long time. Just a bit of fun won't hurt. I promise I won't be mad after." He coaxed, running his fingers through Abel's soft black locks. The omega felt as if this might actually be good for him. Ever since he's started school Oliver has been under a lot of stress, never getting a break just to himself. But maybe a quick romp with this gorgeous alpha could help relieve some of that tension.   
"We don't ever have to do it again if you don't want, but-"   
"Oliver, that's exactly what I don't want." Abel sighed, sitting up and pulling away. Oliver quickly sat up as well, whining.   
"W-we don't even have to have sex! I want this, I want to feel good." Oliver groaned. He felt sexually frustrated now, and his nagging heat wasn't helping.   
"Um, I can just suck you off and- c'mon, I know that probably hurts." Oliver scooted over, climbing onto Abel's lap and palming him. Abel sighed, grabbing the omega's wrists.

"I'm not taking advantage of you, Oliver. You're in heat. You don't want me like this, I know you don't."   
Oliver growled, scooting himself closer to Abel to they were chest to chest. This was beginning to piss him off. He needed relief and Abel was still on the fence about it. Hell, he knew for a fact that Zach and Cameron fucked last night. Why can they have fun and he couldn't? He wasn't asking Abel to mate him. All he wanted was to get off.  
"I **_do_** want you! Why are you so apprehensive about this? Is it because I'm a guy? God Damn, Abel just relax!" Oliver snapped, pushing the alpha back against the bed. Abel's eyes narrowed, hands gripping Oliver's squishy thighs.  
"It's because I'm not an asshole who want to use you! Fuck, Oliver! I'm trying to be responsible for you, keep you from doing something stupid that you'll regret!" The alpha snapped back, his aggression building up quickly.  
"I'm not a little kid! I manage my life just fine on my own. I'm responsible all the fucking time and I don't want to be like that right now. I want to have fun. And I want you to stop treating me like some sick dog that you have to take care of. I'm asking you to just put aside your God damn pride and just be with me. Can you do that, or should I just leave?"

Abel growled loudly, the sound feeling foreign for him to produce. Abel hardly ever got angry at anyone, let alone an omega.   
"Fine. You wanna be fucked?" He snapped, sitting up and practically throwing Oliver down onto the bed. The little omega huffed, but was silenced when Abel's soft lips crashed into his. The kiss was aggressive, tongues already roaming mouths and teeth lightly clackling together. The alpha bit onto Oliver's plump bottom lip, earning a pleasured groan from the boy.   
"Keep going." The omega growled, using his feet to push down Abel's pj pants, impatient to just get to the good part already. The alpha grabbed Oli's small wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head.   
"No. You wanted this, so we'll do it my way." He growled. Abel wanted Oliver to remember this night, not just forget about it. The alpha wasn't a one night stand type of guy. In fact, he was most likely going to regret this. The thought made him pause. Was it really worth it, just a bit of pleasure in this moment? He wanted to save the most intimate times for when he found a mate, but Oliver was right. They both wanted this, and Abel didn't want Oliver to leave. He was responsible for this omega during the time being. Oliver rolled his eyes but kept quiet about it. Abel was already pissed off and he didn't want his mouth to talk himself out of some good dick. Abel wasn't very big in the typical sense of the word, but he was thick and veiny. Oliver licked his lips at the slight curve, thinking how nicely Abel's prick would stimulate his sensitive walls. He was practically drooling over it. The alpha took a second to pull himself together, not wanting their first time to be some rage fueled fuck session. If things worked out and they stayed together for whatever reason, the alpha had a feeling they'd be having plenty of that in the future. Oliver was pretty mouthy and aggressive for an omega. Maybe he was compensating for how small he was with a big attitude. It was difficult living on your own in the city. Oliver had to be tough.  
The alpha closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Oliver's once again, hands moving away from his wrists to cup his round cheeks. He wanted to go slow, actually letting them both experience each other's touch. Oliver parted his lips, letting Abel's tongue rub against his own. Not only did Abel smell like an Andes mint, but he tasted like one as well. It blew his mind to have such rich yet delicate flavors mingle inside his mouth. Abel was having the same sort of reaction to Oliver, sucking on his tongue. The taste reminded him of one of those Bit O' Honeys'. It was fantastic for both of them.  
The anger died down a bit more as a need for the other took it's place.

Oliver let his nimble fingers tangle up in Abel's hair with a hum, actually enjoying how gentle he was being. Abel was definitely a soft lover, preferring taking things slow rather than rough sex, though that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy a hard fuck every now and then.   
"Are you really gonna fuck me?" Oliver murmured once Abel pulled away to kiss down his neck.   
"Only if it's what you really want. I don't want to take advantage of you." The alpha breathed. Oliver smelled heavenly.   
"Ok... And it is. I want this." Oliver smiled a little, purring quietly. Abel nodded, finally letting his guard down enough to feel content with this. His hands slid down the omega's curvy waist, resting on his hips while his mouth left soft kisses across his chest. Abel's lips felt nice against his warm skin, drawing out little mewls and gasps the lower he went. Oliver gazed down at Abel, fingers twirling in his midnight hair as he kissed the patch of skin above Oliver's thick curls. The alpha's mouth moved even lower, dragging his hot tongue down the short length of Oliver's stubby prick. Male omega's were a bit on the small side, being physically unable to penetrate anyone else. Oliver was maybe three and a half inches on a good day, but it's not like that mattered. He was built to be fucked, not fuck others. Abel smirked as his tongue left the boy's cock, kissing the head just to tease him for being a little shit. Oliver groaned, hips bucking.  
"Don't you dare tease me, Abel. I'm serious."  
The alpha's grin widened, eyes meeting Oliver's.  
"You mean like this?" He innocently asked, kitten licking the space in between his balls and his asshole.

Oliver gasped, whining.   
"Y-yes." He hissed, pushing Abel's head lower.   
"If you're gonna use your tongue use it here." He muttered bitterly, but moaned when Abel dragged his tongue over the omega's slick drenched hole. Abel hummed in surprise. Oliver's slick was so sweet, making him crave more as his tongue eagerly lapped.  
"Oh shit..." Oliver mewled, glancing down. All he could see was Abel's messy bedhead and his half open forest green eyes. The omega shivered. He deserved this, being pleasured like this. He needed this.   
"Mm, fuck me..." He groaned, head falling back down onto the pillow. He reached one hand over to the nightstand, shakily grabbing his cute glasses and slipping them onto his face. He knew it might be a bad idea to wear them at the moment, but he wanted a nice view of a not so blurry Abel.

The alpha glanced up, groaning at the sight. Oliver was incredibly arousing with those damn gasses on, it made his cock twitch.  
"Fuck, Oliver. Why are you so impossibly sexy?" Abel licked his lips, crawling back up the omega's body until they were face to face.  
"I'm asking myself the same question about you." The omega grinned, nuzzling Abel's nose. The alpha pulled him up into a kiss, lips attacking Oliver's with such hunger.  
"Ready?" Abel breathed, heart racing a mile a minute. Oliver nodded, eyes following Abel's hand as he pulled open the drawer on the nightstand to grab a condom. He was nervous, but he wanted this now. He was apprehensive at first, but being with Oliver just felt so natural. Abel ripped the packet and rolled the rubber onto his prick, tossing the wrapper back onto the nightstand as he hovered over Oliver's small body.

Oliver purred, wrapping himself around Abel as the alpha's tip prodded his entrance.   
"Put it in already." Oli groaned, and Abel chuckled softly. He was about to push forwards and sink his dick inside this gorgeous omega, when his alarm started going off loudly.   
"Oh for fuck's sake." He groaned, and Oliver huffed as he detached himself.


	10. Chapter 10

The moment was gone, the spell broken once again as Abel turned his attention to the clock on his phone. Oliver was visibly annoyed, lying limply against the bed with a scowl on his face. There's nothing worse than a case of blue balls when you're in heat, and Oliver has had to endure it twice in the span of a few hours. Upset was a bit of an understatement. The boy was livid. Abel sat up on his knees, turning off the alarm and climbing out of bed.  
"Woah, you can't be serious! You can't leave me like this!" Oliver whined, eyes pleading with Abel to come back to bed.  
"Abey, please don't leave me this wound up again."

"Oliver, I have clients who are going to be here any moment now. I can't be in the middle of fucking someone when they arrive." Abel said as he pulled off his condom.   
"We can take a quick shower together, c'mon. You need your pill too."   
Oliver whined, standing and following Abel to the bathroom. His pads and scent blockers were on the sink, the omega ignoring them for now as he took his glasses off and set them down, pulling off the shirt that was practically a nightgown. Abel was already in the shower, under the hot stream of water.   
"C'mon, there's gotta be something you can do." Oliver groaned, stepping in as well. The alpha sighed. He had already ditched the condom, and besides, fucking Oli would take too long.   
"Yeah, give me a minute." He murmured, turning them so that Oliver was under the water now. After the omega's hair was completely wet Abel pushed him against the wall, pressing their crotches together and grinding his hips.   
"Oh.." Oli sighed, head tilting back at the friction on his dick.   
"Don't you have school? You should call in, since you're in heat." Abel murmured, grabbing the shampoo. He squirted some onto Oliver's thick hair as his hips moved faster, letting out a sigh of pleasure.  
"Mm mhm! I'll s-end them an e-email." Oli moaned, hips grinding against Abel's. The way the alpha was massaging his scalp combined with the delicious friction Abel was creating between them brought him so close to the edge already. The alpha purred as he began to rut a little faster, reaching behind him to finger the quivering omega as well. Oliver's jaw went slack, arms wrapping around the alpha as he panted.  
"You really are quite stunning, Oli." Abel murmered, almost reaching his peak as well.

Oliver moaned, kissing at Abel's chest.   
"I'm close.." he panted, squishy thighs trembling slightly. Of course, his heat wouldn't be completely gone for a while unless he was filled with cum, but this would dull it a bit.   
The omega's body tensed as he came, moaning in relief. His cock gently spurted strings of white onto their stomachs, being quickly washed away by the water. Abel smirked, his smile falling from his lips as Oliver took him by surprise and fell to his knees. He was about to ask him what he was doing when the omega wrapped his lips around Abel's cock as began to suck.  
"O-oh f-uck!" Abel groaned, moving the shower head so the stream was aimed at Oli's back. The omega purred, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping it into the alpha's slit.  
"M'close. W-where do you want it?" Abel rushed out, seconds away from releasing. 

Oliver didn't even reply, glancing up at Abel as he began bobbing his head quickly.   
"Sh-shit!" The alpha gasped, spurting heavily inside Oliver's hot mouth. The honey scented omega moaned eagerly, pulling off to just the tip and jerking off the rest to milk Abel dry.   
"Mm, fuck. Are you gonna swallow that, baby?" Abel groaned, and Oliver nodded happily. The omega pulled off once Abel was finished, keeping eye contact as he swallowed the substance. Oliver smiled innocently and stood.   
"Thank you for that." He murmured, pressing a tiny kiss to Abel's chest. It was almost comical how short the omega was. Abel cupped the omega's chin, pulling him up into a kiss. The boy had to stand on his tip toes to be able to reach Abel's lips, but he managed. With his nagging heat at rest for a bit, Oli's actual personality started to rise to the surface again. He turned around, not giving a second thought to what had just happened as he washed himself clean. It was as if they hadn't done anything at all. Abel frowned but continued to wash up, only having about ten minutes to finish up before his clients would arrive. Oliver was the first to step out, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. It was weirdly quiet, but what exactly was there to be said? "Hey, thanks for the bro job!"?  
Not likely. They both had things to do before they could even begin to figure out what this meant or even if it meant anything at all. Oliver had assignments to finish up while Abel worked, so the two of them would have to spend some time apart.  
"Hey, do you think you could take me home later today?" Oliver spoke up suddenly, sending an icy sense of dread through Abel's veins.  
"So soon?" He said, his tone a little dejected. The omega nodded, pushing his glasses back onto his face as he set the towel back on the rack.  
"Well, I figured I could grab a few things like clothes and my phone charger. There's only so much I can fit in my bag, Abel. I mean, if you still want me to stay here for the week that is. It makes no difference to me, really."

"Um- I'd like you to stay." Abel said, a little shyly. He's grown attached to the kid, that's for sure. Oliver was definitely much more independent than he is during heat, the drastic change making Abel's head spin. He almost liked cute cuddly horny Oliver better.   
"Alright, I suppose." Oli murmured. He didn't mind staying here. Abel was a good alpha. Though, he could never be sure. That's what he thought about his last boyfriend too.   
Abel rinsed himself off, eyes slowly looking over to the omega. His smooth skin with glistening with water, hair a cute mess. His frame was nice and curvy, with a perfect little ass.  
"Abel, could you grab some of my clothes from my bag?" Oliver asked, spraying the scent blocker onto himself.  
"Yeah, just a second." The alpha murmered, shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, walking out into the bedroom where Oli's backpack was. He opened it up, reaching inside to grab everything but a pair of boxers. Oliver could always borrow a pair of his if he wanted. The alpha returned after a minute or two, handing Oli his clothes  with a small smile. He didn't quite know how to act around him right now. We're they still allowed to kiss? Abel honestly didn't know. It was like the boy flipped a switch as soon as the hormones died down. The alpha actually missed how clingy he was.  
"Thanks." Oliver smiled back, standing a bit awkwardly in front of Abel like he didn't know what else to say. Does he lean in for a kiss? Would that be too forward? Oliver did just suck his dick so he figured a kiss wouldn't hurt.   
Abel cleared his throat, leaning down to quickly peck Oliver's plump lips.   
"I'll be getting dressed." He said, quickly heading to his room. Oliver's eyes were wide, touching his lips. A little blush crept onto his cheeks.   
"Jeez, why am I so flustered?" He sighed, pulling on his clothes. His heart lept a little bit in his chest, lips tingling from Abel's kiss. He just assumed their little arrangement was sort of a friends with benefits kind of thing. He wasn't expecting Abel to still act like he cared after they were done. Oliver was used to being alone, keeping his walls up to protect himself. His ex was abusive and possessive, and Lord knows he never wanted to get involved with someone like that ever again. Abel seemed sweet, but then again so did Lucas. Oliver would keep his guard up for now, only letting Abel see the parts of him that everyone else already could. It would take more than sex to get him to a place where he wasn't petrified of letting himself be vulnerable again.

Oliver finished up, heading to the bedroom and waiting to take his pill. Abel had already dressed. He looked nice and neat, grabbing the bottle of pills off the nightstand.   
"Here Oliver." He took one out, holding it out to the omega. The boy grimaced but took it none the less. These pills tasted like a mouthful of olive oil, but at least they kept his heat symptoms at bay. The boy stuck his tongue out, making an exaggerated expression of disgust after the pill was gone.  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to that taste. So nasty." He sighed and Abel chuckled.  
"You're so dramatic, Oli. It can't be that bad." The alpha smirked, nudging him with his elbow. The boy scowled, but his expression softened at the sight of Abel. His smile just seemed so bright, the expression reaching his soft green eyes that made Oliver's heart skip a beat. The two were standing close enough to feel the other's body heat radiating onto their skin. Oliver stepped forward, gazing up into Abel's pretty eyes. It was clear that he wasn't sure how to go about this. Relationships terrified him. But Abel just had this way about him that made him want to try. Maybe Abel wasn't a bad person.   
The alpha followed his lead, hands softly sliding up the boy's arms as he leaned in. Their noses were brushing together, eyes hooded and breaths short and shakey. They may have already done a few intimate things together but it was emotional intimacy that would be the hardest for them. Oliver was far too guarded and paranoid to let go and Abel was too stuck in an old fashioned mindset to move forward. The alpha wanted a mate, a house with a white picket fence, two kids and a dog. Oliver did not.   
Their lips brushed, eyes closing as they attempted to take a step forward to something new. But as if it were on queue, the door bell rang and the spell was broken.

Oliver quickly stepped back, a pink blush consuming his soft cheeks, looking away from Abel and clearing his throat. The alpha sighed and quickly rushed to the door to greet his client. Oliver honestly didn't know what to do. Should he stay in here? Make breakfast for everyone? It's been a long time since Oliver cooked, so that might end up in disaster. Maybe just some toast is the way to go.   
The omega peered out of the bedroom, trying to get a glimpse at who these 'clients' were. Oliver didn't really know what he was expecting, maybe some pretty omegas looking to be a model. But the couple that stepped into the apartment were here to discuss a photo shoot for their baby. The omega was still heavily pregnant, her mate standing by her side protectivly. Oliver chuckled to himself as he turned away, rummaging through his bag for a cereal bar and his laptop so he could get started on his assignments. He'd also need to contact his professors and Marla to let them know he'd be out until next week. Thank God he had sick pay for times such as these. He'd be missing a huge chunk of income due to his heat since he couldn't work. Marla was extremely understanding about it as well, since Oliver is one of her best workers. The boy zoned out as he began his tasks for the day, but the sound of Abel's smooth and deep voice calmed him as he worked. He almost didn't want to go home at all after this week was over.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Cameron sighed blissfully as he rested in the tub, the soft smell of breakfast wafting in through the open door. The warm water was filled with soothing salts and bubbles. Zach had prepared this for Cam, the beta's ass being in pain. He could barely get out of bed.   
Cameron smiled, reaching up out of the water to touch his new matemark. They were mates now.  
It was odd for Zach to wake up with the person he just fucked lying next to him, but Cam wasn't just some guy he picked up from the bar only to never see again. Zach had made an error in judgement and because of that he was now bonded for life with someone he honestly didn't know. They had just met the night before and things were already moving at a rapid pace. Zach couldn't leave him, the pain would be far too much the bare for the both of them. He had no choice but to accept what happened and handle it like an adult. Cameron wasn't some dog he could leave on the side of the road once things became too tough. He was a person with feelings that mattered more than the fear Zach felt. This beta was his mate now, and whether he was ready for that or not it still didn't change what happened. He had an obligation to care for Cam, and as a result of the bond, that obligation turned into a need. So regardless of how scared the alpha was, he sucked it up and agreed to try and make this work. He owed it to Cam and himself to give this relationship a shot.

While Cam was soaking in the tub, his mate was busy frying up some eggs and bacon for the two of them. The day would be filled with very adult type conversations and actions for the both of them, so he tried to let Cam relax as much as he could. There were living arrangements, and things of that sort to discuss as well as how Cam felt about all this. The beta had been mostly quiet this morning, but it was kind of difficult to talk with Zach tongue in his mouth.

The alpha smiled to himself, trying not to let the bacon grease sizzle too much and end up on his bare skin, since he was only in a pair of boxers. Waking up with Cam this morning wasn't so bad. The beta was so affectionate, something Zach didn't receive often. He usually only stuck around for the sex. But the beta, _**his**_ beta, had the best of both worlds. Zach just hoped that they would be happy as mates, because there was really no way to turn back now. Zach sighed as he turned off the stove. Cam was calling for him from the bathroom, his stomach grumbling and his tan skin pruney. The alpha strolled into the bathroom grabbing a towel as he drained the tub.  
"Feeling better, love?" The alpha asked, kissing the top of Cam's head. The beta blushed, nodding.  
"Yes, thank you for the bath. My ass feels a bit better now, though I'm not sure I'll ever be able to get used to your..uhm..size." Cam chuckled nervously, eyes trailing down a bit as he drank in his mate's appearance.

Zach smirked slightly. He was quite proud of how large he was, even though it could be problematic at times.   
"You will eventually, sweetpea." He chuckled, scooping Cam up into the soft towel. He gently dried off his mate, feeling content even though this situation was so foreign.   
"We'll have to talk about stuff today, baby. I'm sorry it's not too romantic or anything." He murmured, and Cam smiled.   
"That's ok. We mated a bit suddenly, hm?" He nuzzled into Zach gently. The beta was still coming around to having someone care for him. He's been on his own for awhile now and having Zach baby him like this was nice. Weird, but nice.  
"I made breakfast while you were soaking. I'm sorry again about almost breaking you." Zach smiled, setting Cam down on the bed. The alpha couldn't take his eyes off Cam's beautiful body. This boy was all his, and the thought of curling up every night next to him made a soft growl rumble in his chest.  
"It's ok, alpha. I'm sure it won't be the last time you try to break me." Cam giggled, noticing his mate's eyes wandering south.

The alpha seemed to be much more sexually active than Cameron, and the beta felt as if he might have a hard time keeping up with him.   
"My eyes are up here, big boy." Cam smirked, sitting up with a little wince.   
"At least wait until I can walk properly before you even think about fucking me, ok?" His hand ran down Zach's arm, feeling the muscles that lied under his skin. The alpha bit his lip.   
"Mm, I'm not sure, baby. I might have a hard time keeping my hands to myself."  
The beta rolled his eyes, pecking Zach's lips before trying to stand. Cam hissed as his lower back ached, the ghost of Zach's touch still present on his skin. Even though he barely knew his mate, he still wanted to be close to him. Recently mated Alphas were usually extremely possessive over their new partner, and Zach seemed like he was starting to feel it. He wanted Cam in his arms, by his side to protect him from whatever might cause him harm. But Zach couldn't protect Cameron from the judgemental society that waited for him just outside their door. Their relationship was still frowned upon, seen as a mistake or even some sort of mental ailment. There must be something wrong with an alpha that chooses to mate a beta instead of an omega. Male betas can't get pregnant, and female betas are a genetic rarity as well. The couple would be faced with public rejection and shaming, viewed as sick outcasts with no real place in a "normal" society. But they still had each other, and Zach would do whatever he could to shield Cameron from that sort of pain.

Zach helped his mate to his feet, his hands so gentle as they slid to Cam's lower back.   
"Hungry, sweetheart?" He purred, and Cam giggled with a nod.  
"Starving." He sighed, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Zach's boxers to pull him closer. For a second the alpha thought he'd get lucky with a blowjob. But Cam leaned up, kissing his scruffy cheek.   
"Why don't you go get me a plate?" He giggled. Zach arched his brow, smirking at his adorable mate.  
"I've got a better idea." He purred, scooping Cam up bridal style and carrying him into the kitchen. The beta squeaked, arms wrapping around Zach's neck tightly.  
"A little warning would be nice, you dick." He giggled, pecking the alpha again as he was set down on one of the chairs. Zach didn't have much when it came to furniture. Just a small round table with two chairs in the kitchen, a couch, and a bed. But it was just him so he didn't need much. Well, now it's just _**them**_.

The alpha kissed Cam's forehead, going to set up their plates. He didn't know how much Cam usually ate, so he gave him a small amount and decided that if the beta was still hungry he could just ask for more. He set the plates on the table and went to grab them some orange juice.   
"Thanks, alpha." Cameron hummed, starting to eat. Zach chuckled.   
"Any time."

The alpha sat down across from this mate, sharing a few glances while the two quietly ate. It was oddly domestic, but that's how it was supposed to be. Things were just naturally falling into place, which eased Zach's anxiety about the whole situation.  
"So..we never actually had a chance to properly talk this out. I mean, things are going great so far but I wanna know how you're feeling about this. I won't lie, I'm scared. But it's more because I'm worried I'll mess this up. Does that make any sense?" Zach rambled on, playing with his fork as he waited for Cam's reply.

The beta smiled timidly.   
"I um... I'm not too sure how I feel about it. I kinda like being mates so far, but I'm worried about what... Everyone else will think." He said, biting his lip. It wasn't commonly excepted for alphas and betas to mate. What would their family and friends think? What would Oliver think? Cam flinched at the thought, preparing himself for the tongue lashing he was sure to get once Oliver found out. It's not like he could lie or try to hide it. Zach's bite is in a very noticeable place, and it's very clearly put there by an alpha. Oliver was his closest friend, the two were practically brothers when it came down to it. He just didn't want to hear how disappointed Oliver was in him. Even though Oli is younger than Cameron he still acts like the older brother between the two of them. Cam's face paled after remembering how suddenly Oliver had to leave last night. He looked like shit. And since Cam was otherwise preoccupied with Zach he never had the chance to call and check up on him. It's not like Oli to just run off with a strange alpha that was offering to take him home for the night. What if something happened to him? Zach didn't seem like he was facing the same issues that Cam was, at least from an outside perspective he looked calm.  
"I'd like to give this a try. I mean we don't really have much of a choice, but I'm glad we're in this together. I just felt this..spark when I saw you last night. And I know it's stupid and cliche but I know what I felt." Zach smiled, reaching over the table to take Cam's hands. He rubbed the beta's knuckles with the pads if his thumbs.   
"You're so cute." He murmured, and Cameron rolled his eyes, though he enjoyed the compliments from his new mate. Zach really did seem sweet, like a big ol' teddy bear.

"So... We can both agree we'll try this?" Cam bit his plump bottom lip, looking at Zach with big eyes. The alpha nodded.   
"Yeah. I'd like to try it with you." Zach smiled warmly, brushing some of Cam's messy bedhead from his pretty face. The alpha sighed, standing from his chair to lean over the small table. His palms were resting against the smooth wood, smirking as he leaned down to capture Cam's lips in a sweet kiss. The beta instantly melted into Zach's touch, relieved that they were both on the same page. Cam was worried that his mate would have abandoned him, realized what a mistake last night was and kick Cam to the curb. But Zach didn't do that. He was sweet and gentle, waking Cam up with a kiss and the promise of a bath to help his sore muscles. Zach has a good heart, and whether or not he was scared of commitment before Cam is irrelevant. They would stick together for as long as they could, and Cam had a feeling that this bond between them would only strengthen over time.


	12. Chapter 12

"So what do you want to do today?" Zach mumured, rubbing Cam's cheek with his knuckles. The beta shrugged and giggled, making the alpha smirk.   
"I could think of a few things." He winked, and Cameron hit his chest playfully.   
"Speaking of that, I'm almost out of lube. Care to join me for an adventure?" Zach held out his hand which Cam took with a smile.   
"Yeah yeah, I'll come get lube with you." He rolled his eyes, grunting when Zach helped him stand.   
"As long as you carry me, though."  
The alpha scoffed, swiping his keys from the bowl next to the door. The new couple had spent the morning lazing around and cuddling on the bed. A few lighthearted topics mixed into some heavy subjects and before they knew it they were discussing living arrangements. Cam was still about three months from his lease expiring on his studio apartment but Zach didn't want to wait that long for them start living together. He figured that if they were going be mated for life then they might as well jump right in and act like it. The alpha really had no clue what he was doing, neither did Cam. They were just wandering around in the dark, trying to find a path of light to follow.  
This just seemed like a good place to start. Cam pulled on his jeans from last night, making a mental note to swing by his place and clean out his closet along with grabbing a few other things.  
"Shit." Zach grumbled, digging into his pocket for his phone. Cam arched his brow, concerned by the sudden change in mood.  
"What's the matter?"

"Abel still has my damn truck. Looks like we'll be walking until I can get a hold of him."  
Cam smiled softly, rubbing Zach's arm.   
"That's ok. But um.. I won't be able to go too far." He smiled bashfully, biting his lip before grabbing one of Zach's shirts to wear. They were quite baggy on him.   
"I just hope he didn't damage it." Zach growled quietly. The alpha was a true country boy, living down south most of his life, though you couldn't really tell. His accent was pretty neutral. That truck was like his child- he's owned it since he was sixteen.   
"I'm sure he didn't, he seemed like the type to tell you if he did." Cameron walked behind Zach, gently hugging around his waist, kissing at his bare back.   
"C'mon, put on a shirt now."

"Maybe if I swing by his place I can grab It. He has a copy of my key in case of emergencies but he should have called me by now." Zach mumbled, sighing once he realized that his phone was on silent and he did in fact have about ten missed calls from Abel. Great, now he'd have to hear the "Why have a phone if you're not gonna answer?" ball busting from Abel. He swears that boy has a stick rammed up his ass sometimes. Maybe Alex and James were right. Maybe he just needs to get laid.   
The alpha tried to call him back but none of them went through. It would appear that the two were having a rousing game of phone tag. Zach's favorite. After a few missed calls and unanswered texts, Zach gave up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. The alpha pulled on a clean shirt, helped his mate put on his shoes since he couldn't bend over, and pulled his own boots on.  
"Ready, babe?"

Cam nodded, eagerly taking Zach's big hand in his own. He intertwined their fingers with a cute purr. Newly mated couples were clingy with each other, always so affectionate and constantly touching each other. Omegas were the worst when it came to this, their need to be around their mate strong when they're marked. Alphas not only get cuddly, but also extremely possessive and possibly aggressive to others when it came to their mate. Zach didn't really know this quite yet as he led his beta out the door. It was already starting to get dark out, bringing a cold nip to the stagnant air. Cam wrapped his arms around Zach's neck, jumping onto his back as they made the relatively short trip towards the shop downtown. Zach only needed a few things, lube being one of them. That cobra he was hiding between his legs required quite a lot to move freely within a tight space, meaning they would most likely have to stock up. Another wonderful perk about being newly mated was the surge of testosterone and dopamine to the brain of alpha males. This effectively ramps up their sex drive and well, Zach had already proved how big of a sexual appetite he already has. Cam was in for one hell of a first week. The beta nuzzled into the top of Zach's hair, breathing in his masculine scent and trying to ignore the judgemental stares that people gave them as they passed on by. They could smell it on them. The shame and rash decisions as well as the change in their scent from mating. Cam just tried to tune it out, focusing instead on how nice Zach felt pressed against him. Zach would protect him. He had nothing to worry about.

The alpha was tense, keeping his eyes straight ahead. All of these people were judging them and all Zach wanted to do was cause a scene.   
Eventually he made it to the shop, sighing quietly as he pushed open the door and stepped inside. A little bell jingled to signal their arrival. It wasn't very busy, which was a rare sight. Cam slid off his back, instead holding onto Zach's arm for support and security as they walked into the quaint little store. Zach just wanted to be in and out, the stares and whispers directed at them were beginning to piss him off and he didn't want to scare Cameron by ripping someone's head off in the middle of the shop because someone couldn't hold their tongue.  
"Do you want anything, sweetheart? I'm buying." He sweetly said, kissing Cam's temple. The beta hummed as he thought, smiling as he grabbed a bag of gummy bears for himself. The beta had the biggest sweet tooth, constantly munching on sweets or things of that sort. Zach didn't say a word, just chuckled as they made their way down the family planning aisle. Before the alpha even saw him face to face he knew who was around the corner, picking up a box of condoms and trying to remain inconspicuous about it.  
"Abel?"

Abel yelped in surprise, dropping the box with a small clunk and turning to face Zach.   
"H-hi, Zach!" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to kick the condoms away without his friend noticing. Abel never got into situations like these, and if Zach knew that he almost fucked Oliver twice he didn't know what would happen. Zach was quite the hypocrite, and will most likely scold Abel for sleeping with someone he had just met, **_especially_** since Oliver was basically heat ridden and couldn't make a true clear headed choice. Zach wasn't really the type to take advantage of an omega in heat, even he knew that much. But mating someone after knowing them for under four hours seemed A-OK apparently. The larger alpha glanced down, spotting the box of condoms just under the gondola shelving. Zach knelt down, picking up the box with five different styles and textures of protection for "the omega's pleasure". Abel blushed as his eyes met Zach's, not noticing Cameron standing just behind his friend. He just wanted the floor to swallow him whole, and maybe suffocate him while it was at it.   
"Who are you buying twisted rubbers for, man? Got a date or something?" Zach mused, smirking at how red Abel's face had become. Oliver was just around the corner, buying more slick pads since he's almost used up the ones Abel bought last night. The boy's flow was a little heavier this time, and Abel just wanted to make this little pit stop as quick as possible so that Oliver could get back home without his heat flaring up in public. They had already grabbed Oliver's things and this was the last stop before they would head back home for the night.

"Give those back." Abel growled, snatching the box and glancing away.   
"I'd like to keep my sex life to myself, thank you."   
Zach raised an eyebrow, about to tease his friend or something when Oliver came back around the corner.   
"Ready to go?" He asked, pads in hand. He glanced up and smiled at Zach.   
"Hey, didn't expect to see you here."  
It only took a second for Zach to connect the dots, Cameron on the other hand was still lost. What was Oli still doing with Abel? The beta might have had a clue what's been going on with his best friend if he ever called Oliver to check up on him. He just assumed he was sick.  
The alpha was silent for a second, eyes glancing between Oliver and Abel. Oli was pale and slightly sweaty, his scent masked by scent blockers while he was out in public. Abel was looking anywhere but at Zach, a pissed off and slightly embarrassed scowl on his face.  
"No fucking way. You were supposed to take him home, not fuck him!" Zach said, shocked by Abel's actions. This isn't something he'd normally do, which is why Zach was so confused about it. Cam stepped out from behind his mate, mouth agape as he finally got it.

"O-oliver! Y-you two-"   
"No, we didn't!" The omega protested quickly, blushing. He cleared his throat awkwardly, taking a deep breath.   
"Well, we almost did..." He was still salty about being interrupted earlier, toeing the ground with a scowl. Abel quickly grabbed Oliver's wrist.   
"Let's go." He said stiffly, leading the omega towards the register. But Zach stopped him as he quickly got ahold of Abel's shirt.   
"I don't think so."  
The smaller alpha snarled, challenging Zach to try and stop him. Now _**that**_ was something else Abel would never do. Zach would snap him in half like a twig if he ever tried to fight, and Abel knew that. He was just being protective over Oliver for some reason. Zach sensed this, having felt the same knee-jerk reaction when it came to Cam.   
"Abel, relax. I'm not trying to take him from you, but we need to seriously talk about this." Zach calmly said, his voice deep with a hint of a threat laced within. Oliver was frozen in place, eyes wide as he stared at the two of them. The fuck was going on? Did he think Abel and Oliver were mates or something?  
"Zach, he's just helping me this week. We're not doing anything wrong. If anything Abel's been one giant cock block since I've met him."  
Cam snorted, finding this whole thing to be a bit amusing.  
"He's blocking his own cock?"

Zach had a little chuckle at the thought, but Abel didn't quite find it amusing.   
"I'm being a responsible alpha." He said stiffly, and Oliver grumbled. He just wanted to get laid. Abel had some strong willpower to resist his pleas.   
"What about you and Cameron, hm?" Abel arched a brow, the beta peeking out from behind Zach. Cam wasn't really attempting to hide anything, his arms snaking around Zach's waist, hugging him from behind. And that's when the bite mark showed itself as the one piece of damning evidence against Zach. That fucking hypocrite.  
"Well, that didn't take long. Finally decided to settle down with a mate, hm?" Abel's tone was dry and sarcastic, and you could practically hear him calling Zach out on his bullshit. Abel was trying to be responsible for Oliver but Zach was just going all out when it came to Cameron. Mating someone you don't know is the most irresponsible thing that someone could do beside knocking someone up on a one night stand. And if Cam was an omega he'd probably be pregnant right now as well. At least that's what Abel was telling himself. Zach has always been the childish one, but this was a bit excessive.

Zach growled, taking a tiny step closer. The tension was thick in the air, shoppers glancing over and shuffling to another aisle, not wanting to be caught up in a fight between a couple angry alphas.


	13. Chapter 13

"Zach," Cam quickly grabbed the alpha's arm and pulled him back, Zach's dark eyes never leaving Abel. Oliver had began cowering, the dominant aura making him more hot and bothered than before.   
"Come on a-alpha, we should go." He whimpered, flinching when Abel growled in response. The two alphas were like a couple dogs fighting over a bitch in heat. It was intimidating.   
"Zach." Cam snapped, starting to get annoyed. Betas weren't as submissive as omegas were, Cameron not feeling the need to cower or something of the sort. He had to break this up before it got ugly and they were kicked out. The alpha placed his hand on Cam's chest, pushing him back and away from them just in case anything happened.  
"Stay back, Cameron." Zach ordered, the beta only rolling his eyes and ignoring his mate completely as he pushed himself back up to stand between them.  
"You two and fucking stupid if you're actually about to fight in the middle of the God damn shop. Zach, Abel and Oliver are doing their own thing. No need for you to put yourself in the middle of it. Abel is being good, so let him be. And Abel, yeah we mated a little suddenly but we talked about it and both of us are fine with it. We're together no matter what your opinion is. All I have to say is good luck trying to break down that one." The beta pointed at Oliver, implying that the omega was going to be far more difficult after his heat was over. The boy had quite the little-man complex.

Abel just scoffed, turning away and going to the check out counter. Oliver quickly scampered behind. The alpha was clearly in a sour attitude now, as was Zach.  
"Hey..." Cam turned to his mate, taking one of his big hands. He rubbed the alpha's palm and knuckles with his thumbs in a soothing manner as he gazed up to Zach's scowling face.   
"Let's get the stuff and go home, ok? I'm sorry that-"   
But Cameron was cut off when Zach leaned down, capturing the beta's lips in a rather harsh kiss. Zach was growling quietly, biting at Cam's lips, yanking his mate closer.   
"Mphh..." Cam tried to protest weakly, blushing. They were in the middle of a store and he could feel the alpha roughly groping his clothed ass. And he was still a bit sore too. Zach pulled away from Cam's now puffy lips, biting at his earlobe.   
"We're going home, **_now_**." Zach snarled quietly, Cameron whimpering as he clutched his mate's biceps.

"B-but what about-" Cam stopped talking as soon as he saw that look in Zach's eyes. It was such a dominant and powerful expression, communicating so much without a single word. They came out here for one purpose and Cam was determined to at least ease his sore ass with a little lube. Zach's dick was just was too scary without it.  
"Hurry up or I'm using spit for the rest of the week." Zach smirked, his dark eyes glinting with mischief. That threat was enough to light a fire under Cam's ass, hobbling down the aisle to pay for the lubricant while Abel and Oliver left the store quietly. The omega was playing with his fingers, nervously glancing up at Abel as they grabbed their things from the cab of Zach's truck.  
"Stay here." Abel commanded, walking back up to Zach with a calmer demeanor.  
"Here's your truck. Thanks for letting me use it."   
It was obvious that Abel was forcing himself to be nice right now. Maybe Oliver said something to him at the check out counter. Even if they were pissed off and salty with each other, they were still best friends. They've fought and made up before and they'll do it again.

Zach took his key with a little nod, watching Cam still. Abel rolled his eyes as he walked back out. He didn't mind walking or hailing a cab.   
Cameron scampered back over to the alpha, lube and his gummy bears in hand. He bit his lip, peeking up at Zach, that hungry look in his alpha's eyes.   
"Let's go then, lovely." The alpha smirked, placing a hand right above Cam's ass and leading him outside. Zach clearly was the horny angry type, and Cam was almost scared that the alpha would break him. But at the same time he wanted to know what rough sex with his mate felt like. Being fucked like a whore may not be so bad.

The two piled into the truck, Cam thankful that he wouldn't have to walk anymore for the rest of the night. His ass was still sore and Zach wasn't about to go easy on him. He'd be lucky if he was able to stand up after Zach was done with him. Cam was excited but rightfully nervous. How would that even work? Rough sex with a hung alpha was something he used to fantasize about, but now that it was actually about to happen he was starting to freak out. The drive only took a few minutes, which was way too soon for Cam. He was trying to give himself a mental pep talk and for the most part it was working, until they pulled into the lot behind the apartment.   
"Oh shit.." Cam mumbled, sliding out of the truck with a wince. Zach was already waiting for him, holding out his hand for Cam to take as he locked the vehicle up.

Cam swallowed thickly, looking up at Zach before taking his hand with his own shaky one. The alpha smirked wickedly. He couldn't wait to tear into his mate and fuck him raw.   
Zach led Cam into the building, going up the steps as the beta clutched the items they had just bought for dear life. His heart was pumping anxiously, hoping and praying he wouldn't pass out in the middle of it or something embarrassing like that. What if Zach thought his moans were annoying? What if it hurt too much?   
The alpha unlocked the door to his apartment, stepping inside, leading Cam in as well before shutting the door with another one of his signature smirks.   
"Oh, sweetheart..." He sighed, turning and walking over to his beta. Cam bit his lip, already able to see the bulge in his mate's pants.   
"You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you." Zach placed a finger at Cam's throat, tracing up to his chin.   
"I want to make you scream until you lose your voice, gorgeous. I want to watch you drool for my dick."

Cam didn't know how to respond to that. Unlike Zach, he wasn't as confident when it came to dirty talk. It was fine if it was just playful banter, but actual pillow talk wasn't his forte.  
"Uhm..I-I-" his words were falling into goop before they could even take form, and the deer-in-headlight look in his eyes just made the alpha chuckle as he shook his head.  
"It's ok, sugar. Let me lead, ok?" Zach was far too confident for his own good, turning Cam into a flustered pile of jelly as he swept him off his feet and carried him to the bed. His mate's scent had altered a bit, reeking of fear and arousal as he was layed across the mattress. Zach removed their shoes and socks, going a bit too slowly for Cam's taste. As much as Zach intimidated him when it came to sex, he still wanted to see his gorgeous body.

Cam set the lube and his candy on the nightstand, whining.   
"Alpha, c'mon." He begged, impatient. He didn't really get the chance to explore Zach's body last night, so before his asshole was flayed he wanted to do that.   
"God you make me so horny." The alpha growled, dick pulsing at merely the sight of Cam lied out on his bed. He now understood what it meant for newly mated alphas to be incredibly sexually active. It was mostly for bonding purposes, which is really what they should be doing. The next few weeks would be sort of a honeymoon period for them and Cam could already tell that he was going to end up bedridden by the end of it. Zach sighed as he tugged his shirt off, exposing his chiseled core as the muscles under his skin flexed and moved. Cameron was already drooling over him, sitting up so that he could run his hands over Zach's pecks. The alpha rumbled with satisfaction, letting his mate explore his body as much as he wanted to. Zach's breath was deep and steady, heart slowing as Cam slid his hands down his mate's sides. The alpha was so big compared to him, both in height and in muscle.

Cam leaned closer, kissing at Zach's shoulder while his fingers worked at the button of the alpha's jeans.   
"C-can I suck on it a little?" He asked timidly, and Zach chuckled with a nod.   
"Do what you want with it sweetheart. It's yours." He winked, lying back so Cam could tug off his pants and boxers. The beta hummed softly when Zach's impressive length popped up stiffly. He was still so unnerved by it's size, grabbing it, squeezing it lightly. Zach sighed in pleasure, eyes closing as he just relaxed. Thankfully the beta wouldn't need much prep, his hole still stretched from the night before. Cam continued to toy with his mate's cock, looking at it with almost an innocent curiosity. Zach didn't seem to mind at all, folding his hands behind his head as he sighed. Cameron's hands were so soft and warm, the alpha has never felt anything quite like it. With his mate's intense gaze off of him for a moment, Cam was able to relax a bit more. The beta swallowed thickly, his curiosity outweighing his apprehension as he leaned down to leave a trail of kisses down Zach's torso. The alpha softly growled, staying still as Cam pressed hot kisses across his chest. His mate's lips felt like rose petals, gently brushing against his tan skin as he moved lower. The beta left airy kisses down Zach's abs, tongue poking out a little to trace each defined muscle in his abdomen. The alpha was quickly getting lost in the sensation, breath hitching once Cam's tongue slid down the smooth surface of his pubic bone.

"Mm..." Zach rumbled, dick throbbing visibly in Cam's hand. The beta giggled a little, lips softly brushing up Zach's length, feeling the soft skin against his lips. His tongue poked out to kitten lick the tip while he began slowly pumping the rest.  
"C'mon baby, don't tease me." Zach murmured, groaning when Cam's hot mouth engulfed his leaking head.   
"Mpph.." Cam peeked up at the alpha, swirling his tongue and rubbing Zach's balls.   
"Fuck, you're such a good boy." Zach sighed, enjoying the feeling while Cam worked at his dick. The beta eventually pulled off, reaching to the nightstand for the lube.   
"Can I put it on you?" He purred, grabbing a condom as well. Zach frowned, grabbing his mate's wrist gently. If they were going to be together for life and there was no chance of Cameron getting pregnant, why use a condom? Cam was a virgin before Zach and even before that he'd only gone as far as a handy or two. Zach was always careful, making sure he and his partner were protected as well as getting tested regularly. The alpha was clean. He wanted to experience how good sex could be without that thin barrier of protection between them. But how does he even go about about asking Cam to have unprotected sex without sounding like a douche?

"Is something wrong..?" Cam murmured, nervous once again. Zach smiled and shook his head, sitting up.   
"Can we try it... Without the condom? I'm clean, I promise." He said, and Cam blushed. The beta thought about what it would feel like, what his mate's cum would feel like.   
"O... Ok." He smiled timidly, allowing Zach to pluck the rubber from his hand and toss it. The alpha kissed his mate before lying back down.   
"You can put on the lube, love, but then it's my turn to have some fun."


	14. Chapter 14

Cam chewed his bottom lip as he pumped some of the scented lubricant into his hand. The cool liquid was supposed to smell like strawberry but ended up smelling a lot like Nyquil. Cam made a mental note to never buy the scented shit again, shaking his head to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand. The beta sucked in a breath, lube coated hand wrapping around Zach's prick. Cam stroked him a bit, twisting his wrist to cover the head as well as the shaft. Once it looked slick enough the boy pumped a few more drops onto his fingers, reaching back to rub it onto his asshole like he'd seen the pros in porn do. It still felt odd to have something wet and warm down there, but the beta assumed it was just something he'd have to get used to over time.

Cam wiped his hand on the sheets, setting the lube back onto the nightstand.   
"I'm ready alpha." He breathed, and Zach immediately pounced at him. Cam yelped as he was suddenly pinned, Zach smirking down at him.   
"Now why don't we get started?" He purred, pushing open Cam's legs and lining up. He gently pressed inside. Cameron hissing at the still painful feeling. The beta's eyes screwed shut, teeth gritted as Zach stretched him wide open. Cam was tensing up, making it harder for the alpha to bottom out.  
"Relax baby, open up for me." Zach groaned. His mate's insides were holding his cock in a death grip, squeezing him to the point where he had to remember how to breathe. Cameron was so warm, his walls like velvet.  
"Fuck, you're trying to kill me." He moaned, panting. Cam had his biceps in a tight grip as well, trying to slow his breathing and relax as the burn slowly faded. He could feel every vein in Zach's cock pulsing inside him, filling him so nicely.

"Oh god..." The beta groaned, wanting more now that the hard part was over. Zach pressed in fully, their hips held firmly together while the alpha got ready to fuck his mate into the mattress.   
"Are you ready?" He murmured, and Cam nodded eagerly. Zach smirked, hands hooking under Cam's knees and holding them wide open, starting to thrust his hips slowly, yet with force to get Cam a bit more used to it. He was already throbbing, impatient to start really fucking Cameron. Each thrust moved the bed a small bit, the alpha's powerful body packing quite the punch. Cam's breath was coming in short gasps, cut off by the next thrust until he couldn't breathe. It felt painfully good, like a pressure that gave him intense butterflies.  
"Mm, haah! Z-zach, oh my G-god.." The beta mewled, eyes rolling back as the alpha picked up speed.

He was thrusting at a steady pace now, just watching how Cam reacted. The beta let out a pretty moan whenever he thrusted in, gripping the bedsheets so tightly. Zach didn't want to hold back anymore. He growled deeply, sending a shiver up Cam's spine, the alpha moving Cameron's legs so they were resting on his shoulders.   
"A-alpha..." Cam panted, peeking up at Zach, and at that moment he looked so gorgeous. His eyes were half lidded, lips parted, hair a mess. The alpha leaned down to press his lips to his mate's as he got ready to drill his ass.   
"M-mm..." Cam's hands moved to cup Zach's cheeks, kissing him a little sloppily, his hips rocking needily. Zach growled into the kiss, pulling away so he could focus on making Cam's voice hoarse from screaming. If he didn't receive a few noise complaints after this then he didn't do a good enough job. The alpha pulled back his hips, surprising Cam by lifting his ass off the bed as he slammed back inside. The beta's jaw went slack, body jolting as Zach began to drill him into the mattress. He couldn't talk even if he wanted to. Zach's powerful thrusts were punching the air out of his lungs, leaving him an overwhelmed mess. The boy was gasping, hands frantically searching for some sort of anchor to keep him grounded. The speed that Zach was thrusting at was near inhuman, fucking Cam like some horny wolf. The alpha's hair had fallen out of his bun, strands of dyed platinum gold wet with sweat as they hung in front of his face. Zach looked fierce, and if he wasn't already getting his ass pounded by this gorgeous alpha he'd be all over him.

As soon as Zach managed to nail his prostate Cameron threw his head back with a scream. Pleasure was shooting harshly up his spine, he didn't know what to do with it all. Zach groaned, Cam's already tight walls squeezing around him. The alpha moved faster, his bed slamming against the wall, most likely denting it. Welp, there goes his security deposit.

Cam was now clinging to Zach for dear life, face buried into the alpha's shoulder to muffle his sounds. Zach had a tight grip on Cam's lower back, ramming into him relentlessly. The pleasure began to rapidly built up, catching Cameron off guard as he suddenly clenched around his mate's cock and came.  
"F-uck!" The beta yelped, thick strings of spunk shooting from his tip and covering his torso and face. Zach growled lowly at the sight, feeling his mate's walls hug his thick cock tightly. Cameron looked so damn good with cum covering his soft features, tempting the alpha to lean down and lick the salty strings away.  
And that's just what Zach did, lapping up the strings of liquid off of Cam's warm face. His hips were still thrusting, making Cameron whine.   
"W-wait! 'S too much!"   
Zach immediately stopped. He gazed down at his mate, the two panting hotly. Unlike betas, omegas could have multiple orgasms in one sitting, so it confused Zach a little when Cam told him to stop.  
"Are you alright? Did I hurt you!?" Zach panicked, thinking he had gone too far with Cameron. The beta shook his head, closing his eyes to try and steady his breathing. Usually after an orgasm the male's body gets super sensitive, resulting in overstimualtion if their partner doesn't stop. The top has to pull out to finish or he could end up hurting his partner. Overstimualtion hurts, but some can power through it or even thrive off of it. Cam wasn't one of those people. Zach pulled out, sweat dripping down his body as he sat back to give Cam some air.  
"M'fine, just really sensitive right now. Give me a minute." Cam mumbled, panting harshly. His thighs were shaking, cock softening as it layed limply against his belly. Zach nodded, using his hand to keep himself hard. He wasn't even close to finishing but for Cam he'd gladly take a bad case of blue balls so that he wouldn't have to feel pain.

The beta looked gorgeous. He was spread out so nicely, olive skin glistening with sweat. Those pretty eyes were half open and his plumpy lips were parted.   
"That felt really good..." He murmured, making Zach lick his lips. The alpha's hand moved faster, eyeing Cam's fucked out hole. The beta groaned as he rolled over, reaching back to spread his cheeks for the alpha.   
"I think it's ok if you fuck me some more. Um, just go slow." He looked back at Zach, wiggling his hips a little. Zach could feel himself throb.   
"No baby. I'm not hurting you." The alpha said sternly.   
"Here- just come jerk me off." He scooped Cam into his lap, the beta now straddling him.   
"Ok alpha..." Cam giggled, biting his lip when he reached down in between them to take Zach's hot prick into his hand.  
The beta was practically a professional at this. Jerking off Zach wouldn't be all that different from touching himself. He knew where the most sensitive spots were and how to stimulate them just right. Cam grew a bit cocky, pushing Zach down onto his back as his hand began to move. Zach huffed in surprise, confused to see Cam acting so dominant. The beta flicked his wrist, adding a bit more lube to Zach's shaft so his hand would glide effortlessly.  
"Oh fuck, baby." Zach growled, Cam sliding his hand and twisting his wrist to rub at the head of his cock. His other hand was busy playing with the alpha's balls, making him arch his back as he sucked in air through his teeth.

"You're good at this, aren't you?" The alpha mumbled, arms resting behind his head now as he enjoyed the nice hand job. Cam giggled, staring down at the dick in his hand. To think that this thing was inside him was so weird. But it did feel insanely good, Zach really knew how to fuck. And Cam was quite proud he could take it into his ass.   
"I've had practice." The beta smiled, thumbing Zach's leaking slit.  
"Mm..you mean you beat off a lot?" Zach chuckled, his laugh cutting off once Cam squeezed his shaft. The beta smirked as a loud moan replaced his mate's snarky laugh, his hand picking up speed to the point where Zach was bucking his hips wildly.  
"Don't stop, baby. So close." Zach closed his eyes, trusting his cock into Cam's circle of fingers. The beta still wanted to feel what an ass full of cum felt like, and the only way he would know for sure was to make it happen. Cameron waited until Zach threw his head back, groaning that he was about to bust. So the beta raised his hips and positioned his mate's weeping cock under his asshole, sinking down onto it a bit too quickly as Zach was thrown off the edge of ecstasy and released.

Cam gasped, back arching as Zach's hips jerked upwards. The alpha was spurting heavily, twitching and throbbing inside Cam's sensitive walls. His cum felt so thick and hot, making the beta shudder as he slowly raised and lowered his hips to milk his mate dry.   
"Fuck, baby..." Zach ran a hand through his own hair, sighing in pleasure as he came down from his high. Cameron slowly pulled off, the alpha slipping out of his filled hole. He bit his lip, feeling the hot liquid run down the inside of his thighs. It felt strange.   
He reached back, touching his puffy rim curiously. His fingers were wet with his mate's seed, cooling on his flushed skin.  
Zach watched him, heart pounding like a drum at the sight. Cameron was unbelievably sexy and he didn't even realize it. None of Zach's other partners had been able to capture his undivided attention like this beta has. Cam had him from the moment he layed eyes on him. Zach sighed, suddenly so thankful that he let his animal instincts loose last night.   
"How did I get so lucky?" Zach murmered, basking in the afterglow of his intense orgasm. His dark eyes were all over Cameron, drinking up how gorgeous he was as he moved to lie down next to Zach. The beta smiled softly, heart skipping a beat from the look of admiration shining in the alpha's eyes. It wasn't love, not yet at least. But he already knew that this boy had changed him so much in such a short amount of time.  
"I'm asking myself the same thing about you, alpha." Cam said, nuzzling into Zach. The atmosphere was so comfortable, wrapping them up a warm silence. Zach turned onto his side, wrapping his strong arms gently around Cam. He kissed his forehead gently.   
"Let me mark you again." He murmured, and Cameron giggled.   
"Y'know that'll just get you started again, right?" He murmured, hands resting on Zach's chest. The alpha smirked a little.   
"I know." He said, scooting down to bite Cam's neck so they could start round two.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver had gone to Abel's room immediately after they got home. Being around an angry alpha made him nervous, as it did with most omegas. He had made a little igloo of blankets for himself to sit in, scrolling through his laptop. Those pills really did help, making his heat not as unbearable. Though he did jerk off quite often and tried not to cover Abel's blankets with slick, he managed. Abel on the other hand was still fuming over what had happened with Zach at the shop. He knew Zach was only acting aggressive because Cam's honor was on the line, but it still irritated him that his best friend had done something so painfully stupid. How could he mate Cameron like that, roping that poor boy into a life of forced love?

Of course he didn't know just how perfect the two were for each other. Cam and Zach were like two halves of a whole, whereas Abel and Oliver were like two pieces of a puzzle that didn't quite fit together. It was odd for Abel to feel so damn protective over this boy and they literally had no ties to each other. Oliver wasn't his to worry about, and yet the alpha just couldn't pull himself away. He felt incredibly drawn to this omega, and he wanted more than whatever this was. He wouldn't mate him like Zach did to Cam, but the thought had crossed his mind more than once. Abel wanted Oliver in the worst way.

The alpha heaved a sigh, shuffling to his small kitchen to make himself some coffee. He must be pretty damn affected by Oliver's heat to be thinking about him this way. But when was the last time he actually took someone home? Abel was lonely.   
The alpha watched his Mario mug fill with the hot, caffeine filled liquid, the little machine on his counter whirring quietly. His fingers tapped the clean surface. What was he even doing with Oliver? This whole thing should have never happened, but Zach and Cam were insistent upon it. Abel wasn't looking for a fling and Oliver wasn't looking for a mate, yet here they are. If Abel had any sense he'd send Oliver home and be done with it.   
But he wasn't ready to let him go.

Maybe if he just gave in and let Oliver find relief in his touch, the omega might start to feel differently about him. It was worth a shot.  
Abel could smell the shift in the air, the smell of anxiety was thickly weaved into Oliver's heat. The scent blockers were wearing off, slowly filling the apartment with the strong aroma of honey and fear. Oliver still hasn't come out of his blanket fort, hiding away in Abel's room since the alpha was pretty intimidating earlier. Abel is usually such a kind and gentle soul, which makes his little outburst in public all the more frightning.  
"God damn it.." The alpha sighed, smacking the counter out of irritation. He knew he would have to go in there and apologize for acting like an animal. Lord knows it wasn't the side of him he wanted Oliver to see.

Abel grabbed his coffee, filling it with sugar and half and half before slowly making his way to the room. He was almost afraid to confront the omega, peeking into the dark room to see Oliver's cute face lit up by the glow of his laptop.   
"Hey..." Abel murmured, Oliver jumping with a yelp. He looked over to Abel in surprise.   
"I'm sorry about earlier." The alpha smiled weakly, walking in slowly, warm mug in his hands. Oliver eyed him warily, poking his head out of his blanket cocoon. Abel didn't seem like he was going to do anything aggressive, so he let his guard down.  
"It's ok. I'm just confused as to why you were so..possessive, I guess." Oliver mumbled, shutting his laptop so that they could talk. The tension between them has been so thick since this morning, and Abel knew it was because they were frequently interrupted whenever they were alone together. The alpha felt terrible that he had failed to help Oliver like he promised. Maybe they just needed a night to bond a little bit. It didn't have to be physical bonding, but Abel wasn't going to stop it if it happened again. He didn't have anyone coming over tonight. His phone was off and the door was locked. It was just them.

Abel took a seat at the edge of the bed, shrugging.   
"I'm not so sure myself." He sighed, reaching into the nightstand to grab the scent blocker.   
"Here, it's starting to wear off." He murmured, and Oliver shook his head.   
"No it's ok. I don't need it when it's just the two of us." He said, and Abel warily put it back. It was silent, the two looking at each other, waiting for the other to speak.   
"Do you um... You two fight often?" Oliver asked timidly, and Abel shook his head.   
"No, not like that." He reassured. Oliver nodded, gently biting his pillowy bottom lip as he pulled off the blanket. His scent was stronger now, not held back by the thick covers.   
"I um..." Oliver fixed his glasses before getting to all fours, crawling over to Abel.   
"Alpha? Do you want me?"

Abel let out a breath. Oliver was already begging for his dick and at the rate he was going he was bound to get it. The alpha pursed his lips, eyes meeting Oli's. Of course he wanted Oliver, but maybe sex was rushing things a bit. He wanted to get to know this boy, create a lasting relationship instead of just a fling due to heat.   
"Yes. It's hard for me to resist you, Oli. It truly is."

Oliver shivered, getting up onto Abel's lap and wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck.   
"Then why are you?" He purred, running his fingers through Abel's dark hair. The alpha sighed, shaking his head.   
"We can't have sex right now Oliver. I don't want this to just be some fling." He murmured. The omega whined, leaning forward to kiss along Abel's sharp jaw.   
"But... I could make you feel so good, I know I can... A-and it's been so long, I just want..." Oliver lowered his gaze, sighing.  
"I'm not saying no to everything, just sex." Abel murmered, cupping Oliver's soft cheeks. They needed to bond on more than just a physical level but Abel was honestly tired of feeling so touch-starved. He wanted real affection, not some rough fuck with a heat-sick omega that didn't know any better. Oliver cocked his head to the side, knitting his brows together in confusion.  
"What are you saying, alpha? Why won't you have sex with me?" Oli sounded dejected and hurt, trying to understand this enigma that was Abel Anthony. It was like he was wresting with himself over how far is too far when it came to the omega. There was an internal conflict waging a war inside his head. Abel wanted Oliver more than he's ever wanted anything in his life, but that sudden mood shift in the bathroom earlier caught him off guard. It was obvious that Oliver's intentions regarding Abel were purely physical, whereas Abel was already becoming emotionally invested in this boy. What would happen after this week was over? Would they just fuck and never speak to each other again? That thought left a bad taste in the alpha's mouth. He feels something stronger for Oliver, an emotion that's more than just skin deep.   
"Take one of your pills and I'll explain, alright."   
Oliver groaned like a child but obeyed, popping one of his pills that would tone down his hormones. The mood was heavy with uncertainty, thick with miscommunication and sexual frustration. Something had to give.  
"Ok, I'm listening." Oliver said, remaining seated on Abel's lap. It felt good to be close to him, breathing in his rich scent that swirled around his head.

Abel sighed, rubbing Oliver's back.   
"Look, Oli. I don't want to be some quick fuck. I don't want to relieve you only for you to leave." He murmured, and the omega glanced away. Abel was right, he was planning on doing that.   
"I'm not the one night stand type of guy." Abel brushed some of Oliver's hair from his cute face, sighing when the omega nodded a little.   
"Ok alpha..."  
Abel didn't want Oliver to think that he didn't want him at all, but he also didn't know where the boundary line was with him. Something as simple as touching could make Oliver uncomfortable and the alpha didn't want to ever do something like that to him. He pursed his lips, dark green eyes drinking in the soft features of this beautiful boy.  
"Can I touch you?" Abel murmered, hands itching to feel Oliver's soft skin against his own. The omega paused for a moment, looking to be lost in thought or perhaps fighting his own needs to accommodate Abel's. So far it's only been about what Oliver wants and needs and Abel has been set on the backburner.  
"Y-yeah, you can touch me alpha."

Abel smiled, lying back and gently pulling Oliver down as well.   
"Let's just cuddle." He purred, kissing at the cute omega's cheeks. Oliver smiled a little, dimples popping. Abel was acting so sweet to him. Though he did crave a good dicking, he wouldn't force it upon Abel. The alpha just seemed too... Pure. Too gentle and soft. Oliver didn't want to end up pushing such a nice alpha away.  
Though, the real Oliver still wouldn't trust Abel. His old boyfriend ruined alphas for him, causing the boy to live a solitary life without a mate, because he just couldn't trust most people.   
Oli rested his cheek on Abel's chest, breathing in his heavenly scent. He giggled quietly when the alpha plucked his glasses off his face to set them on the nightstand.

It felt odd to be so close to Abel, holding him like they were mates. It was frightning for Oliver to be so vulnerable, so open with someone else. It's why he never does it anymore. But Abel's body was so warm and welcoming, causing his chest to tighten up with a feeling he hasn't felt in quite a long time.   
The alpha must have felt his muscles tense, looking down at Oliver with concern. Abel hooked his finger under the boy's chin, bringing his pretty hazel eyes up to meet his own. The alpha's thumb was gently brushing against Oliver's bottom lip, yearning to feel the omega's kiss. It was safe to say that Abel was starting to dig himself into a hole, but the boy couldn't help himself. Oliver was like a drug to him.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Oliver. I know this is a lot coming from a stranger, but you can trust me."   
Oliver nodded, unsure if he really believed that or not. His eyes were slowly drifting down to the alpha's mouth, and he wanted to taste how sweet Abel's tongue was once again.

 


	16. Chapter 16

The two were leaning in, their lips barely brushing. Was this wrong? They weren't even mates, hell, Oliver didn't even want to get together with someone, and yet here they are, in bed and gently kissing. It was so soft and tender, only the most feathery touches shared. The alpha felt so content. This is what he wanted, an omega he could kiss this way and love. Abel wanted a relationship filled with love. He was so cliche in a certain regard, though he wasn't nearly as aggressive as most alphas made themselves out to be. Oliver was more aggressive than Abel would ever want to be. Sure he had his moments, everyone does. But most of the time Abel is calm and level-headed. He doesn't like being angry, it makes him feel like he's out of control. Other than that, he just doesn't want to feel overly negative or aggressive. It's just not who he wants to be.

Both of them were going against the grain, showing traits that contradict what a normal alpha and omega should be. Alpha's should be possessive and primal, aggressive and overly masculine. And omegas had to be overly submissive and pitiful, weak and needy. That wasn't who Oliver wanted to be. The boy had to learn to defend himself against the typical alpha, hardening his heart to make sure he could never again become someone's bitch.  
It wasn't fair for Abel, who was just trying to start something that could potentially be good for both of them. But life's not fair, and Oliver was as difficult as they come. But despite all of that, Abel still wanted to be with him.

Oliver eventually pulled back, staring up into Abel's gorgeous green eyes. He cupped the alpha's cheek before glancing away.   
"Let's...get some rest..." He whispered, licking his soft plumpy lips and still tasting a bit of the alpha on them. That kiss held too much for the omega. He couldn't get involved with Abel, no matter how much his body or heart wanted it. His mind was telling him no.   
The omega sighed, burying his face in Abel's chest. Cuddling couldn't be too bad... Right?  
Abel could sense his restrain, and to be honest he was glad it didn't go any further than that. He hated turning Oliver down, hated seeing that dejected look in his eyes everytime Abel denied him. It was exhausting trying to keep the omega at arms length when it came to the sexual stuff, and one of these days Abel would crack under the pressure and give in. He just hoped that the two would be in an established relationship by then. The last thing he wanted was to drive Oliver away because he was too hands off.

Abel pursed his lips, feeling a thick tension enter the room once again. His fingers played with Oliver's soft hair, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make him sound too needy or something like that. But he wanted to get to know this boy a little better and what better way to do that then to go on a date. Well, it would be a date in Abel's apartment since Oliver was heat-sick.  
But they could order take out and maybe watch a movie on the bed and cuddle. God, Abel missed cuddling with a cute omega that made his heart dance in his chest.

"So..." Abel trailed off, arms gently curling around Oliver's waist. He found that he loved how adorably small the omega was, like a tiny little bean. Oliver smiled a little, taking off his big framed glasses and setting them on the nightstand.   
"Yes?" He hummed, feeling content with the warm contact. Oliver has always loved cuddling, it was probably his favorite thing to do in a relationship. Well, before his last boyfriend.   
"What do you do? For school, I mean. What major are you studying?" Abel ran his fingers through Oliver's thick, dirty blonde fringe, brushing it to the side.   
"I'd like to know you better."

The omega was a bit dumbfounded. What was there to say?  
Oliver mostly kept to himself, his only real friend being Cameron. Although he was pretty sure that would change as well, since Cameron was now mated to Zach. It was pretty clear that the omega had a bad view on mates and mating, but hopefully Abel could change that.  
"I-um..I'm studying to be a performer. Well, mostly singing, but I like to act as well. It's part of the reason I work at the diner." Oliver murmered, breathing in Abel's heavenly scent. The alpha hummed, wondering if he'd ever get the chance to see him perform again. The show at the diner was amazing, it's what caught Abel's attention other than the boy's looks.   
"What about you? What's your story?" Oli asked, voice muffled a bit from the fabric of Abel's shirt.

Abel chuckled softly.   
"What is there really to say? I'm just a cheap photographer." He mumbled, and Oli smiled.   
"I've seen some of your pictures. They're really good." He said, and Abel smiled at the compliment.   
"What about your family?" Oliver asked, and Abel's face immediately fell.   
"Oh...um, well... I was kicked out a while ago. My father called me a 'pathetic excuse for an alpha.' I guess I've always been a little soft." His voice grew quieter the longer he spoke.

Oliver didn't quite know how to respond to that. He was more or less expecting the standard answer when someone asks about family, not the sad truth Abel just spat out. He could understand why that insult would sting and damage his pride, his own family didn't understand him at all. They didn't support his decision to leave Lucas, or his move to the city to pursue his dream. Oliver's parents were as old fashioned as one could get, so he hasn't really talked to them in quite a while. He understood Abel's pain to a degree, even though their stories are different.  
"Oh, um..old fashioned parents?" Oli asked, snuggling closer to give Abel some comfort. The alpha sighed, playing with Oliver's hair to preoccupy his mind. This was a touchy subject for him, which is part of the reason he blew up at the twins the other night.  
"Something like that. My father is a very..aggressive man, both in his mindset and physically. We used to fight constantly, and because it was just me and my two sisters in the house it often became violent. My mom isnt here anymore because of me, and my dad has had it out for me ever since I was born. I hate showing aggression, being the stereotypical alpha that my father thinks I should be. I was kicked out about a year ago, and I feel terrible because my sisters are still there with him."

Oliver nodded, trying to comfort Abel the best he could with his gentle cuddles. He lightly gripped the alpha's shirt, peeking up at him.   
"I guess... I guess that's why I want more than anything to have a happy family of my own. So I could be the alpha my father never was." Abel murmured, rubbing Oliver's back up and down, smiling a little bit.   
"I just need to find an omega who's willing to give that to me."  
Oliver didn't know why that statement made his heart clench. At this moment, still influenced by his heat, he would gladly give himself wholly to Abel so the alpha could have what he wanted. But he knew deep down that he couldn't. Kids were something Oliver never really wanted, and he was too terrified to find a mate. What if they mated and Abel ended up just like Lucas? Leaving wouldn't be so easy then, as they'd be bonded together. Mates weren't meant to be separated.

A silence fell in between them, and Oliver could hear Abel's heart rate pick up a bit. The alpha was mulling something over in his mind, a question he had no right to ask but was curious to know the answer to. Oliver seemed way too guarded around him when he wasn't under the influence of his heat. The small glimpses of how Oliver normally behaves is very different than how he is now. Something had to have happened to make him that closed off towards emotional intimacy. The omega was completely fine with sleeping with Abel, but when it came to opening up, actually showing the alpha what he's trying to hide underneath all that passion, he's very hands off and uncomfortable with it. Abel could see the pain in his eyes, that vulnerable place that left the omega flayed open for everyone to pick at. It had to have been something truly horrifying for Oliver to act this way.

The omega could practically see the gears turning inside Abel's head, hear how anxious he was becoming over what his mind was speaking. Oliver sat up a bit, cupping Abel's cheek in his hand as they locked eyes. Does Oliver ask what he's thinking about? Where do they draw the line between what's too intimate and what's appropriate for people like them to discuss? Abel was thinking the same things. They were trapped in this weird, awkward place where they sort of acted like a couple but weren't even close to actually being that way.

"What's wrong?" Oliver murmured, rubbing Abel's cheek with his thumb. The alpha shook his head and bit, placing his hand on top of Oliver's small one.   
"Nothing. It's none of my business." He murmured, and the omega pouted slightly.   
"Tell me alpha." He urged softly. Oliver was so cute, his hair a mess and his eyes shining. Abel sighed. He really couldn't say no.   
"I was just wondering...has something happened, in the past? To you? Y-you don't have to answer."

Oliver tensed up, pulling back his hand that rested on Abel's face.  
"You're right, I don't. But you did trust me with some things that made you uncomfortable so I guess it's only fair if I do the same." He sighed, sitting up and pulling away from Abel. He hated retelling this story, and normally he'd avoid the question completely, but Abel trusted him with his past so Oliver wanted to extend an olive branch as well.  
"Uhm, I'm going to give you the summarized version of the truth, since I'm not that comfortable with talking about it yet."  
Abel nodded, listening as he sat up against the headboard.  
"Long story short, I was in an abusive relationship with an alpha I was supposed to mate. The abuse was consistent and went on for years, starting shortly after I met him when I was sixteen. He made my life a living hell."

Abel's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Oliver was abused?   
"Im so sorry, Oliver." He murmured, reaching over to hug the omega, comfort him. But Oliver pushed his hands away, sighing.   
"Pretty soon I managed to leave. But my parents didn't like that. Lucas was such a good mate in their eyes, but they...didn't know...so I had to move to get away."

Abel chewed his lip, knowing not to reach out and touch Oliver since he made it clear that physical touch was inappropriate right now. Part of the alpha wanted to find this asshole and beat him half to death, but that was just the weird protective nature Abel had over Oliver for some reason. He just wanted to grab Oliver and kiss his pain away, but kisses can't erase years worth of heartache and trauma. Oliver would have to let him in, allow Abel to see his scars in order for the alpha to try and fix them.

"I won't let anything like that happen to you again." Abel whispered, and Oliver forced a sad little smile. The omega scooted off the bed, standing.   
"I'm going to the bathroom." He sighed, pattering out of the room, leaving Abel alone with his thoughts. Oliver didn't deserve that. He just seemed too small and fragile to handle it. But look at him now. He was so reserved and alone, and completely content with it.   
Abel wished he could have met Oliver before this incident, save him from this poor excuse for an alpha. Maybe he wouldn't be so cut off from everyone then.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver slipped into the bathroom, struggling to keep himself composed as he shut the door and slid down to the floor. Everything was hitting him all at once and he felt as though he couldn't breathe. His beautiful eyes were blurred with tears, a few spilling down onto his cheeks as he finally let himself break down. He's kept all of that pain and hopelessness locked away inside his head, and Abel was so easily able to pick the lock and let it come rushing out. The omega's chest was tight, dark spots covering his vision as heavy sobs racked his small body. It was loud enough for Abel to hear, still sitting on the bed with his heart in his hands.

Abel whimpered, quickly standing. He wanted to go comfort the omega, hold little Oliver in his arms. But he couldn't take all the pain away with a few comforting words and cuddles. Oliver has obviously developed trust issues because of this, acting distant and cold around him.   
Abel quickly walked to the bathroom door, knocking gently.   
"Oli..?" He murmured, but was only met with more of the omega's heart wrenching sobs. Abel tried the door knob, surprised that it wasn't locked as he twisted the knob and slowly opened the door. His heart snapped in two when he saw Oliver on the bathroom floor, curled into a ball and hyperventilating. The poor boy could barely suck in air from how hard he was crying, and Abel knew he couldn't just leave Oliver like this. He wanted to prove that he was different, that he wasn't going to harm Oliver at all.

The alpha got down to his knees, slowly reaching out to touch Oli's shoulder to let him know that he was here and that he was going to take care of him. He didn't want to freak the omega out by just man handling him right off the bat. Abel knew how to deal with panic attacks, mostly because his sisters used to have them quite frequently.  
"Oliver, I'm going to pull you into my lap now, ok? I'm not going to hurt you." Abel murmered, unsure if Oliver heard or understood what he'd just said. Slowly and carefully the alpha pulled Oliver into his lap, pressing the omega's back up against his chest so that he could feel Abel's chest rising and falling evenly.  
"Breathe like me, Oli. Deep and calm, just like me." He instructed, holding Oliver close to him with his arms wrapped around his waist.

Oliver gripped Abel's arms, trembling. He was hiccuping and attempting to correct his breathing, but it was difficult, always going back to short and shallow breaths.   
"Shh, you're doing so good, so so good." Abel encouraged, nuzzling Oliver's hair as the small omega in his arms whimpered.   
"D-don't hurt me..." He begged meekly. Abel's heart snapped. Oliver was scared of him?

"Oli, I'm only trying to help. I promise you can trust me." Abel softly said, loosening his grip around Oliver so the boy wouldn't feel suffocated by him. If he didn't get Oliver's breathing under control then he'd pass out, and Abel was sure that Oliver didn't want that to happen. But rather than let Abel help him, Oliver began to fight against him. The omega couldn't do much, his body far too weak at the moment to actually inflict any damage upon Abel, but he sure as hell tried to.  
"G-get aw-ay! D-don't touch m-me!" Oliver wheezed out, clawing at Abel's arms and kicking out his legs to try and squirm away.

Abel let him go quickly, not wanting Oliver to end up hurting himself on accident. He watched the omega quickly scramble away, turning around to face Abel as he curled up in the corner of the room.   
"Oliver, I'm not going to hurt you." Abel whispered gently, and Oliver shook his head frantically, covering his ears.   
"Liar, liar liar!" He yelled, eyes squeezing shut. Abel whimpered a little. What could he possibly do to help?

"Oli, please. I'm not him, and I'll never be him. What he did to you was vile and unthinkable, and I would never even think of laying a finger on you. Please, just let me help you." Abel slowly inched forward, hand extended like he was approaching a wild animal. Oliver eyed him warily, not moving but also not resisting the fact that Abel was trying to get closer to him. He could see that the alpha was calm and didn't pose a threat to his safety, so he let Abel scoot a little closer.  
"That's it, baby. I'm just trying to help, alright." Abel gave the frightened omega a small smile, reassuring him that it was ok to trust him.

Oli swallowed thickly, flinching when Abel raised a hand to wipe away his tears. The alpha sighed gently. He could smell the panic mixed in with Oliver's natural honey fragrance.   
"C'mon Bumble Bee..." He whispered, trying out a different nickname. Oliver whimpered, peeking up at him. The omega let a bit of his guard down, feeling a strange sense of comfort that the nickname brought him.  Lucas never called him such a sweet name, it was always babe or something a little..whorish. Oliver quietly whimpered when he felt Abel's warm fingertips come into contact with his wet cheek, reddened eyes locked with the breathtaking green that made Abel look so inviting. The omega let Abel touch his cheek, remaining cautious as the alpha dragged his thumb across his wet skin in a comforting manner.  
"Can I come closer, Bumble Bee?" Abel asked, staying put until Oliver gave him consent to move closer to him.

Oliver hiccuped quietly, before hesitantly nodding. He liked that nickname. And Abel surprisingly hadn't hit him yet.   
Abel scooted closer before sitting cross legged in front of Oliver, their legs brushing.   
"Such a brave boy, good job." He smiled softly, and Oliver wiped his eyes. The alpha was praising him?  
"Do you like when I call you Bumble Bee? Is that ok?" Abel wanted to be sure that Oliver wasn't triggered by the way he talked to him or how he was treating him. He was trying to make things better, not worse. Oliver nodded, feeling a little more relaxed as time went on.  
"Y-yes..makes m-me feel b-better." Oliver murmered, subconsously scooting closer to Abel. The alpha wasn't going to hurt him, and Oliver was starting to calm down enough to see how sweet and caring Abel was being with him. That panic attack made him experience a strong flashback of one of the times Lucas cornered him in the bathroom and tried to strangle him. His reality was distorted, but Abel's sweet voice was able to break though, pulling him back into the present.

Abel smiled softly, brushing Oliver's hair from his face.   
"Do you want to get some sleep, little Bee? It might help some." He said, and Oliver shook his head. He didn't want to end up having a nightmare.   
"A-alpha...you're n-not gonna hit me?" He whispered, and Abel scowled.   
"No, of course not. I'd never ever do such a thing."  
Oliver furrowed his brows together in confusion, tilting his head.  
"Why not?" Oliver's voice cracked, scooting closer until his hands were touching Abel's knees. He wanted comfort, the heat of another body against his own. Deep down Oliver was just afraid that his heart would be broken all over again by someone he thought he could trust. Lucas really fucked him up, and now Abel was left to pick up the pieces.

"Because you don't deserve that." Abel said, cupping Oliver's cheeks.   
"Nobody deserves to be beaten. So I'm going to protect you." He murmured, and Oliver wiped his own eyes. He sniffled, climbing up onto Abel's lap and cuddling into his chest, gripping his shirt. Abel felt nice and warm, gentle and soft.   
"Alpha..." Oli mewled quietly, eyes closing when Abel's arms wrapped around his waist. The omega softly cried into Abel's shoulder, overwhelmed by the level of compassion that Abel was showing him. He's seen how sweet the alpha has been so far. He's let Oliver stay in his apartment to care for him while he was in heat, knowing the risks but repeatedly showing Oliver that he was in control of his urges. It wasn't easy to be this close to an omega in heat and not take advantage of them. But Abel never did, and even when they came close to fucking the other night it was only after Abel gained Oliver's consent. Abel could be trusted, and Oliver could see that. The boy was clinging to him, breathing in his calming scent as he started to relax.

"Aww, Bumble Bee..." Abel softly cooed, standing up with Oliver secure in his arms.   
"Don't cry anymore baby, I'm right here."  
Oliver mewled weakly as he was carried to the bedroom, Abel lying down with the little omega in his arms. Oliver needed these cuddles now, the boy practically burrowing into Abel's chest.   
"Do you want to watch TV?" Abel asked, grabbing the remote off his nightstand. He had a small TV in his room that hung up on the wall in front of the bed. Oliver simply nodded. It had been so long since someone has taken care of him like this, and most of that was because the omega shut everyone else out. He never gave anyone a chance to prove that they all weren't like Lucas. Abel was slowly starting to crack through his shell, but it would take more than this to get Oliver to show him how deep his scars truly lie.

The alpha turned on the television, the last movie he was watching alone starting up from where he'd left off. It was an older 90's film called "The Man in the Moon", and call him cheesy but it was one of his favorites. The scene was of the female lead and the male heart throb sharing their first kiss after swimming in the creek. Abel smiled, feeling Oliver relax a little more as he watched with him.

Pretty soon the omega had passed out on Abel's chest. His small hands lightly held onto Abel's shirt, cheek squished against him in the cutest way.   
"Omega..." Abel sighed gently, playing with the boy's hair. Oliver was just so...cute. He couldn't help but stare at the little beauty that was cuddling him.  
It broke Abel's heart to see how broken Oliver was. He could see how much of himself the omega has had to change in order to feel somewhat safe and secure once again, and he wasn't exactly sure if that episode in the bathroom was triggered by his little question earlier. He wouldn't ever want to make Oliver relive those horrible experiences that he's so obviously tried to block out of his mind.  
"I'll keep you safe, little one. I promise. No one is ever going to hurt you again." Abel murmered, kissing the top of Oliver's head as he snuggled closer to him. Before he knew it, Abel was asleep. The TV was still on, movie long since over. The two were smashed together under the blankets, purring softly as the warm feeling of safety surrounded them both.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Cam was in the bathroom, getting ready excitedly. Zach had said that today he wanted to take Cameron on an actual date instead of staying home all day, and the beta was giddy. He made sure his hair was perfect and his clothes were nice but not _too_ nice.   
Cam checked himself out in the mirror, turning his body side to side to make sure he looked absolutely perfect.

Cam looked pretty attractive in his navy blue colored button up and skinny jeans, his signature converse on his feet with his long charm necklace he usually wore.  
It almost looked like a dreamcatcher, and Oliver always complimented him on it whenever it was around Cam's neck.  
The beta smiled at his reflection, nervously sweating a tiny bit as he waited for Zach to come over and pick him up. Cameron was back home in his little studio apartment, cleaning out the rest of his things while Zach fixed up their now shared apartment. The beta still had to pay rent for another few months, but Zach said he would help out if need be.

Cameron walked out of his small bathroom, ready and willing to go. If Zach was late he'd kick the alpha's ass.   
But, just in time, there was a knock on the door. Cam quickly ran up to it, opening it with a smile and nearly melting when he saw his mate.   
Zach really cleaned up nicely. His long hair was washed and up in a less messy bun than usual, and he wore a comfortable looking blue flannel. The beta had a huge smile on his face, unashamedly checking out the alpha like he was a piece of meat.  
"Hi." Cam said breathlessly, Zach still standing in the doorway.  
"Hey, ready to go baby?"

Cam nodded, stepping back so Zach could come in. The beta was so nervous, even though they were already mated and things could only go up from here. Zach just seemed so confident and that intimidated Cameron a bit more than it should.  
"I have most of my things packed up, did you wanna come back after our date and load up the truck? I'd rather not have my shit stolen while I'm out having a good time." Cam joked, glancing around the room at the huge pile of cardboard boxes. The only thing that was still up was his bed.

Zach chuckled with a nod, taking Cameron's hand gently.   
"You look lovely." He rumbled, kissing the beta's knuckles. Cam giggled, glancing away with a blush.   
"So... Where are we going?" He asked, clinging onto Zach's arm while the alpha led him out. It was obvious that Cam had a load of butterflies in his stomach, nuzzling against Zach's shoulder. He could barely stay still.  
"Well I thought we could get some drinks and a bite to eat. Just something simple I suppose." Zach said with a shrug. It was apparent he'd never gone this far in a relationship, at least not with anyone like Cam. The beta had just turned 21 a few months ago, so he was pretty much a light weight when it came to alcohol.  
"Sounds like fun, will there be dancing and stuff there?" Cam asked the alpha excitedly, holding onto his arm as they left the apartment and descended the staircase.  
"If you want to. It's actually a club that serves food so if you wanted to dance we could."

"Oh yes, I'd love to dance with you!" Cam giggled, rubbing his cheek against Zach's arm. The alpha smiled lovingly, leaning down to kiss his mate's temple.   
"Well, up you go baby." He hummed, opening the passenger door to his truck. Abel had cleaned out Oliver's slick from before, so they could ride without the lingering scent of heat.  
Cam hopped up, sitting down and rolling his eyes playfully when Zach buckled him up. He turned to connect his soft lips to his mate's.   
The kiss lingered a bit, their lips moving slowly and lazily against each other.   
"We should stop." Zach whispered. His hand ran up Cameron's thigh.   
"Don't make me horny." The alpha smirked.

"We can't have that, now can we?" Cameron teased, softly brushing his fingers against Zach's chiseled Jaw. The alpha smirked, pressing one last kiss to his mate's lips before pulling away and closing the passenger door. They had all night to mess around, but Zach was starving and the alpha often gets very grumpy if he misses a meal.   
Zach climbed into the driver's side, starting the car and pulling onto the main road. The club was quite a distance away so the sooner they left the better. Cam messed with the radio, hooking up his phone to the bluetooth radio Zach installed last summer. The beta was into some questionable genres, ranging from jazz to k-pop. By the time they actually arrived at the club, Zach was pretty sure he knew at least one BTS song by name, since Cam was "singing" the lyrics at the top of his lungs.

"We're here." Zach called over the music, Cameron reluctantly turning it off and shoving his phone in his pocket. The beta excitedly hopped out before Zach could even unbuckle.   
"C'mon slowpoke!" Cam laughed, bouncing around the truck like a little kid as he waited for his mate to hurry his ass up. Zach playfully rolled his eyes, stepping out and grabbing Cam by the waist before he could go any farther.   
"You've got too much energy, darling." Zach chuckled.

"Buzz kill.." Cam mumbled, giggling when Zach squeezed his side.  
"I heard that, you little runt." The alpha chuckled, walking with his mate into the colorfully lit building. The place was packed with millennials and older folks that "still got it", the overly processed beat thumping inside their ears as they made their way towards the bar.   
"What do you normally drink, babe?" Zach yelled over the music, taking a seat on one of the bar stools, Cam doing the same and sitting next to Zach.  
"Tequila, and I guess a few mixed cocktails. I haven't been of age that long." He giggled, leaving out the little tid bit about how smashed he used to get in high school.   
"What about you?"

"Mostly beer, or liquor if I'm feeling it. But I'm not drinking much tonight, gotta drive your ass home remember?"

Cameron playfully hit Zach's bicep, before leaning up to kiss him gently. Once they pulled away the bartender, a girl dressed in a crop top with a bowtie, came over to see if they wanted anything.   
"Tequila, and a water." Zach ordered, and the lady turned to Cam with a pleasant smile.   
"And you, Sugar?"  
"I'm ordering for both of us." Zach said politely, pulling out his wallet. The woman nodded and sauntered over to the cooler to grab Zach's water first.   
"So what do you want to eat, babe?" Zach asked in his mate's ear, pointing up to the menu.

"I donno, I usually stick to items I recognize when I go to new places. You can't really fuck up a cheeseburger." Cam chuckled and Zach nodded. He did have a point. How many times has he been disappointed by food that looked good on a menu but ended up tasting like a fried boot?   
"Two burgers it is, I suppose." Zach shrugged, telling the girl their order as soon as she brought back the drinks.

Cam seemed particularly affectionate this evening, purring as he hugged Zach's arm. The beta gently kissed at his mate's neck, giggling when Zach's arm wrapped around his waist.   
"Baby, don't make me take you to the bathroom." He whispered in Cam's ear, referring to the fact that after being so recently mated even the littlest things Cameron did could make him horny.

"Ooh, I'm shaking." Cam teased, sliding his hand down and grabbing Zach's thigh. The alpha jerked, knee smacking into the bar and making the silverware clink.  
"You're gonna be shaking once I fuck your ass in the bathroom stall. Now, behave. At least wait until after we eat, then you can be as grabby as you want."  
Zach warned, sending a hard gaze Cam's way. The beta tensed up, both excited and terrified of the prospect of public sex. He's never even thought about doing such a thing, but he was sure that Zach had fucked a few people in the bathroom of a bar before. And he wasn't sure how that made him feel.  
"Alright, I'll be good. But I'm not making any promises once I get you out on that dance floor."

Zach smirked a bit, sipping from his water as he noticed the lady coming back with their food. She set the plates in front of the two, the burgers smelling amazing to the alpha, who eagerly started scarfing his down. Cam giggled and rolled his eyes as he ate his like a civilized human.   
"Oh look, they came with fries." The beta said, gasping when Zach stole a couple from his plate.   
"Hey!"

"What? What's yours is mine, right pookie?" The alpha grinned wickedly, stuffing the stolen fries into his mouth.  
"Well yeah but.." Cam started, stopping himself after he couldn't find a good comeback to say. The beta just settled with quietly eating, stealing back his stolen fries from Zach's plate when he wasn't looking.   
The alpha was finished with his food first, waiting for Cam to finish up while he listened to the music blair through the speakers. The beta didn't finish his food, rather turning his attention to that shot of tequila he still hadn't touched, slamming it back and ordering a few more so he could get a nice buzz going.

Zach watched, chuckling when after only a few shots Cam was starting to get red in the face. The beta stood, taking Zach's hand and practically yanking him to the crowded dancefloor.   
"Baby, I wanna dance!" Cameron yelled, wrapping his arms tightly around Zach's neck and giggling up at him. The alpha hummed, grabbing ahold of Cam's hips, a little surprised when the beta spun around. Cam's back was now pressed right against his mate, who's strong arms were crossed over the beta's stomach. Cameron held on to Zach's wrists as he started moving sensually.

The beat matched Cam's movements perfectly, even though the beta was practically inebriated at this point. Cam knew what he wanted and figured this would be good way to get his mate's attention. With his inhibitions lowered and his pride long gone, Cam began to grind his ass into Zach's crotch, closing his eyes and resting his head against his mate's shoulder as he lost himself in the music. He had no idea who was singing what or what kind of music this even was, but his hips swayed along to the beat and the alpha's grip on his waist tightened.

"Mm..." Cam purred, eyes opening slightly and looking up at Zach. The alpha was biting his lip, gazing down at Cam like he was a piece of meat. The look was sexy on him.   
"Touch me... Nobody's looking." The beta whispered, taking one of Zach's big hands and moving it so it cupped his crotch. The alpha growled lowly and squeezed it, enticing a pretty moan from his mate. Zach could already see where this was heading with how grabby and needy Cam was right now. He could see himself pulling Cameron into the bathroom, locking the door and fucking the shit out of his mate while he covered his mouth to keep the noise drown. That or a heated romp in his truck like Oliver was trying to get Abel to do.   
"God, you're fucking sexy." Zach growled into the beta's ear, slightly biting on it just so he could feel Cam's cock twitch in his pants. The beta hissed, turning back around and smashing his lips against Zach's in a way that just screamed "take me". Cam's arms were around Zach's neck, hips still swaying and grinding against his mate's. His voice was soft and low enough for only Zach to hear, whispering against his lips so the alpha knew just what he wanted.

"I need you, alpha."


	19. Chapter 19

That's what really did it for Zach, who hoisted Cam up into his arms.   
"Bathroom?" He muttered, and Cameron nodded eagerly. The alpha concentrated on weaving through the crowd while his mate's lips were busy at his neck.   
"Fuck, baby." Zach groaned. Either Cameron was a horny drunk or that threat earlier got the beta going.

Zach pushed through the thick crowd, finally finding the sign for the bathroom and quickly walking towards it. Cam was all over him, kissing his neck, biting his ears and lips. This beta was going to be the death of him, but he'd die a very happy man. Zach pushed open the door with his foot, thankful to find that the stalls were empty. He rushed over towards the handicapped stall, nudging the door open and slamming Cam's back up against the tile wall. In all honesty it wasn't the most sanitary place to fuck someone, but when you're drunk and desperate anywhere looks promising.

"Mm, alpha..." Cameron whined, wiggling a bit and pulling Zach closer with his legs. Zach bit his lip, reaching back to lock the door, tilting his head up when his mate started sucking at his neck.  
"Shh, you need to be quiet." Zach smirked, groaning softly when Cam started messing with his matemark. The beta sucked and nibbled at the sensitive mark, making Zach buck his hips.  
"Mm alpha, I can feel you through your pants baby, you're already so big and hard, oh..." The beta's back arched.   
"Shh, do I need to gag you?" Zach growled in Cam's ear.

"Maybe." Cam grinned, eyes half lidded. The tone that he used with Zach was just dripping with lustful desires, begging the alpha to tear him apart and leave him a mess. But they couldn't do much in a bathroom stall, and neither one wanted to get naked in such a dirty place. Who could blame them?  
The alpha set Cam down, turning him around and forcing the beta to brace himself on the wall in front of the toilet.   
"We'll have to improvise, love. I hope you don't mind." Zach purred, reaching around and unbuttoning Cam's jeans. The alpha slid them down, leaving his boxers on for the moment as a wicked idea popped into his head. Zach gripped the waistband of Cam's underwear, tearing them off of his mate completely and stuffing the ripped up fabric into the beta's mouth.   
Kinda gross, yet kinda kinky. Pretty much just like this entire situation. The alpha reached for his wallet, pulling out a small packet of lube that he kept in there with his condoms. Zach was always prepared, and lucky for Cam that he had that or the beta would be in a world of hurt. Spit just won't cut it when you're dealing with a cock like Zach's.

The alpha got to work quickly, hurriedly stretching his mate with lubed up fingers while his free hand unbuttoned his own pants. Cam hardly felt any pain and he couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol or if he was still stretched from the dicking he got last night.   
Zach finished up, unzipping his jeans and fishing his dick out of his boxers. Who knew when somebody could walk in. The anticipation was a rush, making both of them more eager to continue.   
Zach fumbled with the condom wrapper, glancing up when Cam whined in protest.   
"There's nowhere we can clean you out if I cum in you baby, so I'm wearing one, unless you want to be leaking all day." Zach smirked. Cameron whined, wiggling his ass a bit. Zach rolled his eyes, pressing his tip against Cam's rim and pushing the head in.  
"Oh my fuck..how the hell are you still this tight?" Zach groaned, pushing in a bit more just to pull out again. Cam couldn't respond, too busy choking on his own muffled moans as Zach rocked his hips and inched his long cock into his mate's ass.

Cameron leaned forward more, pressing his chest against the wall to really present himself to his alpha. Zach's hands were gripping his ass as he finally eased inside to the hilt.   
"I'm going to go quick." He whispered, and Cam nodded eagerly. Zach wrapped his arms around Cam's waist, starting to thrust his hips quickly.

"Mm-mph!" Cam moaned into the cloth that was still stuffed inside his mouth. Zach's hips were making the lewdest noises as they slapped against Cam's cheeks. The alpha was pistoning his cock as quickly as he could go, pushing Cam further into the wall as his thrusts became harder. Zach was just trying to get both of them off as quickly as he could, so his brain was completely focused on the speed of his hips and the way Cam's body reacted to it. The beta slipped his hand down, quickly jerking himself off as Zach buryed his face into the back of his shirt, letting out quiet growls as the pleasure mounted.

Cam's eyes closed tightly, squeezing himself around Zach on purpose just to get a reaction from him.   
"Fuck..." The alpha groaned, biting his lip harshly to try and stay silent. Cameron moaned in response, back arching and eyes rolling back when his prostate was hit.   
Zach placed his hands on the wall either side of Cam, moving harshly against that spot.

Cameron spewed out a few muffled curses, panting against the makeshift gag as his hand sped up on his cock. He couldn't even properly warn Zach before he tensed up and came onto the bathroom wall in thick ropes. The beta was quietly moaning, the music blaring outside the room masking what was actually going on inside the stall.  
"Oh fuck, you're gonna make me cum, baby." Zach panted, speeding up his hips a bit more. And thank God for that condom because Zach would surely fill Cam's ass to the brim with spunk from how hard he was about to orgasm.

The alpha's hips stuttered, grunting as pleasure shot into him in spikes. He came hard and long into the rubber, twitching inside Cameron.   
"M-mm..." Cam rolled his hips to milk his mate dry, sighing softly when Zach pulled out.   
"Good boy, c'mon." Zach cooed, pulling the beta's pants up and leaving him without underwear before pulling the full condom off his softening dick.  
Cameron spat out the ripped up underwear from his mouth, grimacing from the dry feeling that coated his tongue.   
"Those were my favorite boxers, babe." Cam whined, tossing them into the trash along with Zach's condom. The alpha chuckled, opening the stall and stepping out to wash his hands.  
"I did tell you that I was gonna improvise. You're loud as fuck babydoll."   
Cam pouted, sulking up to the sink to wash his hands as well. Lord only knows what's crawling on the walls of this bathroom.  
"You better hope I don't catch some fuckin venereal disease from touching that nasty wall, you practically had my face smashed into it." The beta drunkenly slurred, causing Zach to crack up laughing.  
"You do know that's not how you catch STDs, right?"

Cam paused, as if thinking about it. Instead of replying he rolled his eyes in the most dramatic way possible, before hitting Zach's arm playfully for no apparent reason.   
"Ok baby, let's go get you some water before you throw up or something." Zach chuckled, lifting Cam into his arms.  
The beta sighed, not putting up much of a fight as Zach carried him back out into the crowd of drunk partiers. Cam was pretty well under the influence of those tequila shots, trying to wiggle his way out of Zach's arms to get back on the dance floor.  
"Put me down! I gotta dance!" Cam exclaimed, words a slurred mess. But Zach continued to hold him tight, afraid he'd end up hurting himself if he didn't.  
"Water first, and if you're ok after that then you can dance."

Cam pouted and went completely limp in Zach's arms, groaning loudly in protest.   
"But alphaa..." He whined, and Zach rolled his eyes a little.   
"Water now, dance later."  
Cameron crossed his arms like a defiant, spoiled toddler, jutting his bottom lip out in an over exaggerated pout.   
"But Daddyy..." The words were mumbled almost silently. But Zach still caught them, and his reaction to his mate calling him daddy wasn't what he thought it would be. The alpha has heard of the daddy/little kink, and it mostly never appealed to him since he's never actually been in a commited relationship before. Zach thought it was odd and silly for someone to be turned on or empowered by their mate calling them such a name, but he's never heard that title roll off of Cameron's tongue before either. The beta's slightly accented, deep and drunkenly rough voice caused a reaction inside Zach's head. Suddenly the name daddy didn't sound so silly. It made his cock twitch.  
"No buts, unless it's yours over my knee. Would you rather go home instead? Daddy can be strict when need be, baby."  
And now he was calling himself Daddy. What the hell was going on? This beta was so easily able to mess with Zach's brain and reprogram him into the perfect mate. That or the name really appealed to him and he felt good saying it himself.

Cam giggled, looking up at Zach with half lidded eyes.   
"You're not strict, silly. You're too soft." He cooed, reaching up to play with Zach's beard. The alpha raised an eyebrow, setting Cameron down on one of the barstools.   
"Oh? You think I'm not strict enough?" He smirked. He'd show Cam just how strict he could be.

The alpha ordered a bottle of water for his mate, handing the bottle to Cam and telling him to drink. The beta, being far too sassy and drunk for his own good, playfully refused. A coy smirk was playing on Cam's lips, challenging the alpha to put him in his place.  
"I'm gonna go dance now, _daddy._ You enjoy your water and your little power trip." Cam giggled, sliding off the bar stool shakily.

Zach growled lowly, grabbing Cam by the wrist and yanking him back against his chest.   
"Drink." He ordered once more, and Cam shook his head. The alpha leaned down so he was right at his mate's ear.   
"You're being such a little brat. Do you want me to put you over my knee and spank your ass in front of everyone? Because Daddy will."  
Zach's tone was stern and very dominant, making Cam whine quietly. Zach really fit the Daddy Dom role well, almost like he was made for it. Cam was always a little childish and carefree, so to have an alpha speaking to him like this was incredibly addicting. And although he wanted Zach to reddened his ass and teach him how to listen, he didn't want to have it done in such a public setting.  
"If I drink, can you call me a good boy?" Cam slurred, grabbing a hold of Zach's flannel.

"Yes." Zach murmured, rubbing Cam's waist in circles. The beta purred, grabbing the water bottle from the bar and opening it up. Once he started drinking he realized how thirsty he was and chugged nearly the whole thing.   
"There, see? Good boy. That wasn't so hard now was it?" Zach cooed.

"I wanna be your good boy. Tell me again how good I am." Cam giggled, his head obviously swimming in a sea of booze. Zach would probably tease the shit out of him about this tomorrow, although he had to admit how adorable it was to see Cam drunkenly begging for praise. At least now he knows what kind of drunk his mate is. A horny, praise hungry brat that has a daddy kink. It was cute as hell.  
"What a good boy you are, Cam. Such a good boy for drinking all your water." Zach chuckled, nuzzling Cam's nose.

"Take me home, daddy."

"Why baby? I thought you wanted to dance." Zach hummed, kissing at Cam's cute nose. The beta giggled, throwing his arms around Zach.   
"Cuz!" He chirped, not giving a real answer. Cameron bit his lip, pulling Zach's bun from his hair tie and letting the long strands fall loose.   
"Can I braid your hair, Daddy?"  
Zach rolled his eyes, seeing Cam's inner child emerge from within his drunken state.  
"Why don't we just get you home first before you start making demands." The alpha sighed, turning to pay the girl at the bar once he peeled his mate off of him.  
"But daddy!" Cam whined, crossing his arms with a pout. Zach shot him a stern look, warning him to behave.  
"C'mon, brat." Zach chuckled, wrapping his arm around Cam's waist. "Let's go home where we can privately discuss how we're to behave in public."


	20. Chapter 20

He had to practically dragging the boy out, listening to Cameron's whiny complaints.   
"We were barely there for an hour!" He slurred, plunking against Zach's chest and just going limp. The alpha sighed and picked Cam up. He carried the beta to his truck, putting up with how Cameron played with his beard like it was the most interesting thing.  
"You're drunk off your ass, babe. You need water and rest."   
Zach sounded like an exhausted parent, hoisting Cam up into the cab of the truck and buckling his seatbelt.  
"But that's so boring! I thought you were fun, but you're just a party pooper." Cam whined like a spoiled child, crossing his arms and slumping down into the seat.  
"Keep talking, brat. You'll end up getting your ass spanked." Zach grumbled, rolling his eyes. He knew the beta was only saying this because he was trashed out of his mind, but he still felt a bit frustrated about it.

Cam perked up a little.   
"Ooh, you gonna spank me Daddy?" He giggled like a school girl, wiggling in his seat. Zach rolled his eyes. He shut the door before going over to his side, hopping into the driver's seat and starting the truck.   
"Mm I don't think you have the balls to do it. You can't spank me." Cameron slurred, reaching over to squeeze Zach's thigh teasingly.

The alpha growled, shooting a stern look towards Cam. This beta was about to get the lesson of a lifetime once they got home. Yeah he was drunk and didn't know any better, but Zach was also getting a little aggressive and irritated for seemingly no reason. He was feeling fine earlier, maybe just a little warm and itchy but other than that he felt like himself.

"Sit back and quiet down, please." Zach calmly told his mate, turning the key in the ignition and starting up the truck. Cam's grin only widened, poking the snake just because he could.  
"But I don' wanna!" He giggled, squeezing Zach's thigh a bit harder. Zach growled, slapping Cam's hand away as he pulled out of the parking space.  
"Hands to yourself and maybe I'll go easy on you." He mumbled, and Cameron giggled even more. The beta started fumbling with his buckle, managing to finally figure out how to undo it. He pulled the strap away and clambered over to Zach's lap.   
"Cameron, I'm trying to drive." Zach growled in warning. This was one of Cameron's flaws, pushing the envelope past the point of comfort. Oliver used to scold him about it, telling him that it was going to land him in hot water one of these days. And that day might just be today. Zach was losing his patience very quickly, but he couldn't really blame Cameron for his behavior. It was just the booze talking.

Zach snarled, shoving Cameron back onto his side of the cab and slamming his foot on the brake.   
"Sit your ass down now!"

Cam's eyes widened a little at the sudden outburst. Zach has never yelled at him before, so it was quite daunting to say the least.   
The alpha took a deep breath, squeezing his temple with his thumb and forefinger.   
"Sit and relax." He mumbled, and Cameron nodded a little. The alpha started driving again, reaching over to rub Cam's arm.   
"Just relax baby, I know you want my attention but I'm trying to drive right now, ok?"

"Alright, alpha. M'sorry." Cam choked out, sitting forward and rebuckling his seatbelt as Zach started to drive them home.   
"It's ok, baby. I'm just a little on edge tonight. I didn't mean to snap at you." The alpha murmered, reaching over and taking Cam's hand in his. Cameron smiled softly, calming down a little.  
"I'll be good, I promise."

"Good boy, thank you." Zach said, taking Cam's hand gently and intertwining their fingers. The beta purred, taking Zach's hand to his lips and kissing his mate's knuckles.   
"Alpha, are you still gonna spank me?" He murmured, and Zach chuckled.   
"No baby." He said, rubbing Cam's soft cheek with his thumb.

"Oh, okay. I was just kind of excited to try it out with you." Cam confessed, chewing his lip. Zach glanced over at his mate, smiling fondly. Cam was so new to this type of stuff and sometimes Zach had remind himself of that. They were still in the thick of the honeymoon phase, and Cam just lost his virginity the other night. What exactly was Zach expecting? Of course he'd want to explore his kinks with his alpha.   
"Well, we could still try it out baby. I'm pretty open minded when it comes to sex."

Cam immediately grinned, squeezing Zach's arm.   
"Thank you alpha." He giggled, nuzzling up against him. Zach licked his lips slowly. The contact made his skin tingle, his mate purring a little.   
"We're home now." Zach said, parking his truck and chuckling when Cam tried to unbuckle. He was still quite tipsy, unable to get a good grasp on it. The alpha leaned over, helping Cam with his seatbelt before hopping out of the truck and walking around to open his mate's door for him as well. They were originally supposed to swing by Cam's apartment to grab his things that were packed and ready to go, but Cam was far too wasted to lift anything without hurting himself.  Besides, Zach could always just do it for his mate tomorrow while he was at work. Monday would be here sooner than they wanted, which meant work for both of them. Zach was a construction worker, but he eventually wanted to go back to school to become an architect. But right now he was just worried about making sure his bills were payed and nothing got repossessed.

Zach lifted Cam out of his seat, holding onto his drunk mate and carrying him inside. The beta purred and mouthed at Zach's neck sloppily. The alpha didn't mind. Though his skin did feel particularly sensitive today.   
The alpha grabbed his key from his back pocket, opening up his apartment door and slipping inside. Cameron was starting to get excited, whining at Zach to hurry up and hit his needy ass.

"You're so weird, baby." Zach chuckled, closing the door with his foot and setting Cam down. The beta stumbled around until he reached the bed, flopping onto it with an exasperated sigh.  
"M'ready when you are, alpha." Cam mumbled into the duvet, Zach rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah. Don't you have to work me into that type of mindset first? I can't just lay into you at the drop of a hat, babe."

Cam groaned. This sounded a lot more complicated than it needed to be. It was only a spanking, he wasn't asking Zach to beat him senseless.  
"What? You mean like misbehave to piss you off or something?"

"I mean, you are good at that." Zach smirked, and Cam flipped him off half-heartedly. The beta just wanted to feel it, just a little bit of pain to make him feel good.   
"Mm, alpha, don't get shy on me now." Cameron purred, lifting up his ass and wiggling his hips.  
"Just hit me, it's not that hard. Look, I'll even get ready for you." The beta said, biting his lip as he reached back to push down his pants just enough to show off his ass to his mate. Zach groaned. He knew he was over complicating this but he just felt like he could give a better performance if he was actually punishing Cameron for something rather than just spanking him for no reason.  
"I'm not shy, babe. I just..wanna be in the right mood for it. Say something to piss me off, just so I can give you the best from me." He said stepping closer to the bed. Cam was quickly becoming frustrated. Why was he being so weird about this?  
"Stop acting like a pussy and just hit me.  Fuck, you'd think I mated an omega or something." He groaned in frustration, not meaning a single word of it. But if it got Zach to man up and hit him then it was for a good cause he supposed.

Zach raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as Cam kept talking.   
"You'd probably be my bitch instead if it wasn't for your big dick. Maybe I should act like the alpha in this relationship if you're too much of a pussy to man up and hit me." He beta said, smirking when he heard a quiet growl from his mate.   
"I'm right, aren't I baby? Mm, I've never met such a weak little alpha, maybe I should've gone for Abel instead."

The beta was going to keep talking, but a hard slap to his bare ass knocked the words right out of his mouth. Zach growled rather viciously, grabbing Cam by the scruff of his neck and pinning his top half down to the mattress. The alpha's attitude took a sharp nose dive into pure irritation and anger, which is exactly what he wanted. It felt unbelievably good to be aggressive with Cam, and all he wanted to do was sink his teeth into his mate's neck and mark him again. Rage and lust were intertwined as one, and Zach felt so damn good right now.  
"Keep talking, you little horny slut. You'll be choking on my cock here in a second." Zach growled, spanking Cam again. Only this time it left a nice sting behind.

"Ah, fuck yes Daddy, make me drool all over your big cock, mm.." Cam wiggled his hips for more, purposefully making his back arch so his ass was nicely presented.   
"And if you're a good boy maybe I'll let you fuck my ass, too. God I love how it feels." He mewled, and Zach chuckled.   
"I'll fuck you when I damn well please, little whore." He growled, delivering another slap.

"Fuck! Do it again, Daddy." Cam drunkenly begged, loving the sharp sting that covered his ass. Zach scoffed, removing his belt with one hand. The alpha held Cam down against the bed, looping the belt in his hand and bringing it down against his ass. The sharp crack of the leather belt against his skin was so delicious and addicting, forcing the beta to moan into the duvet from the blow.

"Mm, fuck!" Cameron panted, moaning again when Zach brought the leather back down on him. The pain was so good, leaving his nerves pulsing.   
"My god, what a little cunt. Fucking leaking like a girl while I beat your ass." Zach spat. He wasn't wrong- Cameron's dick was throbbing, his swollen, red tip gushing.   
"F-fuck, fuck, more, please..." Cam gasped, writhing a little.   
"It feels so good daddyyy..." His voice was so whiny, so breathy, Zach's heavy dick waking up in his jeans for at least the third time today. It was like the two couldn't go a few hours without fucking. But it wasn't their fault, their hormones were still wild from mating. Cam's ass was red and sore, small welts forming where the belt kissed his skin. So it seemed like Cam had quite a few kinks he didn't know about, which makes things interesting for Zach. The alpha growled, striking Cam a few more times before tossing the belt aside and ripping down Cam's jeans. The beta was quickly stripped, Zach practically tearing his shirt off of him. It was like he couldn't get his mate naked fast enough.

Those big hands harshly grabbed Cam's waist, yanking him down closer so he could buck his hips into his mate's sore ass.   
"F-fuck, oh fuck..." The beta moaned in a whiny voice, panting while his hands tugged at the bedsheets.   
"You disgust me." Zach muttered, spitting on Cameron's back. Cam moaned at the degradation. He was such a kinky little bitch.   
The alpha scoffed, popping the button of his jeans and tugging down the zipper. His dick was just throbbing, covered in his own precum at the sight of his mate like this. Zach licked his lips, deciding not to bother with prep. Cam wanted pain, and Zach would give it to him.   
The alpha growled deep in his chest, quickly fumbling with the fabric of his boxers until that monster cock bobbed free, heavy and twitching. Zach's strong arms wrapped tight around Cam, bucking animalisticaly against his ass.   
"A-alpha, Daddy, give t' me..."

"Shut your fucking mouth, whore." Zach spat, shoving Cam's face into the bed as he growled viciously. The alpha's scent had changed, becoming thicker and muskier than it usually is, and Cam whimpered as it hit him full force. Zach lined up his cock with Cam's entrance and shoved himself inside. The beta moaned brokenly, his asshole far too sore for him to actually do something like this again. He'll be lucky if he's able to sit up properly after this.

The alpha snarled as his hips drew back, snapping forward and forcing Cameron further into the bed. Something felt off but the beta wasn't able to put his finger on the problem. Zach seemed different, and maybe he was just really into the mood or the alpha was secretly a closet sadist, but he seemed to be enjoying how rough he was being with his mate.  
"A-ah..alpha! W-wait!" Cam squeaked, his voiced muffled by the duvet.

And either Zach didn't hear him or he just ignored him, because the next thing Cam knew he was being fucked into the mattress so roughly he was seeing stars. Yeah, it felt fucking good, but something was off and he wanted to stop to make sure Zach was ok. His alpha was just so sloppy with his fucking, and so _needy_.  
"A-ah, ah- wait!" Cameron moaned, starting to sober up a bit while his aching ass was fucking plummeled. Zack growled, lips pressing to his mate's neck as his hands gripped and kneaded Cam's skin.   
"Stop alpha, mm..fuck..." Cameron was jolting, eyes half lidded, lips parted.   
"Can't." Zach grunted out shortly before suddenly his teeth were embedded in Cam's neck.

The beta screamed, his body tensing up as pain and pleasure melted into one. Zach was growling, snapping his hips violently as he chased down his release. It didn't matter if Cam came or not, Zach was only focused on how good it felt to fuck his mate like this. It was possessive and raw, brutal yet still pleasurable. Cam didn't know what to think of this, but his body seemed to be reacting the correct way to how Zach was acting. He wanted to mark him back, rake his nails down his back and make him bleed. He wanted to be animalistic too.

But the closer Zach came to climax the more Cam seemed to notice that the head of his cock was swelling up. The beta's eyes widened, suddenly realizing what this was. Rut.

"Alpha no!" He screamed, knowing that he wasn't made to take a knot. Zach would tear his ass open with that monster cock of his.

Zach whimpered, only pulling Cam closer when the beta started to struggle. He was panting, completely under the spell of his rut. He didn't know what he was doing.   
Cameron tried to get away, begging Zach to stop before it was too late. But all he got in reply was 'I cant' and the alpha fucking him harder. The beta started to panic. If Zach managed to knot him, he'd surely be split in half, and could potentially lose enough blood to pass out. And not to mention how painful it would be.   
Only omegas could safely take a knot. Their muscles automatically loosen up when the alpha is close to orgasm, but Cam? He was a beta, and he'd be in a world of pain if this continued on for any longer.

But Zach couldn't stop in time and Cam was powerless to pull himself free before the alpha's knot popped and locked them together. The sudden burst of expansion caused Cameron to tear, crying out as Zach emptied himself deep inside his mate. Blood smeared on Cam's cheeks and Zach's hips, and despite the intense pain the damage wasn't all that bad. Yeah, Cameron was hurt and wouldn't be able to do much of anything after this, but Zach surprisingly didn't do nearly enough damage to him to cause something life threatening or permanent.


	21. Chapter 21

Truth is, Zach couldn't pull out even if he wanted to. His body forced him to keep fucking his mate until he would knot. But now that he has and his instincts didn't fog his mind anymore dread ate at his stomach.   
"... Cam?" He whispered, eyes wide as he listened to his mate cry below him. How could he not have noticed he was in rut?   
"B-baby, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Zach whimpered, knowing that attempting to pull out now would cause Cam even more pain so he stayed as still as possible. Cameron hiccuped, whimpering and trembling. Cam couldn't even speak, his body racked with pain as he sobbed into the sheets. His fists were clenched, eyes squeezed shut and body shaking like a leaf as Zach hesitantly touched his back.  
"I didn't know baby, it just hit me out of nowhere. I didn't mean to hurt you." The alpha murmered, tenitively rubbing his mate's back to try and soothe him. Part of that statement was a lie. Zach knew he felt a bit off, acting overly aggressive and irritated since this morning. But he didn't keep track of when his last rut was, which was about six or seven months ago. His recent mating had kicked it into overdrive, forcing his rut back to the surface so that he could potentially impregnate his new mate.

"I'm sorry..." Zach repeated quietly, wrapping his arms tight around Cam and holding him close, burying his nose into his mate's neck.   
"Shh, it'll be ok, it's ok..."   
Cam's breathing was quick and forced, trying to speak.  
"I-i-it hur-rts..." He mewled out. Zach could feel his heart breaking. He had hurt his mate, maybe not on purpose, but he still did it. Cam was bleeding and crying because of him.   
"I know baby, take deep breaths, I promise it'll be over soon." The alpha said, trying to soothe his mate the best he could. He wanted to take the beta to a hospital, and after that Zach would have to lock himself away for the next few days, away from his mate. The risk of hurting him again was too high.

After a few moments the alpha could finally pull out. His cock had shrank down enough for Zach to slowly pull himself free, and the way his mate cried out once they were separated nearly tore his heart in two. Blood was dripping down the backs of his thighs, staining the sheets and mixing with the alpha's thick release. Zach felt so guilty that he almost threw up, forcing himself to keep it together so that he could help Cam, who was now collapsed on the bed in a heap.

"Hang on, baby. I'm gonna get help, alright?" Zach hushed, reaching for his phone to call the first person that popped into his head. Abel. He would know what to do.

The alpha shakily went to his contacts, calling up Abel as he rushed to grab a towel to clean up his mate. He didn't care if he ruined it with blood, he just cared about Cameron.   
"Hello?"  
When Abel finally answered he sounded quite cheery for some reason. He could hear Cam's friend singing in the background, unable to make out the words though.   
"Abel, you have permission to murder me when I tell you this."

The alpha on the other line paused for a second, moving into the other room where it was quieter. Zach's voice was shakey, rough and broken, and it honestly scared Abel a bit.  
"What did you do?" He asked, hesitant to actually hear what Zach was going to say. The line was quiet for a second, but the muffled cries of another person soon filled Abel's ears, along with Zach gently hushing them.  
"Zach..please tell me that's not Cameron crying.." Abel breathed, his heart in his throat.  
"I did something horrible, Abel. I really need your help. He's hurt." Was all Zach said, and Abel's mind instantly went to something equally horrid. That Zach had deliberately hurt his new mate for whatever reason.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Abel hissed, rushing out to grab his shoes.   
"Alpha? Where are you going?" Oliver asked when he saw Abel run by. The little omega was cooking French toast on the stove.   
"I've gotta check on something Bee, I'll be back soon." Abel said, pulling on his shoes.   
"I... I didn't know I was in rut, and I-"   
"You tried to knot him?!" Abel yelled, Oliver jumping a little in surprise.

"I couldn't fucking help it, Abel! You know how it is. I didn't call you for a lecture. You're my best friend and I need your help. Please." Zach begged, pushing his anger aside so that Abel could assist him with Cameron. He's never been in a situation like this before. Most of Zach and Abel's ruts were handled with a fleshlight and porn, but adding a mate into the mix just fucks things up immensely. Abel sighed, tugging on his shoes and jacket as Oliver eyed him from the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment. Just try and keep him calm, ok?" Abel instructed, reaching for the door knob.

Zach nodded even though Abel couldn't see him. He hung up quickly, tossing his phone to the side and rubbing Cam's shaking back.   
"I'm so sorry sweetheart, just hang on, help is coming." He whispered, gently wiping the blood off Cameron's cheeks and thighs. The poor beta was a mess, shaking all over and sobbing, making Zach feel so guilty for hurting his mate.

He didn't mean to go this far, and if he was in his right mind he would have stopped before he ended up harming his precious mate. Then the thought of how Cameron would treat him after this was all said and done crept into his mind. Would he leave? Zach wouldn't blame him if he did. This whole situation was fucked up, but Zach hoped that his mate would choose to stay.

It felt like hours had passed before there was a knock at the door. Zach had wrapped Cameron up in a blanket so Abel couldn't see what he didn't have to, and at this point he was just lucky that Cam was still awake. The beta was no longer sobbing his eyes out, but rather giving pained little whimpers while his mate held him and tried to soothe him. Abel quickly rushed in, cursing under his breath when he saw them. They both looked like complete messes.   
"It's ok..." Zach whispered, kissing Cam's forehead. Cameron barely had the energy to open his eyes, sniffling as he weakly held Zach's shirt. There was blood soaked into the mattress, staining Zach's shirt and the blanket Cam was wrapped in. And Zach had the most heartwrenchingly guilty expression etched on his face. Abel chewed his bottom lip, thinking that he'd be just as bad if this was Oliver and he had done something stupid to hurt him. It was honestly terrifying to know just how invested Abel was getting into Oliver, but the alpha couldn't help it.

"Holy shit, Zach.." Abel murmured, pulling the blanket up just enough to see that Cam's bottom was still bleeding. Zach sniffed, clutching Cameron tightly to his chest.  
"I didn't mean to." He whispered brokenly, fighting back tears. Abel sighed, walking into the bathroom to fix Cameron a hip bath, which is basically exactly what it sounds like. The tear would most likely heal itself within four to six week, but Cam would be in a lot of pain for the first couple of days.  
"Zach I'll have you set him in the bath, I don't want him to be uncomfortable on top of everything else." Abel said, voice echoing from the bathroom. It sounded like his voice was far off in the distance, the alpha barely listening as Abel explained how to care for him. Something about shallow baths and numbing ointment. Zach wasn't really listening.

He nosed at Cam's neck as gentle as possible, whimpering softly. Cameron let out a pained whine. Zach felt like his heart was being squeezed so tightly, like at any moment it could just pop.   
"Zach." Abel peeked into the room, sighing a little when he realized that his friend wasn't even paying attention. While the sight was oddly touching the alpha really needed to get a grip so he could take care of his mate.   
"Zach!" Abel smacked him upside the head, the blonde growling and holding Cam closer.   
"Bring him to the bathroom, you idiot." Abel seethed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance when Zach finally stood. The alpha rolled his eyes, running his hand through his black hair as he followed Zach into the bathroom. Zach frowned at the shallow water sitting in the bathtub, not understanding why Abel hadn't filling it up with warm water.

"Why is the water so low?" Zach questioned, to which Abel sighed and rubbed his temples in agitation.  
"If you were listening out there then you'd know that a hip bath is only supposed to cover his ass and hips, and don't you dare try and put Epsom salt in there, you'll make him scream." Abel instructed.

"Right. Salt plus open wounds equals a bad time. Gotcha." Zach sneered, unwrapping Cam from the blanket and setting him in the tub of warm water.

Cameron whimpered loudly, trembling as the water was tinted with his blood.   
"Shh, relax, relax..." Zach kneeled by the tub, Abel sighing.   
"You're an idiot sometimes." He mumbled, and Zach scowled. He didn't say anything back though, afraid of scaring his mate with an angry outburst.   
"Now do I have to go through everything again?" Abel mumbled, sitting on the toilet. Zach shook his head, gently petting Cam's hair to soothe him.  
"No. I got the gist of it." The alpha murmured, glancing back at Abel. He wanted to be upset about Abel's snarky comments, telling him how stupid and reckless he was for knotting Cam, but he couldn't. Abel was right. Zach was incredibly stupid for mating a beta. But at the time he didn't even think about ruts or anything like that, all he was able to think about was how easily Cameron could make his heart race.

"Look man, I didn't come here to be a dick and berate you. You don't need me to tell you how fucked up this is. But I am proud of you that you didn't run." Abel said, sighing. "I know this is a lot to take in and you're trying to deal with it the best you can. I'm just..really proud that you're sticking it out. You're a good alpha, Zach. Even if you don't feel like you are right now."

Zach swallowed shakily, looking over at his smaller best friend. Abel was right, he felt like a shitty excuse for an alpha, hurting his mate like this. But was he really not that bad?   
Zach looked away to keep from crying, gently wrapping his arms around Cam's torso and kissing his temple.   
"I... Thank you..." He said, nose pressing into his mate's hair. Abel smiled reassuringly and stood.   
"Don't thank me." He said, gently taking out Zach's bun. He pulled the alpha's hair back nice and tight, grabbing a new hair tie off the sink and putting it back up so it wasn't so messy.   
"I've gotta get back now, ok? As soon as you get him a little better I want you to bring him to my apartment. You're still in rut and there's still the risk you'll try this again." Abel said, and Zach hesitantly nodded. He didn't want to be without his mate for the few days he'd be in rut but if he hurt Cameron again he didn't know what he'd do. Abel pursed his lips, walking back out of the apartment and onto the curb to wait for a cab. Things were already so complicated and fucked up, but he hoped that he'd be able to keep an eye on Zach for the few minutes that he'd be there. Oliver would probably be glad to see Cameron and things would be ok. But a thought smacked Abel in the head like a sock full of batteries as he climbed into the cab. Zach was in rut and Oliver was in heat. Two hormonal boys under the same roof, both with the same goal of getting off.

Shit.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Abel rubbed his forehead with a shaky breath. Zach will only be there a few minutes to drop Cameron off and then he'd go back home until his rut passed, there's no way something bad would happen. Right? Would Abel be able to hold them back if they went after each other?  
The alpha decided to just not think about it until the time came. He'd just put Oliver in his room or something until Zach left.

He still had to figure out how he was going to tell Oliver that his best friend was hurt and needed to be separated from his mate. This would certainly put a damper on the omega's good mood. Things were going really well for them before Zach called. Oliver had woke up snuggled into Abel's side, purring and kissing the alpha's chest. His heat was back but the omega didn't even pressure Abel into sex this time. He simply asked for his pills and got up to make himself some of that tea Mrs.Harper suggested for his nerves. Soon afterward he was back in bed, quietly chatting and snuggling with Abel. It was so nice and peaceful, that is until his phone rang and he had to leave. Oliver was even singing as he cooked them a late night snack, and Abel swore he could listen to that boy sing for the rest of his life.

Abel smiled wistfully, and before he knew it he was getting out of the cab at his apartment building and heading up to see the omega. He stepped into the apartment quietly, looking around for little Oli while kicking off his shoes.   
"Bumble Bee~!" He cooed, looking into the kitchen to see that Oli wasn't there. Abel scowled a little. He went to the bedroom, looking in through the crack in the door. He couldn't help but get a bit flustered at what he saw.   
Oliver had his nose buried in Abel's pillow, whimpering and rubbing his thighs together. He grinded against the mattress a little before sitting up.   
"Alpha..." He whispered, panting as he desperately pulled the pillow in between his legs, the pillow that was covered in Abel's scent. Oliver gripped the pillow tightly while he thrusted against it, his little body trembling.

Abel chewed his lip, weighing his options carefully. If he went in there he'd probably end up doing something he'd regret. Oliver was getting harder to reject and Abel knew that it was just a matter of time before he gave in. But the odd thing that struck him a few seconds later was how docile Oliver's heat scent was right now. He was already on pills and chamomile tea to help him relax but this seemed different. Oliver didn't look like he was suffering from heat induced lust. This was something he was doing because he wanted to. That thought alone made Abel groan quietly, turning away from the door as he closed his eyes. He wanted to be intimate with Oliver, needed to see him melt under his touch. They could fool around without resorting to sex, right?

Abel took a deep, long breath, before making up his mind. It was clear they both wanted this. They could play around for a little while, it would do no harm.   
The alpha stepped silently into the room, Oliver still humping his pillow quickly. The omega started to fumble with the button of his pants with a frustrated whine.   
"Shh, let me help with that." Abel whispered, crawling up behind Oliver and reaching around with both hands to pop the button. Oliver's hands were shaking.   
"D-don't be mad, alpha..." He mewled, lightly holding Abel's wrists.

The alpha pressed his lips to Oliver's neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent as he helped the omega with his pants. Oliver dropped the pillow, straightening up and pressing his back up against Abel's chest. The omega tilted his head, letting Abel gently mark up his neck while his hand tangled into the alpha's midnight hair. Abel's hands slipped into Oliver's jeans, lightly palming him through his underwear. The omega softly moaned, eyes closed as he let go and gave up control to Abel. They both wanted more, each craving to feel the other's body molded against their own while passion guided their steps.

"Alpha..my alpha." Oliver whispered, Abel's heart clenching at the sound. Did he really mean that or was it just the lust talking? Abel didn't know, but he wanted to hear it again. His hands were gliding underneath the omega's shirt, fingertips sending waves of goosebumps up his stomach and causing his heart to race.

Oliver whimpered for more, leaning back into Abel. He really couldn't take any teasing at the moment, his body was much too needy from his lingering heat and the fact that he finally had Abel touching him.   
"A-alpha..." He breathed, complying without any resistance when Abel gently pushed him forward so his chest was pressed to the bed. The alpha pulled down Oli's pants, free hand pushing up his shirt so he could kiss Oliver's back.   
"Mm..." Oliver's back arched, wiggling his hips a little when he was exposed to the cool air of the room. The omega tugged off his shirt, lifting his hips so Abel could slide his pants and boxers down his legs.

A pile of discarded clothing littered the floor, both boys now nude and panting as Abel pinned Oliver down against the mattress. The boy's legs were spread, hands entwined with Abel's as their lips moved slowly and passionately against the other's. Abel was rutting against him, cock rubbing against Oliver's.

"M-mph," Oliver bucked his hips, panting when Abel moved away from his pink lips. The alpha kissed down his jaw to his neck, slowly sliding lower on Oli's small body as he left wet kisses on his warm skin. Oliver couldn't stop his legs from slowly spreading open wider, presenting himself in the most vaulnerable way.   
Abel was at his waist now, licking and kissing the soft skin. He glanced up at Oliver just to see his expression. Closed eyes, lips parted. So sexy.   
Abel smiled gently, licking a stripe down to Oliver's inner thigh.

The omega shivered, fingers carding through Abel's hair almost lovingly. The air smelled heavily of sex and honeyed chocolate, creating a hunger between the two that had to be sated. Abel kissed the boy's inner thighs, gently nipping at his pale skin as he folded Oliver's legs up to his chest. The boy mewled, hands cupping the back of his knees to keep them up. Abel licked his lips, kissing the skin around Oliver's rim before softly licking his slick drenched pucker.

"A-ah, please, please..." Oliver begged, eyes shutting tightly as Abel's tongue gently prodded at him. The alpha wanted to fulfill every desire Oliver had, to make him satisfied in every way he could.   
Abel panted, tongue slipping inside slowly. Oliver's slick was so sweet and thick.   
"Alphaa!" Oliver wailed, throwing his head back. He was so sensitive from how constantly horny he's been. Abel's cock twitched from hearing his title in such a way, groaning and squeezing the omega's squishy thighs as he ate him out. Oliver's eyes rolled back, hips jerking from the little shocks of pleasure shooting through his body. Abel took his time, lapping and thrusting his tongue until Oliver was trembling and sobbing from his touch.

"Please, Abel. I need you." The boy whimpered, thighs shaking like a leaf in the wind as the alpha sighed in content and slid back up his body. Oliver looked so gorgeous like this. Honeyed eyes hooded and lips parted slightly. His skin glistened with beads of sweat, hair an absolute mess. Abel just had to take a moment to appreciate such beauty. This felt like the two were making love, and Abel's heart clenched at the thought.

Maybe Oliver was trying to let him in. Oliver was taking a small leap of faith with Abel, so why couldn't he do the same for Oliver?

Abel leaned down, softly pressing his lips to Oliver's. The kiss felt so tender, Oli tasting a little bit of his own sweet slick on Abel's lips, tilting his head to deepen it.   
"I don't want to stop now. Not this time." Abel whispered, his fingers gently lacing with the omega's.   
"I... Wanna feel you... Abel..." Oliver blushed and glanced away. The alpha chuckled as he kissed the corner of the smaller boy's lips.   
"It's ok Bumble Bee." He said, reaching over to the nightstand to grab a condom. Oliver's breath hitched in excitement, spreading his legs wide so Abel had full access to him.   
"You look so beautiful, you know that?" Abel sighed, ripping the condom wrapper with his teeth and letting those eyes explore the omega's body. Oliver whimpered, biting his lip and watching Abel roll the condom onto his length. Oliver wanted this, he wanted this, both of them were so horny and needy for each other.   
"Relax now, I'm gonna take care of you ok?" Abel rumbled, scooting closer and lining up. Oliver nodded frantically. He's been waiting for this too long.   
Abel bit his lip, holding Oli's thigh while he rubbed his tip against the boy's wet pucker before pressing his head in carefully.   
"Oh," Oliver gasped, looking up at Abel needily. The alpha gave a breath. Oliver was tight and hot, and he was aching to go deeper. But just as he was about to fully press his cock inside there was a loud knock on the front door as a timid Zach called in.   
"Abel? I uh, washed him and..."

The alpha stopped in front of the open bedroom door, the smell of heat drawing him in after he set Cameron down on the couch in the living room. Abel froze, his bare ass on full display for Zach to see. The alpha didn't even know what he was looking at, the bedroom too dark and the scent of heat making his mouth water. Zach would never force himself on anyone, and Abel knows this. But rut and heat make you do some crazy things.

Abel started slowly pulling back, Oliver whimpering in protest.   
"Zach. Go to the livingroom. I'll be there in a moment." He ordered, pulling the blankets up quickly to cover Oliver's little body. Zach didn't budge though. His eyes were adjusting slowly, able to just make out the forms of the two while Abel pulled off the condom and grabbed his pants.   
It didn't take long for Oliver to catch wind of the alpha in rut. He immediately whimpered, squirming out of the thick blankets and sitting up, feeling hot all over again.   
"Zach. Let's go." Abel snapped, walking up to his friend and grabbing his arm. Zach took a step forward, nostrils flaring.   
"No." Abel snarled, shoving him back and snapping the much stronger alpha from his small trance. Zach whimpered, scrambling away from the door as quickly as possible. How could he even think about someone else like that? His mate was in the next room for fuck's sake! But just the scent of heat had Zach's rut nagging to be let out once more, already hard in his jeans and struggling to sit politely on the couch without jumping Cam again.

"I'm sorry, Abel. You know I'd never do anything to him." Zach mumbled, playing with his hands. Abel growled under his breath, forcing his possessive anger back down for a moment. He didn't want to upset Cam or Oliver by acting like some wild animal.  
"I know, I just can't take any chances right now. Oliver..He's precious to me." The alpha murmurs, unaware that Oliver was listening from the bedroom.

"Just- nevermind that. The poor boy isn't looking for a mate right now anyways." Abel sighed more to himself, walking over to Cameron. The beta was asleep, curled up with a loose pair of pj pants on and one of Zach's shirts.   
"I um... Wanted him to still have my scent, since I won't be seeing him for a little while." Zach whispered, reaching over to rub Cam's shoulder. The beta mewled lazily.   
"Make sure you feed him, and he doesn't walk around too much." Zach whispered, and Abel chuckled.   
"Relax. He's in good hands." The alpha promised as he watched the two. Zach nodded.   
"Ok. I'll just use the bathroom before I go."  
It was clear he didn't want to leave Cam.

Abel nods and Zach walks off towards the bathroom, eyeing the bedroom door on his way there. There's a sick thought that pops into his head, about stuffing his fat cock into that tiny omega's ass and knotting him until he ran dry. Zach grimaced, shaking his head and shutting the bathroom door. Those thoughts were unwelcome. Oliver may not belong to Abel, but Zach belongs to Cameron. If this was any other situation and the alpha wasn't tied down to his wonderful mate, he would have barged in there and claimed that omega for himself. It's a primitive urge that claws at him underneath his skin, and Zach knows he needs to leave. Now.

 


	23. Chapter 23

But Oliver felt it too. He didn't want to, but there was an alpha so willing to get his dick wet just down the hall. He wanted to wait for Abel, he didn't want this stranger, but his feet were already quietly padding down to the bathroom as his body shakily moved on it's own. The encounter with Abel earlier seemed to bring his heat back just like that. Hot slick ran down his thighs, whimpering as he desperately opened the bathroom door. Oli was still nude, so when Zach looked up to see who was there he jumped back with a growl.   
"Alpha..." Oliver stepped inside, panting. He let himself collapse into Zach's chest as he moaned.   
"Omega, get off.." Zach muttered. He shut his eyes tightly, Oliver already rubbing his crotch with both hands.  
"Abel!"

Oliver whimpered loudly, trying to explain himself to Zach. He didn't want to do this. Cameron was his best friend and Abel was..well, special. This would fuck everything up if he let his heat guide his steps. Zach growled viciously, slamming the omega up against the door and pinning him there. Oliver had already managed to unbutton Zach's pants, his hard cock standing to attention as he snarled. Oliver was crying, legs wrapping  around Zach's waist. The alpha could feel the omega's hot slick dripping onto his dick, and it was getting harder to keep himself in line.

"A-abel.." Zach groaned, unsure if his friend even heard him the first time.

He hoped to god Abel would hurry the fuck up to come see what was going on. He couldn't do this, not to Cameron, he'd never forgive himself if he fucked some omega while his mate's ass was literally torn because of him.   
Oliver was shaking. His eyes shut tightly, whimpering as he tried to somehow tell Zach that this wasn't him. He wasn't some slut that threw himself around to just anybody walking by. But neither of them could stop and it was killing them.   
Zach whimpered, tears filling his eyes as his hips jerked. His dick thankfully missed the omega's puffy entrance, instead sliding in between his cheeks. He shook his head, gritting his teeth.   
"Ab-bel!"  
The fuck was he doing out there?!

Neither of them really knew where he was or what he was doing, clueless to the fact that Cameron had woken up in a strange living room and was currently having a delusional fit due to the pain pills Zach gave him. The beta was using Zach's Percocet he had from an injury a few months ago. Abel quite literally had his own set of problems to deal with at the moment.

Zach breathed deeply, his cock drooling pre from how ripe Oliver smelled. They couldn't help it. This was what their bodies were intended to do.

"P-please.." Oliver begged, leaving the context up to Zach to decipher. His cock head was pressing against Oliver's rim, hips ready to thrust the moment his will power gave out. He called out for Abel one last time, Oliver shakily joining in with a cry of his own. He just wanted Abel. He didn't want this. Neither of them did.

Of course, at Oliver's wailing Abel immediately started running over. He didn't want to leave Cam but there was panic in his Bumble Bee's voice and goddamn it nothing can happen to him.   
Abel looked into the livingroom, eyes widening. Oliver wasn't there, which could only mean.. the alpha turned, jogging down the hall.   
"Oliver!" He called, grabbing the bathroom door and yanking it open. Immedietely the two who were leaning on the door fell out, Abel cushioning Oliver's fall.   
"A-alpha!" Oliver gasped, whimpering at the feeling of two alphas pressed against him. Zach was trembling, shaking his head.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't want to..." He growled out, Abel quite winded at the moment.

"What the fuck happened!?" Abel yelped, arms wrapping around Oliver protectivly as Zach scooted away like an abused dog. His pants were opened, cock hanging out and soaked with pre and slick. It looked bad. Very bad.

Zach was murmuring apologies, eyes locked on the floor as Oliver buried himself into Abel's chest. Did they-? No. Zach would never do that. Would he?

Abel growled possessively, green eyes burning into Zach. He'd kill him if he ever touched Oliver like this again.

"A-abel, I-I didn't want to. P-please, you have to believe me!" Zach whined, tugging on his pants. Oliver had finger print marks on his arms, and Zach's pre smeared on his thighs. The evidence against them was pretty damning.

Oliver whimpered, still in need of relief. He rubbed against Abel, breathing in his scent, glasses crooked on the omega's nose. Zach was right, he did nothing wrong. The two could barely stop themselves from really committing to it.

"A-alpha, it's ok..." Oliver mewled. Abel sat up, quickly covering Oli the best he could with a growl.   
"No it's fucking not. He- you-"   
"He was never inside! I promise, I promise," Oliver sniffled, hugging Abel tightly.   
"We tried to stop, we did, I promise!"

Abel scowled, pulling him closer. Zach was still hanging his head, ready for Abel to kick him out or something.

"Stay right there, and don't you fucking move a muscle!" Abel snapped, picking Oliver up and carrying him to the bedroom. The alpha's heart was aching, feeling betrayed by both of them. He shouldn't feel that way at all though. Oliver doesn't belong to him. It just hurt like hell to think that Zach would get to have Oliver before he ever had the chance. It was stupid and selfish, but that's just the alpha in him talking. He wants Oliver so fucking bad, and he has half a mind to claim him right here and now just to satisfy his own selfish needs.

But he can't and he won't, and he'll take these selfish thoughts to his grave.

"Alpha, it hurts, it hurts..." Oliver whispered shakily, clinging to Abel like his life depended on it. He was shaking, slick now gushing down his thighs as he ground his dick against the alpha. He couldn't help it. He's been denied two dicks in the past hour, only making him crave it more. He needed someone to help him.   
But the alpha only growled, throwing Oli down onto the bed. His judgement was hazy, all he wanted was to fuck Oliver right there, breed him and claim him. Zach had no right, he had no goddamn right to even think of Oliver that way.   
The omega whimpered loudly, going limp on the bed as he listened to Abel growl like a dog. He didn't care if Cameron was right outside the door. And he didn't give a damn if Zach heard them fucking. He _wanted_ them to hear. Oliver was _his._ This omega belonged to him and it's about time he showed Oliver who he belonged to.

He's been sweet, the perfect gentleman. He's denied them both the pleasures of sex for selfish reasons. Who cared if Oliver didn't want a mate? Abel has had a few short flings before. He hates them, but he could do it if it meant he could have Oliver for a short time. Of course these thoughts weren't exactly his. They were coming from a very primitive part of the alpha's brain, a part that he couldn't bury beneath manners and chivalry anymore. He cared deeply for this boy and he needed someone to give him relief. He almost fucked Zach because Abel was too much of a fucking pussy to claim what was his when he had the chance. That stops now.

Abel undid the button of his pants roughly, almost pulling the button right off. Oliver could hear his zipper being undone and it made him excited. The omega panted, raising his hips into the air, presenting himself to the alpha behind him. His hole was puffy, red, and so damn wet.   
Abel quickly fished himself out of his boxers before climbing up onto the bed. He crawled over to the boy like a hungry wolf, Oliver's legs spreading a little more and his chest pressing even closer to the bed with a pathetic mewl.

"Jus' want you alpha. Only you."

That little plea caused Abel's cock to twitch. He couldn't even think straight from how thick Oliver's scent was. Abel couldnt wait anymore. The alpha pressed the head of his cock against Oliver's rim, growling deeply as he pushed in without a second thought. His prick was surrounded by hot slick and soft velvet, pulling a drawn out moan from Oliver's mouth. Finally. Fucking finally.

Oliver gasped, fisting the sheets as he was finally filled with Abel's cock. The relief washed over him in waves, Abel's hands gripping his hips before starting to pound into the heat ridden omega. Oli cried out, burying his face in the mattress.   
"Th-thank you, fuck, alpha!" He wailed, rocking back against Abel as his sensitive insides were stimulated so nicely. He's been waiting for this, waiting for Abel to fuck him, relieve him.   
"F-fuck..." Abel's eyes were half lidded, panting. He's only ever fucked one omega in heat, which was a female, so the feeling made him throb.   
The mattress was creaking already, Oliver's body jolting, the sounds of his wet slick and moans filling the room.

Abel pulled out, flipping Oliver over just so he could see his gorgeous face. Oliver was drooling, legs hooking on Abel's hips as he pressed himself back into Oliver's tight little ass. It felt so fucking good, and he was sure that Zach could hear how well he was fucking _hi_ s omega. Oliver reeked of Zach, and Abel snarled like a rabid animal at the smell. He was acting so primitive, treating Oliver like he was a piece of meat. But the boy didn't seem to mind it at all. He fucking loved it.

Oliver threw his head back, arching beautifully as he was fucked by the alpha. His nails raked down Abel's chest, leaving long pink lines in their wake. Oli's moans were going straight to Abel's cock. He's never really been so rough during sex, but goddamn if he got reactions like this maybe he should do it more. Oliver looked so blissed out.   
Abel growled, hands on either side of Oliver's dirty blonde head while his hips moved faster, harder. They slapped against the omega's pudgy thighs and made his tiny body rock violently. Oliver's glasses were fogging up, thrashing about below Abel.

"Fuck," Abel snarled, wrapping one arm around Oliver and lifting him up. The omega's arms wrapped tight around his neck while Abel sat up on his knees. The omega's legs were spread in the air, clinging to Abel while the alpha held tight onto his ass and started moving.

Oliver held on for dear life, digging his nails into Abel's shoulders as he was mercilessly pounded. The alpha wasn't exactly built as well as Zach, but Oliver could feel his muscles tensing in his arms, veins showing under his skin. It was if the omega didn't weigh a thing, and the thought of Abel fucking him against the wall or making love in the shower like this caused him to moan whorishly. The boy was overstimulated already, tensing up as he suddenly came with a broken moan and what sounded like the alpha's name. His body felt like it was consumed by fire, heat burning his insides from just how good it felt to finally have this alpha. Abel was close as well, rapidly fucking into Oliver with the sole purpose of getting off. He had forgotten the condom completely, too lost in pleasure to think clearly at the moment.

Oliver rocked his hips, moaning incoherently. His lips attacked Abel's neck, sucking and licking, screaming when he felt the alpha finally explode inside him.   
"Oh, g-god!" Oli threw his head back, Abel groaning as he shot his thick load inside the omega. Oliver was gasping for air.   
Abel leaned forwards, pinning Oli to the bed while his hips jerked. And soon he came down from his high, panting and sweating. His black hair was sticking to his forehead, Oliver's glasses knocked clear across the room. Honey mixed with mint as the two just stared at each other, chests heaving as they caught their breath. Oliver sighed, relief flooding his body. Abel didn't pull out just yet, content to stay joined to Oliver for a little while longer. Oliver's hand cupped Abel's cheek, lazily smiling as he clenched his asshole around Abel's softening cock. The alpha hissed, lips claiming Oliver's once more. It was like they were in their own little world, shielded from the reality of what just happened.


	24. Chapter 24

Even Oliver was relaxed and content after that, humming into the kiss.   
"Hell, if all I had to do was make you jealous to get you to fuck me I would've done that much earlier." He smiled lazily, lying on the comfy bed, all spread out and content. Abel immediately felt guilty. Zach was still out there, probably suffering right now. He had to remember that his friend was still in rut while Oli was in heat. What happened wasn't their fault.   
"I um.. I'll be back. I have to get Zach home." He whispered, and Oli pouted.   
"Noo... Stay..." He groaned, and Abel chuckled.  
"I promise I'll be back." He smiled, glancing up when he heard a loud whimper from the living room. He sighed, standing to get on a pair of pants before quickly walking out.   
Cam was lying on the couch, whimpering while Zach towered above him. The alpha had his face buried in the boy's neck, grinding their hips together while he trembled. Zach was clearly in the throws of rut once more and Cam didn't know what to do. Abel rolled his eyes, grabbing Zach by the scruff of his neck and forcing him to stand up. The alpha snarled, showing his teeth like some sort of animal. To which Abel responded in kind, tightening his hold to let Zach know that was enough.  
"We're leaving. Now." Abel growled, "and don't make me fucking mace your ass, because I will if I have to."   
Zach didn't exactly want a face full of pepper spray, so he reluctantly nodded. Abel wasn't about to have Cam hurt under his roof.

He had to practically drag Zach out, the alpha whimpering as he was separated from his mate. He struggled only a little, but gave in then they exited the apartment.   
"Let's go." Abel sighed, leading Zach down the stairs and outside. The larger alpha looked like he could burst. He was whimpering, shaking, casting glances back at the apartment building where his mate would be staying. He wanted Cameron goddamnit.

Abel pulled him out to the curb, hailing a cab and practically pushing him into the backseat once the cab stopped. Abel payed the driver in advance, telling him Zach's address and to make sure he actually goes into the building before leaving. Zach tries to say something, immediately shutting his mouth when Abel shot him a challenging look. Now wasn't the time for Zach to be mouthing off. He's always been the stronger alpha of the two, but tonight Abel was showing a different side of himself.

"Go home and stay put until you can go more than an hour without beating off. You know how to deal with this alone, so do it. I don't want to see you until next week, do you hear me?" Abel sternly said, Zack nodding with a sigh.

"Ok. I'm trusting you to do this for Cam. I'll see you next week."   
Abel shut the door, tapping the hood of the cab. The car pulled away, and Zach was gone.

Oliver panted while he lied on the bed. He felt oddly satisfied, the fact that he could potentially get pregnant not really setting in yet. The omega was just happy that Zach didn't end up fucking him. Not only was Zach's mate his best friend, but Oliver only wanted Abel. It was an odd thought for the independent omega. He's never "wanted" an alpha before, but the feeling was alright.   
He sat up, biting his lip. Was Cameron here as well? He'd love to see his friend.

The little omega slid off the bed with a sigh, walking to Abel's closet and grabbing one of his shirts and a pair of boxers from the dresser. Oliver could bathe in this alpha's scent, so warm and gentle. Just like Abel. He followed Cameron's scent out to the living room, stopping dead in his tracks when he noticed how drugged up and tired his best friend was. What the hell happened?!

"C-cam?" Oliver whispered, brows knit together.

Cameron groaned in reply, glancing over at Oliver. He looked like death. His skin wasn't the usual vibrant olive, his eyes were bloodshot. He winced whenever he shifted.   
"Cam what- what happened?!" Oli rushed over, kneeling down beside the couch with a tiny whimper.   
"Nothin'... 'm fine..." The beta slurred.   
"Jus' alpha tried to knot me an' it hurts a lot..."  
Oliver's eyes widened, realization hitting him. That's right, Zach was in rut. But why were they here?  
Oliver's lips pulled into a thin line, standing slowly.   
"Where is he? I'll kill him."

Cameron sighed, head hitting the couch cushion heavily.  
"Don't. He didn't mean to hurt me. You know how rut is."   
Oliver frowned, running a hand through his messy hair. Of course Cam would defend his mate. One bite and you're practically their bitch.  
"You can't be serious. Cam, look at you! That bastard could have seriously hurt you. Hell, he almost-" Oliver stopped himself before he said anything else, Cam barely listening. "Nevermind." He sighed, not wanting to upset Cameron any more than he already was.

Cam scowled.   
"He almost what?" The beta seethed, challenging Oliver to talk shit about his mate. Oliver shook his head.   
" _Nothing_. Look, the point is this is a real big deal and and you will not pass it off as if it didn't happen-!"  
Cam growled, actually growled at Oliver.   
"Shut the hell up, what would you know about a good alpha anyways?" He snapped. Oli's eyes went wide. Cam was always so supportive about his past, and never brought up the sensitive topic. The omega swallowed thickly, clenching his fists.   
"Sh-shut up. There are no good alphas. They're all... They're all assholes that think they're better than everyone." He whispered. Cam scoffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
"I'm sick of hearing that from you! Just because one alpha was a dick doesn't mean they all are! Zach is perfect, and-"  
"He tried to fuck me, you idiot! We almost fucked!" Oli yelled, gripping at his own hair.   
"Your perfect little mate would've put his dick in me if Abel didn't interrupt!"

Cam was quiet, words drying up on the tip of his tongue. Oliver had to be lying. Zach would never do that to him, right?  
"Is that why you forced Abel to fuck your ass? You were so traumatized that you fell into Abel's bed, hm? Forgive me if I don't believe that pile of bullshit." The beta sneered, rolling his eyes.   
"Excuse me?" Oliver was about two seconds from losing his shit, growling like an alpha as Cam smirked.  
"I'm not deaf. I heard you two, fucking like a couple of horny animals. You say you don't trust alpha's but you'll sure as hell open your legs for one."

Oliver was trembling, gritting his teeth together. Cam has never spoken to him like this before. He wanted to explode, lash out and attack the beta. And with Cameron in this state he could probably do a lot of damage. But before Oliver could get his friend in a choke hold the door opened and Abel walked in with a sigh.   
"Zach's gone home Cameron, I'm sorry he did that." He said, kicking off his shoes and looking up to see Oliver.   
"Oh, Bumble Bee, you're up." He smiled, starting to walk over. But Oli snarled, backing up.   
"Don't _touch me_." He hissed, rushing past the alpha to lock himself in the bedroom. The sudden change had Abel's heart clenching. Just moments ago Oli was cuddling and loving up on him. Did he regret it?  
Abel was silent, smile leaving his lips while he watched the omega longingly.

Oliver tugged off Abel's clothing, throwing them across the room with disgust. Cam had made it seem like he was easy, just some whore for the alphas to fuck. He wasn't like that, and he thought that Abel wasn't the type to hurt him. But he was obviously mistaken. Abel possessivly claimed him like he was just some prize to be won. The omega could feel Abel's seed inside him, thickly dripping from his ass and running down the backs of his thighs. It made him cringe, just now realizing that Abel hadn't used a condom. He could end up pregnant from this. How stupid of him, letting Abel breed him like some farm animal. Pregnant at nineteen. Oliver was disgusted with himself. He had to leave, there was no way he was staying here with these two until his heat was over. He's taken care of it before on his own, and he can do it again.

The omega growled, storming over to where his bag was. He grabbed his own clothes and hastily pulled them on. He didn't want to see Abel again and he didn't want an alpha.   
Oli zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, leaving everything else. The pills were still on the nightstand and his slick pads were still in the bathroom. But he didn't need them. He was strong without a mate and he was completely fine without any help.   
When Oliver threw open the door Abel was standing there, hand out as if he was reaching for the knob.   
"Out of my way." Oliver growled, about to shove past the tall alpha when he was gently pushed back into the room.   
"Bee, are you ok? What happened?" Abel asked softly, and Oliver growled louder.   
"I'm leaving." He snapped, staring up into Abel's eyes. The alpha's face seemed to fall even more.  
"O-oh... I see, you... You regret it, don't you?" He asked meekly, looking away.   
"Y-yeah um, that's fine I guess, I shouldn't have done it anyways." He laughed quietly, but it was empty. Abel took a deep and shaky breath, shutting his eyes tightly.   
"I'm sorry."

Oliver paused for a second, honey eyes gazing at Abel. He sounded so..hurt. No. He couldn't let himself be swayed by false emotions. What Abel did was wrong, taking advantage of an omega in heat like that. Who does something like that? The omega growled, but still couldn't move. He did pressure Abel quite a bit into having sex with him. Maybe he should actually talk this out instead of just storming off like he was the victim here. But Oliver was quite stubborn.  
"What are you apologizing for?" He asked, wanting to hear Abel's response.

Abel smiled weakly, refusing to look up at Oliver.   
"I've clearly made you upset somehow. I mean, y-you're leaving. And I'm sorry for that. If I had known you didn't want to have sex with me I wouldn't have... But I just... Seeing you and Zach like that really hurt.." his voice was quiet, shaking his head quickly.   
"I n-need to use the bathroom." He choked out, rushing down the hall, stumbling a little. This is exactly what he was afraid of. Getting intimate with the boy only for Oliver to leave.

The omega chewed his lip, seeing Cam out of the corner of his eye. The beta shook his head, looking at Oliver like a disappointed parent.  
"And you wonder why you don't have a mate. That was shitty of you, Oli. You don't do shit like that to someone."

"Oh, so it's better to have my mate beat me over a silly thing like rut? Go on Cam, make excuses for them. They're no better than Lucas."

Cameron growled under his breath, wishing that he wasn't so fucking loopy so he could smack some sense into this boy.

"Lucas was an abusive piece of shit that didn't deserve to have you. Abel very clearly cares about you more than that cunt ever did. Did you see his face just now? He was crushed! Lucas never cared about how you felt about sex. Abel does."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. Shit happens, Oli. You can't just push everyone away because you had to deal with some asshole that did you wrong. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. But Zach is my mate and I'll defend him the best I can."

Oliver looked down the hall to the bathroom. The door was open just a crack and the light was on, flooding into the dark hallway. Had he really hurt Abel? No, he couldn't have. Did he regret having sex with him? Oli didn't know. It's been so long since he's been with someone like that, especially an alpha.

There was a point when Oli tried to date again, but he only would go out with betas and the occasional omega. But he eventually just gave up.

"Well? You're just going to stand there?" Cam growled. Oliver pursed his lips, setting his bag down and forcing himself to think rationally for once. Abel didn't seem like a bad alpha. Oliver was just being overly defensive. The omega sighed, heading down towards the bathroom to face this head on rather than just run from it.


	25. Chapter 25

"Abel?" Oliver called out, lightly knocking on the door to the bathroom. The door slowly swung open, revealing the heartbroken alpha sitting on the bathroom floor. He was trying not to cry, but it was obvious he was going to break any second now.  
"I thought you'd left." Abel murmured, voice cracking.

Oliver bit his lip, wringing his hands together nervously. He didn't know what to say. Abel's pretty green eyes were dewy and brimming with tears.   
"Oh gosh I..really did hurt you..." Oliver whispered, dropping down next to Abel and cupping his cheeks. The alpha pulled back slightly, turning his head so Oli couldn't see the tears starting to run down his cheeks.   
"What more d-do you want? I told you I'm sorry, you're free to leave." He whimpered.   
"Abel, no, don't talk like that," Oliver gently hugged the alpha's head to his chest, running his fingers through Abel's hair.   
"I'm sorry alpha, I didn't think it would upset you so much."

Oliver's mood swings were going to give him whiplash. One moment he's loving and sweet, the next he's spitting venom at Abel for reasons he doesn't know. He assumed it was because they were intimate, and Abel wished he hadn't ever agreed to that stupid double date in the first place. Now he was in too deep to just walk away. But Abel knew that somehow he'd be the one getting hurt once Oliver had finished using him.

"I'm sorry, I never should have touched you. I wasn't thinking clearly." Abel murmured, hanging his head. The weight of all this stress was starting to negatively affect him. So far he's had to deal with a omega in heat, and alpha in rut, and an injured beta. Abel was ready to fucking snap.

"Hey, I'm the one who's been asking for it. It's not your fault." Oliver said sternly. He sighed a little, burying his face in Abel's hair.   
"I didn't regret it you know. I wasn't even mad at _you_. I just, learned about what Zach did and... Cam and I got into a fight. I was mad Abel, but not at you."   
Abel whimpered, arms wrapping tight around Oliver's waist.   
"And I'm sorry I made you upset. What I did was wrong and I shouldn't have tried to leave right after we... Y'know... I was just scared, because an alpha had hurt my friend and I didn't want him to be like..."

Abel understood as soon as Oliver mentioned Cam. That has to bring up some painful memories that Oli desperately wants to forget. He's trying not become too attached to Oliver, since the boy is bound to leave eventually. But Abel couldnt stop himself from getting lost in his sweet scent. He wanted this boy more than anything, even if this would only end in pain. He has to tell Oliver what he's expecting from this. It's only fair.

"Oliver, I need to be honest with you. I'm not a one night stand, weekend fling type of guy. And I know that what you're looking for isn't what I am. I'm not just going to fuck you through your heat and never speak to you again. I can't do that. I..I want something more than that, with you. I'm not talking mates or anything that serious, but I do what to know where I stand with you."

He looked up at Oliver, who's eyebrows were furrowed a bit.   
"I don't know Abel," he murmured. What was the alpha to him?   
"Could we try... Being a little closer? Like, a couple? J-just try, and if you don't like it we don't have to continue." Abel took Oliver's small hands in his own, rubbing the boy's knuckles with his thumbs.   
"I really want to do this with you."  
Oliver could feel his throat closing up with anxiety. He shifted, glancing at the floor.   
"I... I can't, Abel." He whispered.   
"I don't want a relationship with anyone. A-and I'm sorry but, I'm just not comfortable with it quite yet."  
Abel's hopeful eyes dulled, a small 'oh' leaving his lips as he sat up.   
"Then... We really can't have sex anymore. I don't want to be just used to get rid of your heat. I'm looking for a relationship, Oli, not a fuck buddy." He shakily stood. Oliver mewled, his heart racing as Abel tried to leave the bathroom. Was he really going to throw away a chance at happiness just because his ex was a bastard? Lucas still had control over him, and Oliver hated it. The longer he stayed in this pitiful state, afraid of every alpha that offered him something more that a quick fuck to relieve his heat, the more power he held. He wasn't ready for an actual relationship yet, not even close. But he didn't want to see Abel slip through his fingers just because he was afraid.   
"W-wait! You're not a fuck buddy. I'm terrified of things going sour once again, but what if we made a compromise?"

"Compromise? What, like friends with benefits?" Abel practically spat out that distasteful title. That's not what he wanted at all. Oliver shook his head, standing up to grab Abel's hands.

"No, I wouldn't ask that of you. I can't give you what you want, not yet at least. But..maybe we can take things slowly..very slowly."

Abel knit his brows together, unsure if Oli was trying to pull a fast one on him just so they could continue to have sex. It wouldn't be the first time someone has lied to get into his pants.

"Alright. I'm listening."

Oli chewed his lip, looking nervous and quite terrified right now. His eyes met Abel's, and the alpha just looked so sweet. He couldn't let Lucas continue to fuck up his life. It was a very small step, but a step none the less.

"I like you, Abel. You're very sweet and I don't want to see this end simply because another alpha damaged me. We won't have a title or a commitment to each other, not yet at least. But if things go well and you and I want to take a step forward, then we will. I promise. Just..please don't walk away."

Oliver has never asked this of someone before. He's never been in a situation like this before. He didn't know if Abel would even be able to wait long enough for him. It was clear the taller man was a romantic, unlike most alphas who were crude and horny. Abel was different and Oliver didn't want to lose him.   
Abel paused, gazing down at the tiny omega.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked, and Oliver nodded.   
"I will. Please, could you wait for me?" He asked, and Abel smiled gently. He leaned down, kissing Oliver's forehead.   
"Ok. We won't jump right into a relationship." He whispered.

Oliver smiled, hugging Abel impossibly close to him. His heat would be gone for a few hours, which left them plenty of time to work this out. Cam would be staying here until Oliver left for home in a few days. Unlike most omegas, Oliver's heats were a bit shorter.  On average his symptoms lasted a total of four days, while most omegas had to endure seven days or longer. Oliver would be gone soon, but that didn't mean that he'd be gone from Abel's life. They would still talk and hang out whenever they could, and maybe even get a little physical. But the pressure for a relationship was off the table, so Oliver felt comfortable with being intimate in that way. He just hoped Abel felt the same.

"We do need to talk about something else though.." Oliver mumbled, tone dead serious. The elephant in the room just happened to be the forgotten condom that just might land them into another situation entirely.

Abel nodded, lifting Oliver into his arms.

"We should go somewhere more comfortable." He sighed, walking out of the bathroom. Oli nuzzled into the alpha's neck, breathing in his dark chocolate and mint scent with a nod.   
Abel entered the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind them so Cam wouldn't have to listen to them talk. He walked over to the bed, setting Oliver onto it gently, the omega softly blushing.  
"You didn't have on protection when we fucked." He murmured, tracing patterns onto Abel's chest with his finger.   
"What if I..? I'm not ready for that Abel, I'm still in school, and my job. I don't have time to take care of a kid."

Abel's face paled, remembering how easily he'd forgotten to use a condom. Every other time he was cautious and prepared, but in the heat of the moment it slipped his mind and now Oliver might end up pregnant with his kid.  
"Oh God..I'm sorry, Oli. I wasn't thinking clearly." Abel replied quietly. Was he ready for a kid? Hell no. Abel would be just as fucked as Oliver, but the alpha had no intentions of telling Oli what to do if he did end up pregnant.  
"If you are..what are you going to do?" Abel questioned, nervously playing with his fingers.

Oliver looked down at his flat tummy. What would he do? He could give it up for adoption, or something like that. Oliver couldn't bring a baby to school, especially when he didn't have a mate. Everyone would think he was a slut that gave himself to some random alpha. Oliver couldn't quit school either, couldn't just throw away his dreams to care for a kid he didn't want. But he couldn't bring himself to abort it if he was indeed pregnant. This is all hypothetical of course. They could be completely fine. It was just the uncertainty that was making them feel so anxious. Oliver would know in about another month if he was carrying Abel's baby, then they could make a plan.   
"I honestly don't know, Abel. But I do know that if we ever decide to be intimate again, mistakes like this can't happen."

Abel nodded a little, gently hugging Oliver's small body.   
"I know." He whispered, petting the omega. Oli sighed, burying his face in Abel's chest. It was silent for a little while, before Abel reluctantly pulled away.   
"I need to check on Cam." He murmured, and Oliver immedietely scowled.   
"I can't believe Zach did that to him. What an asshole."  
Abel raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms loosely.   
"Zach didn't mean to do it, y'know. He was on the verge of tears when I got there."

"He could have tried to stop, Abel. Rut isn't an excuse to abuse your mate." Oliver quietly growled. A few of his own emotional scars were showing as he said that, remembering how rough and violent Lucas would get during rut. He'd apologize afterward and promise to do better, but he never actually tried to be sweet to Oliver during rut. It was just another excuse to rape and beat him without remorse.

Abel pursed his lips, seeing where Oliver was coming from. But the fact remains that Zach had no control over his actions tonight.  
"Oli, trust me when I say this. Zach is a good man, and he'd never lay a hand on Cameron like that. Rut is just like heat, and it makes you do anything to get relief. Zach didn't even know he was in rut."

Oliver scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he was only digging for excuses at this point. He knew Zach wasn't so bad, but that's what everyone else thought about Lucas as well. And, while Cam does defend Zach and is clearly attached to him, they're mates. Even if Cam wanted to leave he couldn't without going through a long depression.

That was yet another reason that Oliver was so afraid to have a mate. What if Abel ended up becoming a sadistic bastard like Lucas did? He wouldn't be able to leave without experiencing more pain due to the bond they would share. Lucas had tried to mate him several times to keep him from running off, but thankfully Oliver evaded his efforts each time. Who knows where he'd be if he let that bastard tie him down with a bite to the neck.

Abel cupped Oli's soft cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.   
"Please relax, Bumble Bee. Not every alpha is horrible." He smiled softly, and Oliver sighed in defeat. He nodded slightly.   
"Just... If it does happen, please get Cam as far away from Zach as you can. I don't want my best friend to go through that." He murmured while Abel kissed his forehead.   
"I know, and I will. I've got to check on him now, alright? And then I'll start making food." He said as he booped Oliver's nose.


End file.
